Lost Within A Rose
by yasdnilgoth
Summary: I'm doing a rewrite of my first fanfic! Roselia Gonzalez and her family will be part of a tale as old as time. Join her as she helps a mysterious beast find beauty within him as well as finding her own inner beauty and strength( Co-author grapejuice101)
1. Once Upon a Time in France

_Hello Beauty and the Beast fan! Okay! Great to be back on track after one year! I know, I know! I had so many things going on, but after careful consideration and practicing my writing skills and planning, I decided to rewrite my first fanfic. So without further a due, enjoy my new story "Lost Within A Rose."_

 _I don't own Beauty and the beast, only Disney. I only own my OC's. Now on with the first chapter!_

* * *

 _November 13, 2015, Somewhere in France…_

This was turning out to be a disastrous vacation ever! Here I was, 5,000 miles from civilization. Seriously, I was being squashed with a lot of our luggage in our Nissan truck, no Wi-Fi signal, and all the snacks are gone. There is nothing to see but trees and shrubs, a country in which I don't even know the language, and-

"Are we there yet?!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard an excited voice next to me. Ugh, and a brother who won't stop asking that same damn question over and over again.

My Dad looked at my brother Kevin through his review mirror simply replied, "We'll get there when we get there."

The 7-year-old groans and keeps playing with his DS3D. I don't blame my brother at all. Dad doesn't have the best sense of direction and I'm beginning to think that we are officially lost. He can even get lost in our own house sometimes.

Now I know what you are wondering, why are on this long and boring trip? Just a month ago, Dad won a trip to France from an auction. I was so excited… until I found out we are not going to Paris. No, we are going to a small town called Franche Comté, how exciting. Noticed my sarcasms?

Sadly, my Mom had to stay back home in California, because she had to take care of my Grandmother. I for once never wanted to go, but my Mom insisted. She says it will help me to chill out more and meet other people. Boy, I guess she really doesn't know me at all. I hate meeting people. I didn't have many friends at school, except for my only best friend Jenna. We could have hang out all summer like the old times… except she and her family are going to London and she's going to see the Globe Theater and seeing the musical "The Phantom of the Opera." I am kind of jealous she's going on an adventure, and I am stuck here on this stupid trip. Besides, it was for only three people so guess who had to go with Dad?

I leaned my head toward the widow seeing a honey colored eyes reflecting back at me. I never been so sour in my life. Dad looks at me for a second and sighs.

"Oh honey, querida mija, you aren't still mad are you?" I didn't say anything; I refuse to say a single word. "You should be excited about this trip. You can finally brag to your friends that you visited France."

"What friends?" I asked my Dad.

"What about your friend Jenny?" asked Kevin as he looked up from his game.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Her name is Jenna and she's going on a cooler vacation. Also, I can't contact her, because I have no service at all. By the way this isn't Paris, we are in the middle of nowhere Dad."

"No we aren't in the middle of nowhere. We are on the right track. It's just like Mexico, the distances are longer than in California," explained my Dad as he continued to drive.

"Yeah and with that I have my butt fused to the car seat," I said as I shifted in my seat.

"Hehehe," giggled Kevin, his brown eyes twinkling toward the front. "She said butt."

I glared at my brother and screamed, "Kevin! I would appreciate it if you stop pestering me for once!"

"Roselia Elizabeth Gonzalez, don't yell at your brother! Be a good role model," Dad said sternly.

"Yeah Rosy, be a good role model," mimicked Kevin and stick his tongue at me.

I growled to myself, low enough for Dad not to hear. I now regret of not bringing a book with me. I could have been reading for hours and ignored my brother and this dumb trip. I decided to play Angry Birds on my phone, at least I have games with me. After 18 levels, my eyes slowly closed and I fell to sleep.

 _8 hours later, Afternoon time…_

I woke up when I felt the car to a sudden stop. I rubbed my eyes and I now saw it was afternoon. The sun had set creating a pink and red sky. I looked back at Kevin to see he was asleep against a fluffy pillow. I could tell he was really asleep, because he was snoring and drooling on his pillow. I looked at the driver's seat and I saw my Dad talking to a man who looked old enough to be my Grandpa. I saw that we weren't on the road, but in a small town. Huh, I guess we are here. I was about to unbuckle my seatbelt, when Dad shakes the man hand and runs back to the car. I was confused when he started the car and begins to drive again.

"What's going on dad? Are we finally here?" I whispered to Dad, making sure I did not wake up Kevin.

Dad looks at me nervously and shook his head. I raised an eyebrow, confused at his silent response and sweaty hands. A few minutes later, we finally parked in front of a small old cottage with a broken small stair. Dad turns to me and with a deep breath says, "Help me bring some of our luggage inside. We need to talk."

 _Outside the Cottage..._

"WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Dad just told me the situation and I felt like I was going to explode. My screaming must have woken Kevin, because he fell out of his seat. Dad was bringing in the luggage in the cottage. It smelled musty and everything was dirty and broken. It looked abandoned for a really long time and there might be some serious health violations in this dump. Staying in this cottage for the night is so not worth it, especially that we are officially lost.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kevin as he jumped out of the car.

"No Kevin, we are not there yet," I said grinding my teeth together.

Kevin huffed before he walked away from the car.

"Kevin, do not walk to fair," My Dad called out.

I grabbed my Dad's arm as he pulled my brother's suitcase out of the trunk. "Dad how can you get us lost? You had a map god dammit!"

"Roselia! I followed the road as instructed, but I seemed to have made a wrong turn. Don't worry, we will continue tomorrow. The man who was kind of enough to rent us this space and he will help us get us back on the road."

"Why can't we just leave now and not stay here?" I asked.

"It's already pasted 8 o'clock and I believe was still have a 7-hour drive. I do not want to drive all night and get into an accident."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "This would be so much easier if we had a taxi to escort us, but you insisted of renting a car would be easier."

"Mija, it was much cheaper if we had our own transport. Now if you're going to be such a grumpy gus, why don't you walk around this town with your brother."

With a defeated sigh, I walked out, Kevin was playing hopscotch that he drew with a stick on the dirt ground.

"Come on squirt, let's take a look at this ghost town."

Kevin looks at me with worried eyes. "There are ghosts here?"

I laughed and rubbed my hand on his black hair. "No you silly goose. It means it is a town where there is hardly any people."

Kevin looked confused as he asked, "Why didn't you just say that?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled my brother's arm to make him follow me. The town was very quiet, though a few people were walking along the cobbled stone road. I looked around; there was hardly anything to do. Kevin was chasing the pigeons, laughing as they flew away. I bought him a vanilla ice cream at a local ice cream shop and got one of pure chocolate. Did I mentioned that I love chocolate?

As we were walking back to the cottage, we stumbled upon a beggar woman who was sitting near a store. She was wrapped in a black torn and smelly cloak, grey hair and wrinkle skin. She stretched her hand and said something in French. I shook my head, not understanding her at all. I do not speak French. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ah speak only English yes?"

I was told to never talk to strangers, but that was when I was only a child. Now I'm an adult.

"Ye-yeah?"

"How do you like it here in France so far?" I shrugged as my only answer. The woman looks at Kevin. "What about you, young garcon?"

My brother smiled and said, "I like it. There are so many birds to chase. What is a garcon? Is that something bad?"

The old woman laughed and answered, "Non, non petite. It means boy." She looked right back at me and asked, "Child why do you wear such a repulsive shirt?"

I looked at my Metallica band shirt. It had a skull clock and another skull with red words tick tock. I like to wear anything black, but for sake of my Mom I had to wear jeans at least. Mom said I would look like a _espanta pajaro_.

"I like it and black is my color, thank you," I said trying not to be harsh.

The woman shakes her head mumbling how she doesn't understand the young generation or something like that. I was starting to get creep out at this point, I don't trust this lady. I don't like to talk to people and much less a hobo lady. I should be getting Kevin back to Dad.

"Okay so we probably should get going now. Come on Kevin," I said urgently and grabbed my brother's hand.

"Oh but young lady before you go, may I have spare money? I'm hungry and haven't eaten since three days," asked the old lady as she raised her wrinkled shaken hand.

I felt a few dollars in my pocket, but I did not want to give her my money. "Sorry lady, don't have anything right now. We have to get going."

Kevin stared right at me and said, "But sis, you have change in your pock-"

"Kevin! Let's gooo," I sang to him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand pulling my shirt. I was scared when I turned to see it was the old lady who grabbed my shirt.

"Young lady please, I beg you to help me. I don't care if is just 1 franc, but I need to eat. Please show some kindness."

She stretched her hand, but she haven't let go of my black shirt. I asked her to let go, but she seemed not to listen. Out of desperation, I pushed the lady and she fell hard on the floor. I grabbed Kevin and ran, ran without looking back.

"Rosy, what did you do? You could have given her one dollar and you might have hurt her!"

"Kevin, if you promise not to tell dad, I'll let you play with my cell phone," I yelled as we ran to the cottage.

Kevin looked at me wide eyed and nodded his head. I could see in the corner of my eye he was trying to look back at the lady.

 _3rd POV..._

The woman looked at the two youngsters running toward the edge of town. She stood up and shook her head. She grabbed her rose necklace and held it tightly. "That young girl needs help."

She slowly stood up and walked away.

 _Roselia's POV: At the cottage_

When we finally reached the cottage, Dad had our suitcases in our temporary rooms and had dinner ready… more like McDonald's. It was nighttime as we settled down on the small bedroom. Dad decided to sleep on the couch, while Kevin and I shared a room. I brushed my short dark brown hair while my brother played with my cell phone. Kevin paused his game and looked at me.

"Sis…why did you push that nice lady away? All she wanted was a little bit of money so she wouldn't starve."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him with an annoyed look. "Again with that? Kevin, that lady was harassing me. She would not let go and I had to get away from her. Besides, she might be a con and pretend she is poor."

"But she just wanted money for something to eat. It wasn't nice of you to push her. You could've given her a dollar."

I shook my head and went straight to bed. "Well what's done is done. I don't need to think about the past." I looked at my brother and yawned. "Now let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we are leaving for thing in the morning. The sooner we get out of this place, the better."

Kevin rubbed his eyes and said sleepily, "Good night sis. Don't let those creepy zombie bugs eat your brain while you're asleep."

"Good night Kevin," I said sternly, hoping he gets the hint to sleep already. Closing my eyes, I let my drowsiness take over.

 _Dream sequence..._

 _I slowly opened my eyes and sat up instantly. I was in a…castle. A very beautiful castle I have ever since. However, strangely it looks like no one was there. I walked to the castle, as if I was in a trance. I stopped as I came across a stain glass window. It had a picture of a man holding what appears to be a sword. There were various things around him, like a castle, a village, and farmers. There was a flag beneath him with the words 'vincit qui se vincit'._

 _Suddenly another stained glass window shines. I walked over to the window and I saw the same man looking at a…beggar woman. The woman holds a rose. Walking to next one, the man points away as if sending her away. What happen next baffled me. The glass changes and now I see a young blond woman now in the place of a beggar woman. The young man was now kneeling, with regret on his look. He looks like he was begging her for forgiveness. The stain glass changes and the lady who appears to be sort of a fairy or witch touch the man with a wand. The glass abruptly changes, the hands became claws and, that is when I felt someone behind me._

 _I turned around, and to my surprise it was the old lady. She looked angry and sad. What surprised me what her voice sound strong and young._

" _You need help my dear."_

" _What?" I asked, with a shaky voice._

 _She shook her head and said sadly,_ " _I know you are a woman of good heart, but your lack confidence. You do not appreciate yourself and you do not let yourself be the woman you always wanted to be."_

 _I slowly backed away and said in a shaky voice,_ " _Look, if it was about what happened earlier this day… well I'm sorry… but you did scare me-Hey! Why am I apologizing, this is just a dream. Any moment now I'll wake up in good old reality." I sneered at the old lady, she is just part of my imagination. However, the woman looks back at me with dark eyes and for once I found myself believing this was too real._

 _" A dream you say? my dear this is all too real I'm afraid. You say I sacred you and_ y _et you had to hurt someone who was defenseless and weak."_ _The guilt suddenly came crashing down at me._ _I got burned at the spot but needed to argue back my point._

 _"Hey you were pulling me as if trying to assault me. What was I to do?" The woman ignored me and suddenly her eyes began to glow pinkish, okay now I am getting freaked out._

 _"However, there is still hope and I found a way for you to help yourself."_

 _Raising her arms, the castle begins to shake and the floor crumbled. I was so scared as the stone from the castle landed in front of me. Without even think, I turned around and ran away from the castle. I was trying to run and I dodge all the fallen castle architecture. I gasped as the ground opened underneath my feet and I fell into darkness. I screamed a really girly scream as the group swallowed me whole._

I woke up with the ground shaking. I gasped in shock when I realized it was a real earthquake. Kevin began to cry and calling for Dad. I went over and took Kevin out of the room. Dad was yelled for us as we rushed down the stairs.

"Kids! Come on under the table! Hurry!"

We all huddle under the small table, as pictured and objects fell and shattered to the ground. To my relief, the earthquake lasted for a minute or two until it finally died down. I have never been so scared in my life.

Dad looked at us and asked, "Everyone is okay? Kevin…Roselia?" Kevin hugged him and cried into his arms. I just stroke my brother's hair as I nodded. Dad sighed and said, "Let's go back to bed, we'll see things in the morning, was just a little earthquake mijo, no worries."

Kevin did fell asleep again and I tucked him back in bed. Now I was worried, the dream I had. Did it had something to do with…no! I'm being silly. I closed my eyes, ready to get out of this forsaken town. What I did not know was the beggar woman stood outside of the cottage and walked slowly away into the dark forest.

* * *

 _Here is chapter 1 edited and with improvements by my good friend grapejuice101.Please read and review. Until then bye, bye._


	2. Kevin, were not in modern time

_I don't own beauty and the Beast or its songs, Disney does. The only things I have power over are my OCs and the unusual twist applied to this fairytale, hahaha!_

* * *

 _Roseila's POV: The next Morning…_

A sound of a crowing rooster reached my ears. I knew it was most likely my Dad's phone, because his alarm is animal sounds. I mumbled and placed my pillow over my head.

"Kevin, go down stairs and tell Dad to turn off that alarm! It's too early to get up," I said.

"You do it," he mumbled in his sleep.

I was very irritated when I heard the rooster sound again. I moved my hand on the bedside table to grab my cell to check the time. However, I did not feel either mine phone at all. I slowly opened my eyes to see it was gone. Great, I must have left it down stairs.

So far this vacation is the worst. First, that freakish earthquake that came out of nowhere. Second, Kevin didn't stop crying until it was past midnight. Finally, I'm guessing it's around 5 A.M. and I am fully awake because of that stupid sound. Man could my life get any worse?

When my eyes focused on the bedroom window, I gasped in shock. Standing outside in front of the window was a real living rooster. It tilted its head before crowing and flying away. Ok… that was weird. I did not see any roosters or live animals yesterday.

I shook my head. I slowly got up from bed and I instantly regretted it. My whole body was sore and my head felt dizzy. I think I am still in pain from the aftermath of the earthquake. I looked back on the bed to see Kevin was snorting silently. I decided not to wake him up. I could hear Dad from the next room already getting up. I slowly and quietly exited my room. I opened my Dad's bedroom door to see he was shuffling through his luggage. I guess you can say my Dad was so old school. He was raised in a small village in Mexico, so he is used to this kind of wake up call. He turned around when he heard me walk in the room.

I was about to open my mouth when Dad said, "Good morning, Is your brother still asleep?" I nodded my head. "I'm just going into town to buy a few things for our trip."

"You don't want us to come with you?" I whispered back.

"No, no, sleep some more querida. I'll be back. I won't get lost," he said with determination.

 _That's what I'm afraid of_ , I thought grimly. I nodded and walked back to my room. I opened the bedroom door to see Kevin was still asleep. I softly laid back on the bed. Since I was now wide awake, I decided to hear Mother Nature outside. I opened the window to let the fresh air in. I pulled up a chair near the window and sat down. I closed my eyes to listen to the peaceful resonances. The sound of trees rubbing against one another by the wind. The birds chirping their song like a small melody. A wooden wheel groaning as a river flowed through…Wait what?

My eyes immediately snapped open. I jumped out of the chair and put my head out the bedroom window. To my surprise, there was a small stream was running through our rented cottage and the wheel was turning. Strange, it didn't rain yesterday or this earlier morning. I would have been awake whenever rain occurred but, this is the strangest thing that has happened. Maybe it's just all in my head. I closed the window and decided not to let it affect me.

"Maybe I just need more sleep," I said to myself.

I went straight to bed and slept some more. My heavenly sleep didn't last as long as I wanted. I felt someone pushing my shoulders up and down. I opened my eyes to see that the culprit was my little brother. He was still in his Angry Birds pajamas. Instead of his usual happy face, Kevin looked worried.

"Rosy! Rosy! Wake up! Wake up!" I groaned and bend over, rubbing my eyes.

"Wha-what? What is it?" I asked as I yawned.

He started to shake and said, "It's Papi! He hasn't come back for a long time."

I groaned and mumbled, "Kevin, he just went out to buy supplies. He'll be back soon. The village is just a block from here."

Kevin looked at me deadpanned. I was about to tell him to leave me alone, when he brought his digital angry bird watch right into my face. Taking it from him, it read 2:00 pm… _SHIT!_ Dad was gone for 9 hours! I knew I should have went with him!

I told Kevin to get ready, because we are going to find Dad. I quickly went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I waited… and waited… However, to my disgrace no water came pouring down. Say what now!? Oh come on, it was working last night! Great, this is just brilliant. Now I have to get it from the river! Thank God Mom convinced me to pack my swimming suit. My only regret was that the river water was freezing! I literally jumped in and immediately jumped out. I would gladly take my warm showers, thank you very much!

About an hour later, I was already in my skinny navy jeans, Nirvana shirt, short black boots and a black trench coat. Kevin wore his navy overalls, angry bird sneakers, a blue Dodgers baseball cap, and white shirt. Like the famous roadrunner, we bolted out the door. If I knew my Dad, he was still wondering around that ghost town trying to find the cottage. I was silently praying that we would find him quickly and not run into that creepy old lady again.

 _The Village (Late afternoon)_

I knew it! I knew he couldn't be left alone. I swear, when we find Dad… I am so going to kill him. Kevin and I ran over the bridge to the town. I felt a heavy weight on my stomach. I just hope to find Dad and get the hell out of here. The chilly wind upon my skin burned. It's sure a cold weather for July. As we entered the village, I notice something quite off. To start off, the electric posts were gone and the road looks crappier than before. Cars were gone and the cement sidewalks were gone. Making one road to go back and town was packed and it was the people that totally started to freak me out. Everyone was wearing strange costumes, like in the revolution era I saw in history books. Seriously, was there a fair or a convention going on right now? I guess I missed the memo or something.

"Hey you kids! Get out of the way!"

I turned around to see a carriage pulled by horses charging right at us. I pulled Kevin out of the way, just in time as the carriage drove right pass us. That could have killed us.

"Why don't you watch where you are driving," I yelled back. The man looked back and glared at me. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Rosy, why are people wearing strange clothes?" asked Kevin holding my hand and looking around in awe. I shrugged at him and continued walking.

"Beats me. Must be one of those Shakespearean festivals or something," I said.

I swear, yesterday it was a ghost town… and now it looks like the population of LA. It got even more uncomfortable when everyone in town began to stare. Men narrowed their eyes on me and grunted with distaste. The women were whispering in small groups and pointing at me more than Kevin. Kevin cling on me, being freaked out as well.

"Don't mind us… please go back to your business," I said to the crowd. Of course, they ignored me and continued to stare.

After nearly half an hour of walking through the bustling town, I decided to ask someone if they have seen Dad. A man with a red beard who wore an apron and chef hat was out of his bakery shop, taking a tray of fresh baked bread. As I walked up to him, a wave of sweet bread scented reached to my nostril. My stomach growled and that caught the attention of the baker. He looked at me head to toe with a stunned look. Great, I am being judged again. However, after the baker looked at me, he resumed with a more pleasant look.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle! Aimeriez-vous un peu de pain?" asked the baker.

Crap, I should have bought that translate book at the airport. I know Bonjour mean hello… what the hell does the other stuff mean?

"Um…Je lookei papa-I uh…I mean…I don't speak French, I uh…" The baker looked confused. I sighed and shook my head. "Look man, I am sorry, but I do not speak French," I explained.

"Oh you speak English yes?" The man spoke; I went wide eye and felt relieved. He can speak English too! I nodded at him. " Well mademoiselle, would you like some bread?"

"At the moment no." The baker looked behind me to see Kevin was being shy. "My brother and I are looking for our Father. He's name is Martin Gonzalez and he is-"

"Hmmm Martin… Martin… Nope haven't heard of him," The baker said interrupting me. My blood pressure was at a boiling point. "I'm sorry, I-Marie hurry up with the rolls!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when he yelled at a lady in his bakery. "I'm sorry but I haven't meet anyone with that name and I-NO, NO, NO! We can't have these be sold, they are burned to crisp! Throw them to the pigs! Pardon mademoiselle. Are you new here in our town?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes and groaned with annoyance. Before I could say anything, I heard a commotion coming from afar. I quickly grabbed Kevin and ran toward what appeared to be the center of the town.

"Sorry, we got to go. Nice talking to you," I called out to the baker.

A group of people gathered around an unconscious form laying on the ground near a fountain. We shoved through the crowd to see who it was. To my horror and relieved, the unconscious form was my Dad.

"Dad," I screamed. I quickly went to his side to check on him. I was shaking and calling him to see if he responds. Kevin on the other hand went to grab a handful of water from the fountain and splashed on Dad's face. Thankfully that did the trick. Dad slowly started to wake up, dazed of what happened to him.

"Que paso? Where am I? Oh hijos mios," he cried out as he hugged me and Kevin. "I'm glad you are still here."

Kevin held onto Dad and said, "You scared me Daddy!"

I grunted when Dad pulled me into the hug. I softly patted his back and ignored everyone still staring at us. Seriously, don't these people have better things to do instead of watching us? "Dad we are fine. You're acting as if we disappeared off the face of the Earth. I told should have went with you and not-"

"Mija now it's not the time. We seem to have bigger problems in our hands…right now." I narrowed my eyes as he said this. Did my Dad hit his head badly?

"What do you mean bigger problems? I don't like your tone Dad. What's going on?"

Dad sat there trembling like a leaf. Thank God the crowd dispersed as they lost interest on the strange foreigner and his children. Though that didn't stop them to stare intensely at us, especially to me. As Kevin and I helped dad up to his feet, he began pulling something from his back pocket. All of a sudden, I heard someone calling us. We turned to see an old spectacle man approaching us. Stranger danger! Stranger danger!

However, he still came up to us with a smile on his face. "Hello, I was just outside my bookshop and noticed you Monsieur fainting. Are you alright?"

Dad quickly nodded his head and said, "Yes, thank you for your concern. Didn't mean to alert the whole town."

The man chuckled at him. He then looked at me with wonder, especially my clothes. I pulled my arms around my body and turned away. The old man looked at us with sympathy. He offered us to come to his book shop for some tea. I was about to decline, but I looked at my Dad and changed my mind. I mean, a few minute would not hurt.

 _Bookstore_

Ok, I hate to admit it, but the bookstore was really cool. Every book on the shelf had a different texture instead of the regular paper back or hardcover. They feel different and even some were new. Some of the pages were still stuck together that they need to be cut with scissors. There were books I haven't even heard of except those that were plays of Shakespeare or scholar books. The majority was in French but a few were in English. There was one book that caught my eye. I pulled it out slowly and started to read.

Dad and the kind old man were in deep conversation near the front of the store. Kevin was looking at figurines that decorated a shelf. He was about to touch an antique vase, when I immediately slapped his hand away.

"Ouch! What was that for? I did not break it," Kevin screamed at me.

I looked at him and said sternly, "It's not yours to touch and you cannot touch anything without permission."

Kevin grumbled as he walked away from me. After that situation ended, I decided to go back to reading the book. I was about to turn the next page, when I heard a commotion from my Dad.

"Are you sure the date is right?! This better not be a joke!" cried Dad.

I looked over to my Dad to see he knocked over his chair and backed away from the old man. The bookseller was trying to talk to my Dad in a calm voice.

"Monsieur, please calm down. I assure you the date on the newspaper is correct. Today it is July 13, 1780," the bookseller said serenely.

Book guy say what now? How the heck are we in 1780? It's supposed to be the 21st century! What the hell is going on? I placed the book back on the bookshelf and walked back to Dad. Before I could say anything, Dad quickly grabbed Kevin's hand.

"Roselia, we are leaving right now," My Dad commanded.

The old man stood there watching my Dad and Kevin leave the store in disbelief. He turned to me to see I was staring at him in shock.

I just shrugged at him and said, "I am so sorry about that. Thanks for your help anyways." I immediately ran out of the store and tried to keep up with Dad. I felt bad for the bookseller as we continued to ignore him as he called us to come back. I was almost out of breath when Dad slowed down for a little while. I looked up at him and said in an exhausted voice, "Dad, wait up! What is going on? Why did that guy say it was-"

Dad held onto Kevin's hand tightly and said, "Hija let's talk back at the cottage _NOW_!"

Kevin and I shared a look of disbelief. I have never seen Dad so furious and worried in my life. Now I knew something was definitely wrong.

 _Cottage (sunset)_

Oh…Ok…Is Dad for real!? There I was, sitting there on the chair, stupefied. What Dad was telling me can't be true. It just cannot be true at all. How can all three of us go back in time? There was no time machine or anything!

Then I realize, everything makes sense now. First the mysterious earthquake. The it was the village that looks more outdated than before. After that it was the way people were dressed, the date on the newspaper, and our car is gone! The car was missing. Dad must have thought someone stole it. When Dad asked the locals if they have seen it, no one even knew what a car is. Not only that… my cell phone is gone! I cannot call or text Jenna.

Its official, we ended up back in history France… _fuck my life_! Dad was distress. He can't figure out how to even get back home. Kevin began to panic as well; he missed mom and…mom? That's right, mom is still back home in modern time. She doesn't know what happened to us. Thinking about mom made my heart ache. Before leaving for the trip, I didn't say a proper goodbye to her. I was still upset for making me to go on this stupid trip. Now I regret for ever being pissed off at her.

"Daddy… are we stuck here forever?" my brother asked as tears fell out of his eyes.

I watched in silent as Dad gathered Kevin into his arms. My heart broken when Kevin started to cry in my Dad's shoulder. The question that came to my mind was, how on earth did we got ourselves in 18th century France?! I never wanted this! I want to go home!

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened yesterday. Okay, I went to town with Kevin. Then we looked around and bought ice cream. We came back and there was that creepy old lady and… wait a minute! I immediately opened my eyes in shock. The old lady, of course. I meet her twice, in person and in the dream I had. She said something about teaching me a lesson of some sorts. _That's just silly Roselia_ , my sensible mind scolded me. S _he can't be responsible or she would've been a witch. I mean hello, witches aren't real!_ All of this was giving me a migraine, especially when Kevin began to cry for Mom. Dad hugged him even harder. He was trying to be strong while trying not to cry as well. My Dad looked over me apologetic.

He opened his mouth and said softly, "Hija…I-"

I held a hand to stop him from talking. No matter how hard I tried to be pissed at him, I couldn't. It's not his fault. I took Kevin out of my Dad's arms. I carried him up the stairs to our bedroom. I softly placed him in the bed and he felt right to sleep. I sighed when I saw the tear stains on his rose cheeks. As I closed the door quietly, I went back down stairs to see my Dad sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. I knew he was blaming himself for all of this. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see me.

"Dad, I'm not upset, it's not your fault," I said with a sigh. I decided not to tell him about the old lady. Trust me, I had my reasons. "We'll figure this out, I just know it." Dad nodded and hugged me tightly.

"I know hija, we'll figure things out tomorrow. For now, let's plan what we should do in the meantime to survive this…predicament. Everything will go better tomorrow."

I gave him a weak smile and left upstairs to bed. I was feeling nauseous and hungry. Everything happened to fast but I had to be strong. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Little did I know things were about to get worst.

* * *

 _Chap 2 has been edited. Hello my fellow readers, how are you liking my rewrite so far? The next chapter will go right into the movie. I can tell you Roselia will be living in the provincial town for a year. Also I will mention how they got settle and surviving an era they don't belong to. Please read and review. Until then, bye bye!_


	3. Little Town

Chapter 3

 _Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter about… ME! (Audience silent with crickets chirping in the background) Just kidding! XD Let us see how Roselia and her family has been doing for a year in the "dreaded" village. What she doesn't know is that a magical adventure is about to start that will change her life forever! I mean come on, who would not want to be in Beauty and the Beast world?! In other news, in future chapters, at the end of the chapter I will post a contest to see who can guess what movie I referenced in the chapter first, I will dedicate the next chapter to you! I don't own Beauty and the beast or its songs, Disney does. I only my OCs and the fairytale twists! Enjoy and review please!_

* * *

 _Roselia's POV: One year later…_

 **Cock-a-doodle-doo!**

Ugh, seriously!? Can't that stupid bird wake me up in one more hour!? I had one eye opened to see the sun slowly rising in my bedroom window. I mumbled irritably and shoved the pillow over my head. Why me? Why can't that stupid rooster wake me up at noon? Boy, this is Déjà vu. Wait a minute… sorry but no…it's worse than déjà vu. You would think I would wake up in my own bed thinking this was all a dream. Sadly, you are wrong! One year had passed and I have become the most miserable person on Earth.

Throughout the year, we didn't find a way back home. We are stuck in a period we don't know much. To top it off, it's in a foreign country and a language I hardly even knew. Thank god the majority speaks English, but that wasn't the big issue. The issue was there was no technology! No Wi-Fi…no TV …no chocolate… electricity…the horror! They don't even have indoor plumbing! Everything had to be done manually; the laundry, ironing and cooking. I now realize that I took everything for granted when living in my modern world. I felt the cold morning wind blowing into my bedroom. I shivered and tucked the bedsheets over me. I decided to sleep for five more minutes. Just five… glorious… minutes… of sleep.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

I was barely entering dream world when I felt a jolt in bed. It was making me and the mattress bounce uncontrollably. I groaned with dismay and slightly opened my eyes. Kevin was bouncing like a certain striped tiger. I grabbed my pillow and I tossed it over his head to make him stop.

I placed my hand over my face and murmured, "KEVIN! It's barely 5 am, please…let me sleep for just a few more-"

"Come on Rosy! Wake up! I want to into town," my brother screamed as he continued to jump up and down.

"We can go there in an hour or two. I need my beauty sleep," I mumbled into my pillow.

"What beauty sleep?"

My eyes widen and I turned my head slowly. Kevin immediately gulped and his face turned white. "What did you say?" I hissed out.

"Nothing! You are the most beautiful girl ever," he said quickly.

"That's what I thought."

I laid my head back down to sleep more, but Kevin was not done yet. "Dad is already up finishing his special," Kevin said slyly to me at the last word.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was referring to my dad's invention. Ever since we got here, Dad's been trying to find a way home or create stuff to make money for us. Let's just say, thank god he has not burnt down the cottage yet. I covered myself again and rolled to the side. However, my joy was short lived when my sheets were pulled away completely. I shivered and moved my hand to find the covers.

"Don't give me any excuse young lady," Kevin said, mimicking mom when she got irritated at me for being lazy. "Now up, up, up!" He jumped down from the bed and went to our small bathroom. I sat up and held my throbbing head. _Why me God? Why?_

 _Later that morning…_

After an hour of getting ready, I waited near the door for Kevin. The sun's rays filtered through the wooden windows, shining on the mirror that reflected on my eyes making me squint. I moved away and saw my reflection in our small mirror. What I saw made me belch. I personally hate to wear dresses. However, due to our circumstances, I am forced to wear when being in public. My everyday wardrobe was a white long sleeve petticoat under the blue dress with a white apron to prevent any future stains. Dresses in the 18th century don't come cheap and they are never distributed daily like in modern stores. It is uncomfortable for me. I felt completely nude and girly. Yuck! What I did to relieve from feeling awkward. I decided to wear my old jeans under my dress. What harm would it do to me; the dress covers them. Aside from that I had to wear leather shoes instead of my boots or sneakers. I wasn't bothered by it; at least I can preserve my modern shoes for the moment and wear them on occasions the townsfolk aren't looking. My short dark brown hair grew a bit longer over the year. They reached my shoulders and I had to tie it with a blue silk ribbon. No matter how I try to convince the barber to cut it, he wouldn't oblige. He said that _"nice girls don't have boy's hair"._

The sound of rushing footsteps made me turn away from my reflection. I rolled my eyes to see Kevin was rushing down the stairs. He was wearing his everyday black breeches, a beige long sleeved shirt with a brown vest, and brown leather shoes. It was a tacky outfit, but it was all we could find for the moment. He jumps down a step and smiles at me. I nodded as I reached to my large woven straw basket with the eggs ready for selling and a worn book I borrowed from the kind bookseller.

 _Village…_

I held Kevin by the hand as we walked over the bridge to the village. It was a beautiful day… I think. I mean, the sun rose covering the sky with a golden blanket, the birds flew by while chirping and a cool breeze blew, easing the hot weather.

I wasn't thrilled at all when I had to do our egg selling at town. Everybody shuns us. Ever since we "magically," I should put it, arrived at this forsaken town, nobody has shown their neighborly hospitality to us. I don't blame them for not trusting three complete strangers that appeared suddenly in their town who happen to wear strange clothes and have no idea what Wi-Fi is. I dimly hope that as time went by, they could have felt a bit of sympathy and help us settle down. It didn't happen, they simply ignore us and gossip about my father, Kevin and mostly about me. Yup, I became the hot topic of the town; they even honor me for labeling me as the **"Tomboy"** of town. I didn't mind…scratch that, I don't even care what these people think of me. I won't let it rule my life. They should talk, these people are so predictable every day when I go into town. The only person who ever shown compassion was the bookseller, my best and only friend.

We finally arrived the entrance of the town, Kevin let go of my hand and walked in front. He was always happy when we go to town. I simply can't understand why he wants to go so badly. He doesn't have friends and the townsfolk are always gossiping about him, especially about that time when he dressed up as Muscular Wonder Boy. He even jumped on some cart and screamed out "Villains beware because Muscular Wonder Boy is here!" I shuddered at that memory, embarrassed and he nearly blew our cover. Aside from that, I knew he was excited for another reason I don't want to even think about.

 _"Little town, it's a quite village,"_ said Kevin as two little birds flew over his head.

 _"Everyday like the one before,"_ I responded back.

Kevin gave me a knowing smile and calls back to me, " _Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…"_

Right on cue people began to come out of their homes, chimney sweepers popping out of the sooty chimney, women peeking out of their windows to shake their carpets and even the man at the stock began their usually greeting.

 _"Bonjour!"_

 _"Bonjour!"_

 _"Bonjour!"_

 _"Bonjour!"_

 _"Bonjour!"_

I rolled my eyes at their fake happy greetings. Right, like they are happy to see us… stupid fake people. _There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell_ , I thought to myself, watching the baker delivering fresh bread to a woman _, every morning is just same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town…_

"Good morning Roselia. Good morning Kevin!"

I snapped back to reality and forced a smile to the man.

"Good morning monsieur," I said through my teeth.

"Hi Mr. bread man!" Kevin greeted, waving his hand.

"Where are you two off two?" the baker asked as he placed his bread near his opened bakery window.

"Well, we're about to sell some food and we need to go to the bookstore-"

"Yeah! Rosy read the most wonderful story," Kevin cut in excitedly, I smiled inwardly, he just loves stories. Kevin grabbed the book out of my hands and showed it to the baker. "It's about this awesome beanstalk growing, and, and this boy meets this scary ogre and-"

The baker rolled his eyes and looked away from us. "That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

"But I didn't tell you the best part," my brother cried out with disappointment.

I quickly held Kevin's hand and took him away. I was fuming, if he is so much interested where we are going, why bother talking to us? As we continued on our way to the book store, women were already huddled in groups and at the moment they saw me, the never-ending gossip began.

"Look there she goes that girl is strange no question…

Dazed and distracted can't you tell…"

Seriously, I can hear you people! The most irritating thing is that I can practically hear them and they pretend I can't. My right eye began to twitch, but I compose myself and continued our way. I passed by a woman with a big pink feathered hat, sipping her tea. She thinks she is so proper with her tea and her nose in the air. The barber looked out from his window of the second floor of his home. I almost laughed when he accidently cutting off a moustache of his client. Poor guy. More and more villagers began to fill the streets, watching at us like predator eagles. How I hate this place.

"Never part of any crowd."

"Cause her head's up on some cloud."

"No denying she's a funny girl…"

A wagon passed by and motioning to Kevin to seat on the steps of the wagon, we both jumped and sat down. Man, we love getting free rides, without the driver knowing it. I looked over to see the usual activities of the villagers. The driver saw a village girl named Rebecca walking down the street and smiled at her.

"Bonjour!"

Rebecca heard the driver and grinned back. "Good day!"

"How is your family?"

I looked to my left to see another village girl walking up to the butcher and his wife's meat stand. "Bonjour!"

The butcher saw the girl and smiled sweetly at her. I swear he had hearts in his eyes. "Good day!"

Sadly, the butcher did not see his wife glaring behind him holding a meat mallet. "How is your wife?"

A Mother of six… no sorry, nine kids was yelling at the egg farmer. "I need six eggs!"

"That's too expensive!"

There must be more than this provincial life, I thought to myself grimly.

Watching that the wagon was passing by the bookstore, Kevin and I jumped off and walked into the safe haven from this hellish place. I am really happy to see a friendly face.

"Ah! Roselia! How are you?" greeted the book seller, he gave me a strong hug.

He was the only person in this place to have really helped us. I smiled when he even offered me a part time job. I didn't earn much, but it was the least I can do to repay him for helping my family. This was my paradise. I would spend hours reading in here. Today was my day off, but I always stop by.

"Very well, thank you," I said while wiping the sweat from my forehead.

The bookseller retreats and ruffles Kevin's hair, making the boy giggle. "Bonjour to you Kevin."

Kevin stood in his "hero" pose and said in a stern voice, "That's Muscular Wonder Boy to you fine citizen."

The bookseller laughed and said, "Of course Muscular Wonder Boy. Ready for another story book?"

"Yeah! Do you have a book about vampires?" my brother asked eagerly. This made the bookseller to laugh heartily.

"Oh Kevin, you certainly have unique taste. Let us see if I do." He walks to one of the book shelves. I raised an eyebrow in wonder. Maybe I should get a book as well. Oh, which reminds me…

"I come to return the book I borrowed," I said as I handed him the "Jack and the Beanstalk."

"Finished already?" he asked with wonder, retrieving a black book. I chuckled and motioned towards Kevin.

"He wouldn't let me stop until I finished it."

"Hey!" protested Kevin, crossing his arms indignantly, "The book was awesome, I had to know whether the ogre was going to have Jack for breakfast. It would have been awesome; buuuut it didn't happen that way." He pouted at his suppose disappointment, making the man laugh harder.

"Hahaha, well my boy, we may not receive the ending that we really want but you must admit it, you liked it so far," said the bookseller with a wink.

Kevin sighed and nodded with a small smile. The book seller handed him the black book as Kevin jumped with excitement. I am pretty sure this is the vampire book he wanted. I looked at him as if he was crazy, but deep down I was happy that he was excited. He placed the black book in the basket.

I return my attention to the book seller and asked, "Have you got anything new?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not since yesterday."

"That's alright," I replied and scanned a few books on the shelf. A blue book caught my eye and smirked. "I'll borrow this one." I handed him the book. He focused his glasses reading the golden title.

"That one? But you read it twice and hated it."

"Exactly! I just like to read the silly notions of romance and magic. Also, it's the only thing I wouldn't mind reading. It beats Romeo and Juliet and it is not about politics and such," I said while moving the strain of my hair out of my eyes.

"Hahaha, and it's in English too. Well my dear, if you like it so much…it's yours."

I went wide eye, my mouth hanging, I could even feel the drool dripping. "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't kid around," he replied winking at me.

"But sir-"

"I insist, now you must off, you wouldn't want those eggs to spoil."

Kevin and I both thank the bookseller and exited out of the safe haven. I never thought I would own a book from this time. I was excited and yet thwarted that it wasn't a book I would actually like. However, the generosity of the book seller soaked my heart and I began to read it. Nothing could spoil this day. What could possibly go wrong? See my sarcasm there?

Kevin ran towards a group of children to play jump rope. However, the moment the children saw him, they immediate went running off. Kevin stood there, puzzled at this event. He looks at me questionably.

"What happened? I don't have morning's breakfast on my face, do I?" he asked me.

I motioned him to come over and held his hand tightly. I remembered hearing the children's parents tell them to stay away from Kevin. The reason why is because he is weird and they do not want their children to be the town gossip too. However, things returned to its annoying glory from the gossip. I did not even realize three men were staring at me. Either thinking I was pretty or a piece of meat.

"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well."

"With a dreamy, far-off look."

I moved the hanging sign to block the water from the drainage pipe.

"And her nose stuck in a book."

"What a puzzle to the rest of us…"

As we walked closer to the water fountain, I felt Kevin tug my sleeve.

"Rosy, why won't the kids play with me?"

I sighed and looked at him. "Don't worry about it Kevin. Why don't we head over to the fountain and read our books?"

He looked down at his shoes and said meekly, "Okay sis, but I don't get it. Why do they run off when I go to play with them?"

"They are just silly. They don't know fun even if it hits them on the head. You don't need them. Come on, let's go okey dokey?"

"Okey dokey."

We finally reached the fountain and we sat down on the edge. I handed him his book of vampires, while I read my own book. Near us stood a washer woman washing her laundry. Man this fountain must be pretty dirty. Wouldn't kill anyone to invent the washing machine yet? Maybe Dad can… nope, do not even think about it! A shepherd was leading his sheep and one of the sheep came close to us with curiosity. I decided to have some fun here.

"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because - you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!" I said to the sheep sarcastically sweet.

I chuckled when the washer woman looked at me annoyed and left with her nose up in the air. To my horror and humor, the sheep took a small bite of the corner of the page. No! I just got this book!

"Hey! Eat your own book! Shoo!" Kevin gave me a Nelson's laugh. "Shut up Kevin!"

Later on, we passed by a hat store and a chubby lady looked at us. Being a snot, she talked to the seller and took off her hat. To my surprise, her hair came off and realize it was a wig. The seller tried not to cringed at her bald head. I giggled and walked on still hearing their conversation.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty". Her looks have got no parallel."

"But behind that fair façade. I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us…"

I furrowed and frowned. First of all, my name doesn't mean beautiful and I'm not beautiful. Now they are contradicting themselves, I am the tomboy of town not their beauty. I shook my head and decided to leave it. Kevin and I continued reading our books, not actually paying attention where we were walking. We even walked on a wooden cart, I heard a man yelp but didn't see what happened. I slightly looked back to see a man lying on the ground. I swear there were small birds flying around his head. Heh, I'm sure he is okay.

"She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us…"

Yep, nothing else can ruin this day, not even- BOOM! My head shot up at the sound of a musket and saw something from the sky falling…a duck? Oh no! I gritted my teeth and instantly grabbed Kevin by the arm. Not him, anyone but him! I heard he was supposed to be on a month hunting trip. Why did he have to return early? Kevin wasted no time to but to break into a smile, wanting to pull away from my grasp.

"Rosy! It's him, he's back!"

"Kevin not now! Let's go and get those eggs sold," I replied firmly.

Kevin looked at me with pleading eyes. "But sis, I want to see him and-"

"Now Kevin! Let's go!"

It took an effort to keep Kevin with me. Please God and the Virgin Mary, please perform a miracle for me and don't have HIM cross my path, not today, not tomorrow, not ever, I prayed mentally. Just up ahead, in a narrow street, stood the lady who always bought our eggs, she even has herbs to sell. Thank God, well…better to this quick.

Not far from Roselia and Kevin near the pot stand…

The morning hunt was over and all the men returned to the village. They were exhausted but thrilled for a glorious sport. However, no one outshined a particular brute and hero of the town. Hidden in the shadows in the town square, the man made one last shot at a poor unfortunate duck, hitting a bullseye. His dwarf companion and admirer went to retrieve the dead creature. The man blew off the smoke of his musket. He gave an arrogant smile, causing all the near young ladies swoon and faint. The midget named Lefou, opened a sack to catch the duck… but fell next to him…bummer. Looking at both sides with embarrassment for his epic fail, he tucked the duck in the sack and returned to his best friend.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world," praised Lefou.

Gaston, the town's hero, moved out of the shadows. He was a huge man, with fair skin and an extremely athletic build that can give Schwarzenegger a run for his money. His hair was long and black that was tied into a ponytail, he had a cleft chin and possesses icy blue eyes. The man's attire was a red tunic and black tights with brown boots. He wore his yellow gloves for the hunt today.

He was going on a month long trip for hunting, but he decided to come back earlier. Gaston was the town's hero and a handsome man every girl would want to marry. However, he had this massive ego trait that everyone was blinded from, all except for one particular girl. He smirked at Lefou and began walking away, beginning his search for this particular girl.

His lackey was a contrast to his handsome appearance. Lefou was short, literally, slightly obese with black eyes and a large pink nose. He had known Gaston ever since they were kids. He was the definition of a dog. He would literally follow Gaston, obey Gaston, and kneel for Gaston.

"I know," said Gaston with a cocky attitude.

Lefou grabbed all the dead animals' fur and rushed after his friend. "No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl, for that matter."

Lefou was then snatched up by Gaston under his smelly armpit. He grunted in pain.

"It's true, Lefou. And I've got my sights set on that one," declared the hunters as he pointed with his musket towards Roselia selling her eggs with her brother Kevin.

Lefou was stunned at the choice of girl and looked back at him uncertain.

"The foreigner's daughter? The tomboy-OMPH!" Lefou was dropped on the floor.

"She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's –

"The most beautiful girl in town," said Gaston as he ran his sweaty gloved hand through his black hair.

"I know, but – OW!" Gaston drops his musket on Lefou's small head so he can carry it for him. Then he snatches Lefou's black bow tie and lifts him up, narrowing his eyes dangerously at him.

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

Lefou gulped and said, "Of course you do! But what I mean is that she's odd-"

Gaston would not hear of it, he nonchalant drops him and leers at Roselia hungrily.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell."

He grabbed his musket out of Lefou's hand. He stared at his reflection in one of the hanging pots. He was so focused on his perfect face that he did not notice Lefou tapped his leg trying to notify him that Roselia and Kevin were leaving. Roselia stopped Gaston and she picked up her pace to escape.

"Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry her."

Gaston saw Roselia slipping away into the crowd with Kevin in tow. He wouldn't let this chance slip and with determination, began to follow the pair. Unknown to him, he passed by the Bimbetts sisters. They were a group of blond triplets who were desperate to catch Gaston's interest in one of them. They sighed and squeal at the sight of the muscular man. Sadly, they were not paying attention to their current chore of filling the pail of water. Lefou stared at the girls in awe, before the shooting water hit Lefou right in the face.

"Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute," sang the sisters as they fainted to the ground.

Where is she, thought Gaston. As the cart moved away from him, he smiled when he spotted a brown hair girl pulling her brother through the crowd.

Roselia's POV…

He was behind us, I know it. The hair on the back of my neck rise. That's when I knew he was on our trail. Hopefully, I can lose him in this overcrowded market place and directly going straight home. Kevin held my hand tightly, but was looking back to see if he spots Gaston. Seriously, why can't his hero be Tim Tebow or Eddie Murphy? I suspect Gaston brainwashed him so he can get to me. Well it won't work! As we continued to walk, I could hear the hustle and bustle of the town.

"Bonjour!"

"Pardon."

"Good day."

"Mais oui!"

"You call this bacon?"

"What lovely grapes!"

"Some cheese."

"Ten yards!"

"One pound."

"Excuse me!"

"I'll get the knife."

"Please let me through!"

"This bread-"

"Those fish-"

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

"Madame's mistaken."

"Well, maybe so."

"Good morning!"

"Oh, good morning!"

"There must be more than this provincial life!" I exclaimed to myself, nearly reaching the bridge to our home.

I could hear Gaston yelling among the people to nobody in particular. "Just watch, I'm going to make Rose my wife!"

It's Roselia not Rose you idiot, I thought bitterly. I finally manage to reach the end of the overcrowded town and nearing to the bridge. However, I could still hear the overbearing gossip.

"Look there she goes. The girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle…It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in. 'Cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl… That Rose! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"

My eye began to twitch as I overheard this comment. That's it! I cannot take it anymore! I decided to speak my mind right now.

"You know what people; I can clearly hear you right now!"

I turned at them and they began to walk off normally, like I was not even there. I grunted at them and returned to my book. Reading will ease my migraine at the moment.

I decided to read softly out loud to myself. "The girl did not see where she was going when she accidently bumped into someone. 'Watch where you are going,' the girl cried. Her eyes widen when she saw standing in front of her was-"

My happiness was short lived when a bulky figure blocked my path; I gritted my teeth knowing who was stalling me.

"Hello Rose," greeted Gaston slyly.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname and tried to move away from him. "It's Roselia, now if you do not mind I- HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"

My book was snatched away into the hands of the fiend gorilla. Gaston flipped through the pages scanning at it distastefully. I tried to get it back, but he would dodge away from my reach.

"Gaston!" greeted my brother cheerfully as he hugged him.

I rolled my eyes. Please don't start. I want to get out now, I thought to myself. Gaston looked down at him and gave him his iconic heroic grin. He ruffled Kevin's hair chuckling.

"Hello my number one fan! Have you been practicing your wrestling skills that I taught you?"

"Yeah! I manage to rip off the head of the dummy. But Rosy wouldn't fix it because she says that fighting doesn't solve anything," Kevin said while crossing his arms.

Gaston chuckled at this shaking his head disapprovingly at me.

"Hehehe, Kevin you must understand females are very delicate about our need to fight." I groaned; can he be any more sexiest? He leans closer and whispers to Kevin, "I'll get you another dummy and we can practice wrestling together."

Oh hell to the no! That is not going to happen!

"No way! I don't think so!" I exclaimed angrily, intervening between the two, taking Kevin's hand. Kevin looked at me with a sad puppy dog look while Gaston just smirked at me. I tried again to take my book back. I reached for it, however Gaston raised my book over his head. "Gaston, give me my book back right now! I am not kidding!"

Gaston wasn't going to leave me so easily. He opened the book and turned all the pages. "How can you read this? There's no pictures."

"Well some people like to use their imagination and brain cells," I replied as a matter of fact, crossing my arms.

"Mine's got pictures Gaston!" Kevin cried out as he took his black book and opened it, showing it to Gaston. Gaston looked at me repulsed as he threw my book in a puddle of mud. That son of the bitch! Not my new book!

"Roselia! How can you brainwash your own brother with these book?!" He sighed and looked Kevin. "It's not right for a woman and a growing boy to read. That boy needs to do things a boy normally does: hunting, drinking beer, wrestling and working out to be in shaped. Not reading and filling his head with nonsense, especially about… ugh…vampires? Really Roselia? Is that what you teach your brother? As for you, you might be starting to get ideas…thinking-"

"Oh and thinking is such a bad thing Gaston? Jeez, I wonder where mankind would be if thinking wasn't a trait?" I asked sarcastically, "You are positively primeval."

Gaston chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. My eye again began to twitch and my hand curled into a fist. He is just asking for it! "Hehehe, Thank you Roselia. What do you say you, me and Kevin go over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

"Whoohoo! Come on Rosy! Gaston, can you tell me a story about your hunting?" cried out Kevin as he grabbed Gaston's hand.

"Of course my boy, I will even show you how to shoot with my musket," Gaston said with a smirk.

I widen my eyes and tried to free myself. I remembered the time he showed Kevin how to shoot behind my back. I hate guns or any weapons. Kevin could have gotten hurt or worse. This time, I won't let it happen again.

"Perhaps some other time Gaston. Kevin and I will be busy," I said, while trying to remove Gaston's arm.

I heard a scoff and to my disgust saw those mindless creepy triplets. They glared at me when they saw Gaston holding me. I think their names were Claudette, Laurette and Paulette. I remembered meeting them the first time at the tavern where they work. They simply hated me the moment they set their eyes on me. I have no idea why since I don't talk to them. However, I realize that since Gaston began to pursue me, another mystery I yet need to solve, the triplets and I are bitter enemies. Though, I don't mind and they can have Gaston if they want to. I hope he does notice them one day and he will leave me alone.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Claudette

"She's crazy!" exclaimed Laurette

"He's gorgeous!" sighed Paulette, all three returning to look like stupid love sick birds at Gaston. I really wish Gaston noticed them and not me.

I huffed and duked away from Gaston's grasp. Thankfully I grabbed my book out of his hand. Grabbing Kevin by the arm, I pulled him away as we made our way toward home.

"Gaston we can't! You can take those girls with you instead. They are more willingly to see those stupid trophies. We need to help dad so good bye and good riddance."

A burst of laughter erupted and I turned to see that annoying midget, Lefou. Huh, I didn't notice him there before. Aside from being Gaston's follower, he is sneaky.

"That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get," Lefou said sarcastically.

Lefou and Gaston began to laugh. Oh… My… Gosh! They are making fun of my Dad! Those stupid jerks! I shot an angry glare and placed my hands on my hips.

"Don't talk about our Dad that way," I yelled at them.

Kevin saw Gaston laughing at what Lefou just said. "Gaston…why are you laughing?"

Gaston and Lefou stopped laughing. Gaston realized his mistake and looked angrily at Lefou.

"Yeah, don't talk about their Father that way," Gaston reprimanded. He beats Lefou's head, causing him to look dazed. This made me angrier than before.

I crossed my arms and said sternly, "My Dad is NOT crazy. He's a genius and noble person. Something that you yourself is missing."

I would have given him a smug look if not for the sudden explosion that came from our…house?

"Daddy," screamed Kevin.

Holy shit, I saw smoke coming from underneath the house. I ran like hell, dragging poor Kevin along. Papi, I scolded mentally, you better not have done something stupid and got yourself killed! I growled when I heard laughter behind me, knowing it was those two stupid heads. Don't worry; karma will get back at them.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed my recent update. I will be writing more for the next few days. I have decided to enter a fandom contest at Iinkkit. So, I would like to ask for your support so that I may finish the fanfic before Dec. 22._ _Do not forget in upcoming chapters, there will be a contest! Good luck!_ _Please read and review, more will come. Until then, bye, bye!_


	4. Into the Woods

Chapter 4

 _I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs…which is sad, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle) oh yeah baby! I can do whatever I want with this fanfiction! Glad to see positive reviews and here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Kevin and I ran towards the outer double doors of the basement. Opening them, thick smoke emerged, causing us to erupt in uncontrollable coughs. My eyes were watery as I tried to see through the thick smoke. Kevin cried out for dad, I stopped him when he tried to run into the basement. We waited until the smoked cleared off, revealing our dad stuck in a barrel upside down. He desperately tried to wiggle his way out of it, only to get even more stuck. Finally, he bounced pugnaciously to destroy the barrel. Did he make it out…no. To his dismay, the ring remained the waist with a few planks that made it look like he was wearing a skirt. Dad frowned and pulled it down along with his dark olive breeches. I snorted and covered my mouth to hold back a laugh, watching him pulled his breeches back on and blushing at us.

"Dad are you alright?" I asked, looking worried but amused at the same time.

Dad turns to me with a disappointed look that morphed into anger. He turns toward a machine, as the smoked cleared; I realize it was his invention. The invention was odd and complex. It had a mini heat with a funnel and there was a tea pot wired to some twirly thingy. In addition, there was a pink chair attached, along with a lever but that wasn't what made the invention stand out. At the very front, stood out a long wicked ax…yeah, my dad invented a very complicated version of a chainsaw with wheels. Kevin looked at it, then at dad.

"Did it work?" asked Kevin curiously, this fueled dad's anger even more.

"No! And I'm about to give up on this JUNK!" He kicks it to prove his point but the latter was more painful on his foot. Dad curses but regrets when he realizes Kevin was next to him. I rolled my eyes and looked at him amused.

"You always say that dad. Yet, you always continue working on his…this…what is it again exactly?"

"It's a wood chopper mija. With wheels," he replied with a mocking tone, shaking his head at it. "I mean it this time querida. I'll never make this boneheaded contraption to work!" Kevin gasps at this and place his hands on his hips.

"Dad! I can't believe what I'm hearing," he huffed, "You always told us a Gonzalez never retreats to the impossible!"

"Ay hijo, if you are going through the inevitable pain of creating something that will result exploding, you know your efforts are futile."

"I don't take that as an excuse papi! Remember what grandpa once said, _'if you first don't succeed, try again till you do succeed_." My dad looked blank at first but a smile grew as he heaved his chest while grabbing a wrench.

"You're right hijo! I remember your abuelo saying that to me that time I lost my job."

I smiled at that distant memory. Grandfather was a very humorous and wise man in the family. When I was little, he would always take me for a Sunday special at 31 Flavors and to spite my mom would always take me to the movie theaters to watch the scariest movies. I was truly hurt when we lost him two years ago. I snapped back to reality at the tinkering my dad began to make.

"What are we waiting for? I'll get this contraption working in no time. Roselia, pass me the dog-legged clencher.," he said.

I searched the tool box looking for the double…whatever it's called. Spotting the wrench like tool with two wiggly antenna thingies, I handed it to my dad who was now lying on a flat platform scooter. He rolls under the contraption and begins to tinker it. I sat down next to Kevin near the boiler as we watched him.

"So, did the two of you have a good time at town today?" I looked deadpan at him while Kevin began to babble over his adventures.

"Yeah! I burrowed a new book about vampires' papi."

"A book about vampires? Porque? I never knew you were into that stuff."

"Dad, I have to know everything about them in case they show up at our door. Then I would protect you two from the forces of evil."

"Oh yes," I replied sarcastically, "Muscular Wonder Boy will always come when he hears our plead for help." Kevin raised his eyebrows at me and cross his arms.

"I don't know what you are talking Rosy. I told you already, Muscular Wonder Boy is my friend. I don't know his identity. His identity is so secret, not even he knows who he is." I stare at hi with disbelief, he is still in his little pathetic superhero fantasy? Something is wrong with that boy, I thought to myself, shaking my head.

"What about you mija?" I blinked at the question, well, might as well just summarize it then.

"I got a new book too…for free."

"Deveras? That sounds wonderful mija!" Dad continued tinkling his creation as I sat with Kevin, both watching him perfecting every detail that can guarantee our freedom from this town. Then, for reason I don't even know, my mind went straight with the towns people. Their gossiping and treatment towards me and my family started to bother me, which shouldn't since I don't even care. I was labeled as the town's tomboy and odd girl who acts out of place in their world. Ironically, that is what I am, a girl of the future. Despite telling myself to just let it go, it did somehow trigger the self-esteem, just a bit. Perhaps I should ask dad.

"Daddy?"

"Si mija?"

"Do you think I'm… _odd_?" I saw dad sliding away from under the chopper and looked at me with his goggles. Boy, his eyes were ten times bigger and it was creeping me out.

"Mi hija? Odd? Dios mio Roselia, what makes you think yourself as being odd? You know that you are my greatest treasure. Un _diamante en bruto_." Dad winks at me and reach a hand to me, taking it he squeezes tightly to ensure that he wasn't lying. I smiled softly and I gave him a squeeze back.

"Ya se papi. It's just that…the townsfolk were at it again and it starting to sicken me. I mean, I could simply ignore it but now that a year had pass, I'm beginning to think everyone here hates us."

"Roselia, people here don't hate us, they just don't understand us. We behave and think differently because we are from the 21sft century. Everyone else are beginning to experience changes among their world. They are afraid of changes and it will take time for them to get used to it. Don't think of me as ignorant mija but I know my history too. Just let everyone discover on their own that we are not bad."

"Yeah but, they make it such a big deal. I mean, whenever I'm in town, everyone gossip loudly to make sure I hear them. They don't even allow other children to play with Kevin! That is the last straw for me dad. It bugs me," I huffed, letting out the negative thoughts and feelings, "The only person who was been decent ids the bookseller. He always talks to me whenever he can but there is no else I can talk to." I lowered my eyes, feeling blue when I mention this thought.

"What about Gaston? He is a handsome fellow and always trying to court you." My eyes nearly popped out of their socket. Did dad just propose I should hang out with that _ape_?

"EEWWW! Dad don't even mention that dirty ass! He gives me the willies and he's rude and conceited and…and..he is just not for me. End of story"

"Really Rosy?" I think he is awesome," stated Kevin, I shot him a glare.

"Well, all I can say is try to look at the positive side and always have hope in your heart. Besides, we will soon move once I win the contest at the fair. Then we can move on and figure out how to get home," dad says as he finished tinkering his invention, standing up he stood beside us. "I think that's done it. Now let's give it a test."

Kevin cheered and I nodded, mumbling a small prayer that it can work. Dad pulled down the lever and the machine came to life. The funnel blew black smoke and the tea pot began to shriek, making the three of us flinch and covering our ears. After a short chain reaction, the ax began to chop the wood and the once it was done, a small platform sprung it and the log landed in the other piles. We were shocked and our mouths hanged to the floor if it was possible.

"It works," I whispered happily.

"It does?" asked dad, he couldn't believe his eyes. He dodge a log that aimed nearly his head. "It does!"

"You did it papi! I knew you could do it!" cheered kevin as he ran hugged dad. Dad laughed and swung him around, I had no other choice but to join the merry crowd. We danced around like crazy monkeys cheering as we dodge every log that was sprung uncontrollably from the chopper. Man, should I be worried that it does that. No! It works and that's all what matter.

"Hitch up Phillipe mija. I'm off to the fair today!" Suddenly, a log strikes dad on the head. He was dazed and making a goofy face before fainting. I stood still when my head began to ring alarms.

"Kevin quick! Hold dad while I shut this thing!"

 _(Outside the cottage, sundown)_

It took us nearly the whole day to push the chopper out of the basement. I quickly hitched up Phillipe, our noble and loyal Belgian draft horse. He was truly the greatest horse dad bought shortly after our arrival. Despite selling the expensive watch mom gave dad for their anniversary and a few of his clothes, it manage to give us Phillipe and a few farm animals to make a living at least. The horse was beautiful to me, he is slender, stocky copper skin with a beautiful blond mane and tail. Despite not being a young horse, he was strong and is the smartest animal I have ever seen. His previous owner named him after a relative, well, that explains a lot. I smiled at Phillipe as he snorted, hinting excitement for an outdoor travel. As I was placing three luggage, dad came outside and saw me, furrowing his eyebrow in confusion.

"Mija, what are you doing?"

"Packing our luggage of course. Can't go anywhere without clothes and shoes."

"Querida, perdon but I'm going to the fair only." I stopped dead and looked at him outrageous. From experience, dad hasn't learned he has a terrible sense of direction. Perhaps he is too stubborn to accept it.

"Dad we're all going with you. You know you have a terrible sense of direction."

"Querida, I planned to go on my own. I bought a map that can lead me to the fair easy and be back within a week." I rolled my eyes and looked deadpan at him.

"Dad, you know that even with a map you get lost as well. Kevin and I will go with, period. Face the facts dad!"

"Hija," dad began to say with a sigh, "I need you here to look after things."

"Uuuugh no," I said, shaking my head, "I'm going with you like it or not." I can see dad was now looking irritated with impatience.

"Hija, I'm your father and I say I'll go alone. You and Kevin will look after things in case it doesn't go accordingly."

"Oh really? If Kevin stays, he'll starve to death. Dad, you know I can't cook-

"You can ask one of the midwives to help you-

"Dad! You're not listening! Scratch that you don't even get it! I can't, and I mean, never **EVER** , leave you on your own. You have a bad sense of direction and could get hurt. Papi, I-I don't want to lose you. I need you and Kevin needs you even more." My dad looks at me sternly, suddenly morphing into sympathy. He hugs me tightly.

"Roselia, I need to go alone. You must look after things here, we have worked so hard to get where we are. Losing everything will be futile in our attempt to return home. In case we can't, and I'm not saying we won't be able to find a way home, we have to secure a future here if anything else fails. _Please_ hija…do this for me." Closing my eyes, I sigh in defeat. Boy, I'm going to regret this descision.

" _Fine_ …at least get a compass along with the map."

 _Later…_

"Well, I'm off. I have everything with me. Map, compass, lantern, a hat, a bag of clothes-

"Wait!" cried a voice. I looked back and saw Kevin running toward the cart. He was holding something in hand, I then realize it was dad's wallet. Kevin was panting and gave the brown leather wallet to dad.

"Don't forget this papi….it's for…you …to…remember us on your trip." Dad smiles warmly, I can tell he was fighting tears. The brown wallet held dad's credit cards, California ID and a list of pictures. The majority were family pictures which was a relief, at least we can have mom close by despite not being physically here. To my dismay he did preserve my naked baby picture…damn it, forgot to burn it when I had the chance.

"Gracias mijo, I- come here!" he swoops Kevin to a big hug. Kevin laughs as he was put down. Dad tucks the wallet in his back pocket. Then he turns to me, I turned away and crossed my arms, I'm still mad at him. I heard him step down from the cart and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Roselia, I know you are upset about this, but trust me. Everything will be alright. I promise if everything goes as planned, I'll make it up to you." I turned and looked at him skeptically.

"Really?" he nods at me. "You mean leave this place and travel to find a way home."

"Absolutely." After looking at him for a few seconds, I nodded and smile weakly. Dad smiled back and kissed my forehead. " Princessa, I'll return safe and sound, you'll see." He turned to get back on the wagon but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I quickly went over and made a sign of the cross for him and kissed him on the cheek. "Cuidate papi and please use the map and compass."

"I will!" Hoping back on the cart, he shook the reign and Phillipe began to pull him away. Kevin and I shouted our good byes and lucks.

"Bye dad! Good Luck!"

"Yeah! Good Luck and beat those other losers!"

"Adios queridos and take care while I'm gone!" We waived endlessly until father was nothing more than a small dot that disappeared into the countryside. Kevin looked deeply sad and I hugged him, kissing his head.

"Come on Kevin, let's go read our books."

"Ok Rosy." As we reached the door, I looked back into the far country side, the sun disappearing into the horizon and the night stars began to shine like diamonds on a black rock. I made a sign of the cross and with hands together I prayed to the Virgin Mary.

"Virgen Maria, please watch over him and let nothing bad happen to him. I promise to be more responsible and more understanding to papi and Kevin. Amen."

 _Dark Forest…_

 _Ahora si le regastes,_ Martin scolded himself. He was now officially lost in the dark forest. The map was no help since the lantern wasn't too bright for him to see. Though he was too proud to admit he does have a bad sense of direction. The compass was still tucked in hi pocket and refuse to use it since he was afraid to drop it and not find it. No, he will figure it out.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn." Martin whispered though to no one if not to Philipe. "I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." He realized they reached to a sing post and lifting his lantern wasn't able to make out the writing since it was faded. _Funny_ , he thought amusingly, I can make out Anaheim y Valencia. Whether it is coincidence or ironic, it was no time to amuse himself. Martin must reach to the fair for the sake of his family's future. Phillipe, desiring to continue on his master's journey began to walk but Martin pulled him back.

"Let's go this way!"

Phillipe shakes his head and looks right, a dark, overgrown path. Then to the left towards a more inviting route. Being a smart horse, he begins to go left, knowing it is the safest route and the right path. However, his satisfaction was short lived when Martin began to pull him to the right.

"Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" After a short time, Phillipe's fears began to grow and realize they were in gretater danger. A shadow sunddeny ran past some tress, followed by howls. Phillipe, getting frightened, began to back away, causing Martin to be annoyed.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe?" asked Martin, the poor horse confused as to why it's his fault. "We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Phillipe." Martin try to control the frightened horse but it was too late when the wagon hit a tree and woke a herd of bats. "Oh, oh! Look out!" A swarm of bats fly out of a tree causing poor Phillipe to flee in panic. He runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff. Luckily Martin was able to halt the horse, trying desperately to back away to their near deaths.

"Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's-back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady. Phillipe! No!"

Phillipe finally bucks him off after hearing another howl. The horse ran and ran until he disappeared into the fog. Martin stand ups and watched in dismay at his surroundings. "Phillipe!" whispered Martin desperately, praying the horse might come back. Picking up his hat, he began to walk and his foot stepped on something hard. Much to his despair, it was his compass not broken. _Dios mio_ , thought Martin in despair, _what else could go wrong_. A hungry and savage growling answered his question. Up on a small hill stood three ferocious wolves , looking down at him hungrily. In panic, Martin began to run for his life, the wolves following in pursuit. Not looking where he was going, the poor man stumbles down a hill. Trying to pick himself up, he noticed a gate nearby and without caring rushed towards it. Martin tried desperately to shake it open.

"HELP! Is someone there?! HELP!" To his luck the gate finally opened and runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the wolves. But the wolves were not finished with him. One manages to bite Martin's foot and tries to pull him back. Martin, gathering up his courage kicks the wild dog and crawls away. Standing up, his hat falls to the ground and Martin pants heavily. The wolves leaves, knowing their prey was safe. Giving a relief sigh martin turns and his face pales. Standing before him, was something he never saw except in the history channel, books and movies. There before him stood a dark foreboding castle.

* * *

 _PHEW! I worked so hard on this chapter and will do so on the next ones. Thank you for all your support! I like to give a shout out to all my reviewers, seriously you guys, you are my will to continue this fanfic. Now that I'm going back to school, I'll be more on the computer and be able to write future chapters. Of course, I have to be on my mother's good grace. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to enter the contest of the fanfiction on Inkitt but that's okay. Maybe next time! Oh, I have a few important announcements. First, if you are wondering the pace I'm going through, well, I want to have character development as well as good plot for my fanfic. Also I want readers to feel that they are watching the movie with my OC as the star, lol! So patience my friends, our heroine will meet her ferocious Beast very soon! Finally, I am looking for someone to do a cover art for my fanfic. Yes, I never ask for these things due to experience in the past when one promise me something and they never do it. However, I feel things will be different now. So I am looking for someone with good art skills who can do a cover art for my fanfic as well as other illustrations based on scenes from the fanfic as well. I have a deviantart account with the same pen name so comment me and show me a small demonstration and I'll see if I give you the thumbs up. I have nothing to give except for a llama badge. If anyone is willing, please pm me or send a comment on my deviantart account. Tha is all, Martin will meet his future furry son-in-law hehehe. Until then, bye, bye!_


	5. The Dark Shadow

Chapter 5

 _I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle)! I am finally updating this chapter. Now, on with the show!_

* * *

 _(The Castle) 3rd POV_

The castle loomed over him casting a greater shadow if it was possible. Martin looked up with weary eyes, barely saving himself from the wolves; he wonders whether it was an answered prayer from God. Part of him wanted to enter, but his sensible side urges him not to. There was something strange and evil about this place that going in would be signing his own death sentence. It was strange to describe his fear and he stayed put, unable to decide on what to do.

"Could this day get any worse?" At that moment, lightning flashed and a roar of thunder followed, as heavy rain fell upon him. Smacking his forehead, Martin shook his head. _Tenias que decirlo menso_ , he mentally scolded himself.

Without a second thought, the man ran towards the heavy wooden doors. He pounded and to his surprise, a side door creaks opened. Cautiously, he stepped inside the dark castle. If he thought outside looked creepy, then he couldn't say it wasn't even better inside. Shivering Martin looked at the main foyer of the castle, a dirty red rug that started where he stood to up the grand staircase, many demonic statues that stood on the walls and columns that seem to stretch on a never-ending ceiling. There were a few candles lit that made shadows flick. In addition, Martin noticed an antique clock and burning candelabra on a small table not too far from where he was standing. Walking slowly inside, Martin closed the door that squeaked loud and ending with a deep thump sound. He squinted, mentally scolding for not being any quitter. Looking around, there wasn't anyone around, no servants or butler or perhaps the owner of the castle. Martin took a deep breath and called out.

"Hello? Heeellloooo!" Martin's voiced echoed through the main foyer. He expected someone to answer, but to his dismay none was oblige. He was about to call out again when he picked up a pair of small faint whispers, making the poor man jump.

 _"Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods."_

 _"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away."_

Martin raised an eyebrow and looked around. He saw no one except for the clock and candelabra on a small table. Was someone there or was it his imagination?

 _"Is someone there?"_ the shivering man called, his voice echoing through the hall. Unbeknown to Martin, a pair eyes were staring at him interestingly, excited to see a human enter the castle in such a long time. Both were listening attentively to the damp man.

"Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!" warned the brown clock in a barely whisper.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night. _Por favor, yo pago cualquier cosa_ , just so I can return home tomorrow," Martin called out, trying to explain his situation.

Both objects opened their eyes and stared at the man behind him. The golden candelabra cocked his head when he heard said in a strange language and realize it was Spanish. The man wasn't around from these parts of the kingdom, he was lost, the poor man. Lumiere looks at clock like a child who found a lost puppy.

"Oh Cogsworth, have a heart." Cogworth suddenly puts his hand over Lumiere's mouth with a dismay look.

"Shush shush shhhhh!" This didn't stop the dashing Lumiere, he wasn't to stand there with booth his candle holders crossed. He promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Cogsworth's hand, burning him but entirely harming him.

"Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!" crying out Cogsworth as he blew on his poor burnt hand. Lumiere smiled as he said out loud, "Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here."

Martin froze in the spot. Where did the voice come from? Looking around he saw no one, it was too dark to see anything. Martin then took the nearby candelabra and look around frantically.

"Who said that?" He felt a tap and turned but no one was there. "Seriously, who is talking?"

"Over here!"

"Where?" Martin was getting tired of this game. He kept going in circles and couldn't find the man who I s speaking to him. Suddenly, he felt a cold and hard tap to the side of his head. Martin was startled and came face to face with the candelabra he was holding, staring back at him. Wait-staring at him?

"Allo!"

Martin's face drained and couldn't even move. There in his hand was a talking candleholder? What in the devil was going on? The candelabra waved one of his candle holder arm.

"Allo? Are you there monsieur?" asked the candelabra.

Without warning, the man drops Lumiere to the floor, gasping and backing away to the door. Lumiere sits up and holds his head, the drop made an unfortunate impact causing him to be nearly knocked out. Martin was mumbling unintelligent words; he was too frightened to even get out of the castle. He suddenly went on his knees and began to pray incoherently in Spanish. Lumiere hops over and taps him in the shoulder.

"Oh monsiuere, no need to be frightened. I mean you no harm. Let me give you the proper hospitality." Martin looks down on Lumiere with wide eyes, observing the candelabra. Feeling a little ease of something that shouldn't be alive, was being friendly to him.

"Incredible…"

Cogworth hops over and places his hands on his hips. "Well, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy-aaarrrgghh!"

Martin picks up the talking clock and began to fiddle it. "How is this accomplished?"

"Put me down! At once!" cried Cogsworth, feeling his dignity dwindle. Lumiere, on the other hand, was trying very hard to hold his laugh, this was very amusing, even if it was happening to his best friend. Then to Cogsworth's dismay, Martin began to tickle his feet causing the clock to laugh against his will. As Cogsworth twists it's clock body to stop the endless torture of tickles, Martin notice the handle on the back of Cogsworth head. He begins to wind the spring, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Unknown to Martin, this caused Cogsworth to yelp in pain, the man wasn't aware that these objects could feel pain like a living being. To make matters worse, Martin opens the front of Cogsworth and begins to play with his pendulum. Not taking any more of this buffoon's abuse, he slams the door shut on his finger.

"Sir, close that at once, do you mind!" The man's face turned to worry and began to stutter.

"I-I-I b-b-beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!" Martin sneezes on the face of Cogsworth, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. Martin sniffles, the poor man realize he got the cold from the rain. Rose will not be happy to hear about this.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire," said Lumiere, hoping over to a nearby den.

"Thank you so much," croaked Martin, following the golden candelabra. Cogsworth's face paled and began running towards then. Unknown to them, a dark hulking shadow stood above the grand staircase. It's piercing blue eyes flashes and a great anger rose from it's chest, growling dangerously.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here," protested Cogsworth, who got a hold Martin's cloak and trying to stop him from going further in the den. As the trio disappeared into den, the shadow swiftly followed, deciding at once to make his presence known.

"I demand that you stop...right...there!" Cogsworth tumbles down the steps when he lost his footing and his hands slipped from holding the cloak. Martin takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire. Cogsworth shakes his head in horror.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" Suddenly a red blur ran past him, making him twist. Martin turns around and saw it was a red footstool, running in all fours and…barking?

"I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" cried Cogsworth, covering his eyes. The footstool rushes up to Martin and wags it's stringy tail. He sits up and looks both sides, not knowing what to do. But if this footstool is acting like a dog, well, he might as well pet it. As Martin gently pets it, the footstool got even happier, Martin smiled and chuckled.

"Well, hello boy. Que perro tan…suavesito." The footstool props himself up under the feet of Martin. Then a black coatrack enters and places a warm blanket around Martin. He smiles as the coatrack tips it's hat that was wearing.

"What service! You..uh…people are much too kind." Cogsworth straighten up and looked as if he was about to explode a spring.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and-" he was cut off when something ran over by the anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of a percaline tea pot. Like the other objects, except the coatrack, it had eyes and a mouth, though no arms or small legs. It was female by the long eyelashes, prominent round chin, magenta lips and lavender eyeshadow. The teapot smiled at Martin, pouring tea from its spout on a small teacup.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time," asked the kind Mrs. Potts. Martin nods and just as he reached for the small teacup, the teacup turned and smiled up at him. He widened his eyes as the teacup hops on his hand.

"No! No tea! He'll be here all night, so no tea!" cried Cogsworth, from face down position on carpet. The small teacup laughs as Martin began to sip his warm tea.

"Ha ha! His lips tickles, Momma!"

Martin chuckles as he holds the cup in his hand, "Perdon pequeno, how are you?"

Before the teacup could answer, the atmosphere drastically changed. The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Lumiere's flames and the fire in the fireplace. The servants froze and with horror looked out at the door. Cogsworth dives for cover. Mrs. Potts begins to shake, while Chip, the teacup jumps back onto the teacart and takes refuge from behind his mother.

"Uh oh!" whispered Chip with worried.

He saw what the rest of the servants feared, their master. The master came into the den in all fours, growling with anger.

"There's a stranger here," growled the master.

Martin shook with fear, fear that wasn't familiar. He could tell by the voice, this person-thing-wasn't human.

Lumiere who has relit his flames, came in Martin's defense, "Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet-" his last sentence was drowned out by the very loud growl of his master, which puts out his flames once again. Lumiere looks down dejected.

"Who let him in?!" cried out the master.

Cogsworth came out from under the rug, took a deep breath to talk. "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. It was all his fault. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no-" Again, the thing growls loudly, drowning Cogsworth pathetic excuses. The poor clock retreat under the rug and shook with fear.

Martin couldn't take it anymore, he must get out of there or he will end up dead. He looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees the thing that was tormenting the poor souls. Martin gasps as he stood up quickly like a jack rabbit. His heart pounded wildly, sweat trickled rapidly all over him, and got even pale than it was possible. Before him wasn't a man, as he suspected, but a monster…it was a Beast. The Beast was all fur with horns, cruel fangs and menacing claws. He wasn't wearing a shirt but ragged breeches and a cape. What startled Martin was it's eyes, instead of the usual red eyes or piercing ones like he had seen in movies, the beast's were…human and the color of a summer's sky. Martin shakes his head, made a sign of the cross.

"Madre mia…"

This didn't help matters as the Beast felt insulted and narrowing his eyes at the poor man.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?"

Martin was very scared and was backing away from the advancing beast.

"My name is Martin. I was lost in the woods and-"

"You are not welcome here!" The beast growled menacingly, still advancing him. Martin's eyes shifted and saw a fireplace poker. It was his only chance to use what he can and escape this nightmare. He backed away with caution towards the fireplace, still facing the Beast.

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you staring at?"

"Noth-noth-nothing! " stuttered Martin, finally reaching the fireplace, ready to make his move.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?"

Suddenly without warning, Martin swoops the poker and cried out as he started to beat the Beast blindly. The Beast roared and having the agility and strength as advantage, he knocks the poker out of Martin's hands. The Beast looms over him, growling and exposing his sharp teeth. He grabs the man shirt and lifts his up.

"How dare you," hissed the Beast.

"Let me go! Por favor, I have a family, my children- I just needed a place to stay- OOF!"

The beast flings Martin across the room. The man hits the wall knocking him out completely. The Beast approaches the man and looks down at him with no mercy.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The Beast picked Martin up and unknown to the Beast, something brown slipped out of the unconscious man's pocket. He takes the man out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with the staff into darkness.

 _Cottage( Roselia's POV)_

"Noooooooooooooo!" I cried, sitting up on my bed. I was gasping for air, sweat was trickling…what an awful nightmare. As hard as I try to hold back tears, my emotion won and let them fall freely. I haven't cried in a long time and I was ashamed of it. I covered my face, trying to think clearly as I sobbed. Papi…please be alright, I thought with worried.

"Rosy?" I looked up and saw Kevin standing next to me.

"Oh... hey Kevin, " I said with a smile, wiping my tears. I knew I wasn't fooling Kevin.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?"

I sighed and replied, "Yeah, but it's nothing now go to bed-"

"I had a nightmare too. It was about Papi," as he said this, I looked at him with curiosity, my dream was about Dad also. "And there was a dark shadow who was mean and, and, he took Papi away."

I gaped, that was what I dreamed about. Despite being a dream, it felt too real. My mind snapped to reality by Kevin's sobbing. I told him to hop on so he can sleep next to me. Together we laid on the bed, listening to the storm outside.

"Don't worry Kevin. Dad will be okay, I know it," I said stroking his hair like Mom would. Even though I was convincing Kevin, I said it to convince myself.

"Really?" Kevin asked, looking hopeful in his eyes. I smiled and said.

"Really really. Now let's sleep, tomorrow we have a big day."

Kevin was confused at my statement. "Why?"

"We are going to have a picnic outside on the field, like we did with Mom." I said with enthusiasm. Kevin looked up at me with excitement, sadness disappearing and happiness replacing it on his eyes. I kissed his forehead and we fell asleep before we even know it. Before I was totally asleep, I couldn't help but wonder if that nightmare was a warning.

 _Castle (Den) 3rd POV_

The servants hopped away sadly after the fiasco that happened. There was absolutely no hope. In ten years, they received a visit from the outside world and only to be spoiled by the anger of their master, the former human prince. Chip was confused by all that has happened. He remembered the prince to be spoiled, selfish and unkind. However, he wasn't entirely cruel, at least not with him. Back in the good times, the prince would always play with Chip. Now, after the curse was placed, his master was very different. Chip was just about to follow his mother when something brown caught his eye. Hoping over, he saw what appears to be a leather pouch. He used his handle to open it and saw a variety of strange cards and small portraits. One portrait showed the man and what appeared to be his family in a strange place with strange clothes. Chip smiled at his newfound treasure and was just about look at one of the strange hard cards when Mrs. Potts called him.

"Coming Momma!" Chip quickly closes the pouch and pushes it under the chair. He will retrieve it later and hide somewhere else. The little teacup hopes that someone will break the spell soon.

* * *

 _I came back from the dead my friends! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. With school and work, life does interfere. Please read and review. I am still looking for an art cover for my fanfic so please pm me if you are willing. I want to thank TheRina252 for drawing Roselia anime style, go to TheRina252 deviantart page and look for Roselia Adapted 210216._

 _I want to thank grapejuice101 for being my editor and helping me out with ideas. Hugs to everyone and be on the lookout for the next chappie! Until then bye bye!_ _If you are wondering some of the Spanish words:_ _ **Papi: daddy, Madre mia: My mother(phrase used expressing surprised), Tenias que decirlo menso: you had to say it stupid**_ _,_ _ **Perdon pequeno: sorry little one, Que perro tan…suavesito: what a soft dog.**_


	6. Transition

Chapter 6

 _Hello everyone! Thank you for your great support. I know updating late is such a hassle, but as I said, life just gets in the way. However, are you happy I've updated earlier this time? Please do not forget to favorite, follow, and review this story! I do hope you all enjoy this chapter._ _I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle)!_

* * *

 _Outside the Cottage (3rd POV)…_

The storm had passed, and the aftermath was peaceful with a bright yellow sun. The birds were singing its song of a farewell to the season. Everything was peaceful, however the peace of the atmosphere would be disrupted by two individuals with a disgraceful plan for a young girl who was living in her humble adobe. A strong hand moved a damp branch so he and his small friend could get a clear view of the small cottage. The short man chuckled and looked at his more handsome companion.

"Heh! Oh boy! Roselia's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston," asked Lefou as he looked at his best friend.

Gaston nodded his well brushed head and looked at the cottage. His eyes gleamed with hunger and smiled devilishly.

"Yep. This is her lucky day," declared the muscular man.

Gaston stared at the cottage and he smirked, knowing that he will finally have Roselia as his wife. He let go of the branch he was holding. Lefou was not paying attention when the branch swung and hits poor Lefou in the mouth, stupefying him. Gaston walked back toward a large crowd who were waiting for him. He was excited and proud of this day, for today he was going to make Roselia his wife. The arrogant man came well prepared. He had the wedding set up complete with a band, priest and of course the wedding cake. Most of the town was here for the occasion. In addition, Gaston was dressed for this special day. He wore a red tailcoat trimmed with gold fabric, a waistcoat, breeches, black boots, and also had white tights. All he needed was his bride to be. Gaston turns to the band, wedding guests and others, who were apparently just out of sight of Roselia's cottage. The man looks toward his guests and his witnesses, clearing his throat.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," he stated. Gaston looks back to the small cottage before he said jokingly, "But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!"

Gaston chuckles at his so called witty remark, making the minister, the baker and everyone else laughing heartily. The bimbettes, however, were crying hysterically. They were losing the man of their dreams to a tomboy. Oh how they despise the girl. The bimbettes were ready to formulate a plan and stall the wedding. Why can't Gaston love them and forget about Roselia? Gaston turns to Lefou to see that his little friend was laughing with everyone. Lefou immediately stopped his laugher when Gaston pokes his nose to get his attention.

Gaston stares down at his friend and said sternly, "Now, you Lefou. When Roselia and I come out that door—"

"Oh I know, I know! I'll strike up the band," Lefou cuts Gaston, as he turns and begins directing the band to play a shoddy version of "Here Comes the Bride." Gaston slams a baritone over Lefou's head. He didn't want Lefou to blow up their surprise.

"Not yet!" he hissed at the little man.

Lefou's tight lips came out of the instrument and said in a meek voice, "Sorry."

Gaston rolled his eyes with annoyance and he started to walk towards the cottage to collect his bride.

 _Cottage (3rd POV)…_

"Come on, where is it," mumbled a stressed out little boy.

Kevin was searching through his small closet. Moving away the clothes that were hanging from a pole and pulling out boxes of storage. Kevin knew what he was looking for and it was in the closet, since he saw it a couple of days ago... or was it weeks ago? He moved away a white button down shirt and he finally found what he was looking for. Kevin smiled as he pulled out a homemade blue kite with a red Angry Bird painted on the right side of the kite's wing. His Dad taught him how to make their very own kite instead of buying an expensive one. Whenever it was a nice weather with a strong wind, Kevin would go out with Papi and fly their kite, trying to see if the kite would touch the clouds. Roselia would join in once in a while, but she would rather read her books instead of playing with him. Kevin smiled dropped a little as he remembered Roselia used to play with him when they were little. He always wondered why she changed and is not playing with him like before.

As he looked at the kite, his thoughts went back to how things were before being stuck back in time. He missed his friends, his neighbor's dog, and he was shocked that he sometimes miss his school. Oh how he missed his Mommy and the 21st century. He almost cried as he wondered if his Mommy was looking for them. Does his Mommy still love him or did she forget all about him?

"Even though I love this kite, I still wish I had my DS3D or WiiU console." He said quietly to himself. "I really miss you so much Mommy."

Just as he was about to walked out of his room, Kevin heard a noise abruptly starting outside. Normally he would hear only the farm animals from his window, but the noise sounds like... people. He runs toward the window, pulls back the curtains and pushes the glass of the window to open. What he saw made him gasp with excitement. Outside stood a grand party with lots of flowers, people, presents and cake. Kevin loves cake, especially chocolate cake. Next to the cake stood a mountain of colorful presents. Some presents were big, small, tall, and wide. Kevin wondered if it was someone's birthday and they are invited. Oh this day is going to be awesome! _Better tell Rosy the big news_ , he thought with delight. He closed his window, grabs his kite, and ran out of the room to find his big sister.

 _Kitchen ( Roselia's POV)…_

Left over ham and hard bread was all I could come up with for the picnic. I guess ham sandwiches it would be, since there are nothing else than the leftover dried up pork from last night's dinner. I shuttered as I recalled trying to swallow my pork from dinner. Not a pretty site. Good thing there was at least grapes for the dessert. Boy, I hated living here minute by minute. I wish that stupid old lady just send us back home already. We've been here a year and we did not find anything to bring us back out our century.

As I packed the picnic basket and rolled up the white and red checkered blanket, Kevin ran into the kitchen with a wide grin and was hopping without stopping as if he ate 5 pounds of Skittles. Just letting you know, Skittles make him very hyperactive. I raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing him strangely.

"What's gotten you all so excited about? It's can't be the picnic," I said as I placed the grapes in the basket.

I yelped as Kevin grabbed my wrist and yanked me up the stairs. I nearly slipped as Kevin pulled me to his room. "Rosy! Rosy! Come quick! Something is happening outside. Come look!"

When we reached my brother's bedroom and Kevin released my swollen wrist, as he pushed open his window. I sighed and walked slowly to see what he was talking about. My ears twitched as I heard a great commotion outside. Peeking out the window, what I saw baffled me; it was a wedding party, complete with a minister, band and wedding cake. What confused me was that nearly the whole village was there and that it was close to my house. Why is it near my house? Weddings for this little town were nothing new to me, especially when you're not invited. I shook my head and looked down at Kevin.

"It's obviously a wedding Kev. Nothing new here," I said sarcastically.

Kevin's eyes brighten as he asked me all excitedly, "Do you think we're invited?"

I sadly shook my head and said, "Kevin, no one told us about this wedding yesterday. It speaks clearly that they don't want us there." Kevin groans and looks down with disappointment. I didn't want him to be sad, especially since Dad is not here. I lift his chin and smile at him. "Besides Kevin, we have our own special party; the picnic remember? So let's hurry so we can have fun."

This definitely brightens Kevin's attitude as he screams with delight and runs down stairs. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at the display. Despite being annoying at time, he wasn't all that bad. As I walked down the stairs, the small hairs on the back of my neck rise instantly, sending a cold shiver through my spine. That was a bad sign and I knew only one person who gave my those chills. _Oh please don't let him be here,_ I thought to myself.I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a big pounding on the door. The pounding made me cringe and I felt very ill all of a sudden. There was only one person who knocks that certain way. I peeked though one of the windows in the kitchen to see someone was marching right up to the cottage. This day was going to be perfect... until he came to the door. I silently made the sign of the cross, asking for help in any way. _Oh no…not now_ , I thought grimly and panic.

I nearly fell to the floor as Kevin bumps right into me and rushes into the living room to the front door. "It's Gaston! Coming Gaston!"

My eyes widen when I realized that Kevin was going to let that creep in my house. _No way that is happening,_ I thought. Without a second thought, I rushed into the living room, and grabbed Kevin before he touched the door handle. Kevin was about to complain, when I covered his mouth and motioned quietly to stop. I slowly removed my hand, when I realized he calmed down. I waved my hands, pleading to him not to say anything and for him to not open the door. My eye twitched when I heard the sound of Gaston's voice.

"Kevin? Is that you? My boy, open the door. I need to speak with your sister," called Gaston. _Yeah right, like that's going to happen._ I motioned to Kevin to tell him that I wasn't here and Gaston needs to leave.

Kevin looked confused before saying out loud, "Uhm…no, sorry Gaston. She's not here and I can't open to anyone."

"Are you sure?" Gaston asked through the door.

"Yeah! She just told me to say that."

I slapped my forehead and freaked out. Why did he just say that? I looked right at my baby brother and angrily waved my hands.

"Kevin, we're pals. I know she is in there. Tell her I have something very important to tell her."

I tried to do some charades to tell Kevin what to say. Kevin looked at the front door and called out, "I uh... she can't come out because...," Kevin stops and looks at me. I placed my hands over my stomach and made a gagged face. Come on Kevin, tell Gaston I am sick and he needs to go. Kevin furrowed at me and said, "because she is having trouble…pooping?"

"KEVIN," I hissed. I closed my eyes, realizing I said Kevin's name out loud. Now Gaston knows I'm here. Kevin covered his mouth, trying really hard not to laugh. That's it, this has to stop. If you want something done, you got to do it yourself. Kevin instantly stopped his laughing when he saw I had a stern and frustrated look. I pointed upstairs and said in a commanding voice, "Bedroom, NOW!"

Kevin looked at me confused. "But Rosy, Gaston-"

"NOW Kevin!"

He humph and crossed his arms. "You're no fun anymore," he screamed as he ran up the stairs.

I took a deep and walked over to the door. Peeking through the peephole that my Dad made, I had a clear anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Gaston. I shuddered with disgust and knowing I was about to do the most stupidest thing in my entire existence. I opened the door just a bit to see the jerk staring right at me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I glared at him.

Gaston smiled his pearly whites, as if I thought that his teeth were charming. Seriously, all the girls at this stupid village are in love with that?

"Bonjour Roselia! Lovely morning isn't it? May I come in?" he asked as he laid his muscular hand on the door.

I smiled sweetly at him and replied. "No can do Gashead. I'm really busy now. Now if you would excuse me-Hey!"

As I was about to slam the door in his disgusting face, Gaston's strength manage to pushed the door back open and walked in the living room all casually. His attire surprised me, since I always see him in his hunting clothes. How dare he walked right in uninvited. I growled and walked behind him.

"Why don't you come in?" I said as I crossed my arms and glared at the back of his black hair.

He turned his head and smiled right at me. "Thank you Rose!"

My glared harden when I heard the nickname. Only my Mom calls me Rose. "It's Roselia and I was being sarcastic Gaston. Look, it's such a _pleasant_ surprise to see you but-"

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Roselia, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." Gaston paused by the mirror and licks his teeth clean it. I grimaced and stopped myself from even wondering how he managed to keep his teeth white. I've never seen him at the village dentist before. "This is the day your dreams come true," Gaston finishes, making a hand gesture. I blinked at him blankly and raised an eyebrow. Seriously, what is he implying?

"You know what my dreams are? I highly doubt that Gaston," I said as I walked around him and closer to the living room table.

I placed the picnic basket, which was placed on the floor, and onto the living room table near my book that the bookseller gave me for free. I still need to thank him for the book. Plus, Kevin and I still need to have our picnic and have fun for once. However, we cannot do anything, until I get this huge pest out of my house. The sooner Gaston, or as I secretly call him Gashead leaves, the better.

Gaston smirks right at me and replied, "It's true and I can prove it. Here, picture this."

Gaston plops down in a chair and props his mud-covered feet up onto... my new book?! The mud was all over the pages of Chapter 3, where the girl Katherine finally meets Benjamin, aka Prince Charming. My head was ringing with alarms and sirens. I felt my face turning red and steam was coming out of my ears. Oh no, he did not just do that. I mentally scolded myself for not putting the book away earlier. He begins to kick off his muddy boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks. I was disgusted at the sight, but what was worse was the smell. Holy Smokes! The…the… _STINK_! I held my nose and glared at him.

"Arustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven," said Gaston as he rise and had his face practically way too close towards my face. I flinched and his vision of what was suppose to be my dream was absolutely crazy.

"Six or seven dogs?" I asked praying he would be joking.

I quickly grabbed my book and wiped away the mud with a dish rag. Gaston chuckled as he said, "No, Roselia! Strapping boys, like me!"

I choked and nearly barfed out my breakfast. Did Gaston suggested I should bare his…kids? The thought made laugh uncontrollably. Gaston looked at me strangely, confused at my sudden burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked the creep.

"What's so funny? Gaston, your accuracy about what are my dream plans are completely ZERO percent." Gaston looked even more confused at my statement. I suddenly had an idea as I looked at him and explained, "Let me explain it to you in simpler ways. My dreams are never to get married, never to have children, have my own apartment or house, work at my very own night club AND smoke cigars till the day I die."

Ok, so the night club and the smoking cigars were a joke. However, the other ones were kind of true. I wasn't ready to get married, I don't want kids until maybe a coupe of years or so, and I do want my own space (so I can stay away from my family for a little while.)

Gaston stares at me and smirks. He shakes his head with a deep chuckle.

"You will soon change your mind when you find out who my wife is. And do you know who that wife will be?"

"Let me think…" I gulped and placed my book back on the shelf.

I was silently praying in my head, _please don't say me. Please God, do not let him say it's me_. I didn't like where this was going and I'm pretty sure what was coming next. That would explain a lot about what was going on outside. I turned around and gasped in fright. Gaston cornered me and both of his hands were holding my shoulders.

"You, Roselia!"

I squeak and ducked right under his arms. No, absolutely not happening! And really, that is the worst and lamest proposal I have ever heard and seen. I tried to get away from him and I placed one of the living room's chair between us. However, this doesn't stop Gaston as he began to approach me and knocks the chair away. I walked backwards to the front door. I knew I was stupid enough to let him in. I had to think quick!

"Wow Gaston, you really surprised me. I don't know what to say to that."

I gasped when I felt my back hit the front door and Gaston traps me against the door with his head. _Again, why did I open that stupid door to let him in? Door? Door, that's it!_

"Say you'll marry me."

I looked up at him and fluttered my eyes. He smiles widely, thinking I may have subdued to his charms. Distracting him, I fiddle my hands to turn the handle of the door.

"Look, I am sorry to tell you this Gaston, but..." I cringed as he closed his eyes, leans in, and puckers his lips. "Thank you for asking, but..." My hand was sweating as I tried to turn the door handle. Open you stupid door! For the sake of humanity, open! " I'm so not interested in you at all!"

Instantly, I quickly opened the door, ducked under Gaston, and trip him with my foot. Gaston's eyes opened with shock and he screamed when I tripped him, and he fell over the porch's stair rail. To my glee, Gaston lands in a pile of mud, right were the pigs like to play. I giggled when one of the pigs named Sonic, Kevin named him, squealed in surprised to see a human fell right into it's mud. I rolled my eyes when the wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." I slammed the door shut, but turned around to see Gashead left his dried up muddy boots.

 _Outside the Cottage (3rd POV)_

 _They're here! Start the band now!_ Thinking Roselia and Gaston are walking down the porches stairs as the bride and groom Lefou immediately directed the band to play "Here Comes The Bride." However, Lefou looks down and sees Gaston's legs sticking out of the mud, and only the pig named Sonci's head sticking up. Lefou cuts off the band, and slowly walks over to the pig's mud. He gasped in shock to see his best friend's head pops up, with Sonic the pig on top of Gaston's head. He tilts his head, and Sonic squeals as the pig slides down Gaston's back. Maybe Sonic thought Gaston was a slide.

Lefou chuckled as he used his stick to raised Gaston's wet muddy hair out of his best friend's face. "So, how'd it go?"

Before Gaston could say or do anything, like strangle the short fellow, his eyes widen when he heard Roselia's voiced yelled out from behind.

"Hey, Gaston! You forgot these!"

 **SPLASH!**

Gaston went face down as he felt the intense hit of his boots hit behind his head. Gaston felt what he never had before; rejected, humiliation and _defeat_. To make matters worst, Lefou chuckled at the wrong time making Gaston growled dangerously. Gaston slowly raised his head out of the mud again and glared at his laughing friend. Lefou stopped his laughter and gulped with fright when he stared into Gaston's dangerous and angry eyes. Gaston's hand snapped out of the mud and picked up Lefou by the neck in a flash. The little man yelped and looked at his best friend with fearful eyes.

Gaston's face was closed to Lefou as he hissed out, "I'll have Roselia for my wife, make no mistake about that!"

Gaston dropped a screaming Lefou into the mud. Lefou sits up, irritated that he got to share the same shameful incident. He looks at Sonic the pig and grunts out, "Touchy!"

"Grunt Grunt" responded Sonic the pig, who couldn't agree with Lefou more.

Gaston went towards his guests, ready to face the embarrassment of being rejected by the most beautiful girl in town. The people of the village gasped in shock to see their hero rejected. Gaston hated the stared and glared at them.

"What are you looking at? The wedding is postponed," he shouted out loud.

"You mean she turned you down?" Gaston growled when he heard one of the triplet sisters asked him.

"Roselia will be my wife! She will not refuse me!"

The towns people looked at Gaston, who walks off dejected. His mind suddenly began to tick. He would not let this go. Roselia will be ashamed for embarrassing him in front of the whole town. Oh, no…he will find a way to get back at Roselia and make that girl his woman.

 _Cottage (Roselia's POV)_

"Where's Gaston?" asked Kevin as he walked down the stairs.

Lecturing Kevin wasn't easy, and anyone would believe me if they had to deal with someone who is nearly obsess with assholes like Gaston. Then again, I can't really blame an eight year old for not understanding how to differentiate between real heroes and bogus ones. I decided to feed our animals before going out to the picnic.

"Can we feed the chicks?" pleaded my brother.

Holding the checkered blanket, I peek out the front door. I had to make sure there was absolutely no one there, especially that gorilla.

"Please tell me he is gone?" I asked particular to myself.

"Who is gone Rosy?" asked Kevin as he tried to jump and look over my shoulder. He was holding his blue kite and the picnic basket.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. I looked forward to see one of the chickens was sitting on the porch rail and looked up at me with a confused look. On days like these, if I had to talk to someone, even if it reduce me to talking with the animals. Boy, and here I thought Cinderella and Snow White were nuts.

"Can you imagine, that gorilla demanded me to marry him. As if I would marry that repulsive, womanizer, sexiest man..."

I couldn't go on as I tossed corn seeds to the chickens and went to feed the goats. My thoughts wandered aimlessly of how horrible it would be if I became Gaston's wife. Oh the humanity.

 _Madame Gaston, can't you just see it_

 _Madame Gaston, his little wife_

 _Not me, no sir, I guarantee it_

 _I want much more than this provincial life..._

"Who you talking to Rosy?"

My eyes snapped open and saw Kevin ready to go for the picnic. He placed the basket down and looked at me with a worry look. I just shook my head.

"No one in particular Kevin," I muttered as I angerly tossed the rest of the animal food towards the goats.

"Are you sure? Were you talking with the animals again?"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the basket out of his hands. "Yes Kevin as a matter of fact. Why? Got a problem?"

"Nope. Just that girls are weird."

We walked towards the open field overlooking a great blue river. The sundown illuminate the sky and field looked like a golden hue. It felt magical I admit. Why can't my life be magical and adventurous? No sooner did we settle and Kevin began to fly his kite, I sat down watching him happily that despite the awful morning, it didn't spoil our afternoon picnic. My mind went back to Gaston. I really don't know why Gaston bothered to court me and even tries to marry me. I mentally barfed into my mouth. I'm not beautiful or ladylike. What possessed him to become so obsessed over me?

I just hope Papi comes back so that we can leave this awful town once and for all and find our way home to Mom. I looked at a white dandelion flower and plucked it. Sometimes I feel that I'm stuck in someone's else story. I don't really belong here literally. Though there would be times I do wished something exciting could happen, though not like this.

 _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere._

 _I want it more than I can tell._

 _And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand._

 _I want so much more than they've got planned._

I thought to myself as I blew the dandelion seeds away _._ I watched sadly as the dandelion seeds flew away and Kevin laughed happily as he ran to make his kite fly higher. I blinked and laughed inwardly. That last thought slipped by mistake. Seriously, I don't need anyone. I'm a lone wolf.

"Come on Kev, it's time to eat lunch," I called out to him.

Before he could run over to sit on the blanket with me to eat our ham sandwiches, we both heard a cry of a horse. I gasped in shock to see our horse Phillipe running through the open fields. Kevin accidently lets go of his kite as it got blown away by the wind. I stood up and ran to the poor horse, who looked scared beyond comprehension. The horse wasn't alone, it had papi's invention but-

"Phillipe! What are- Whoa calm down boy!" I grabbed his rains to stop him and Kevin started to pet him.

"Phillipe, where's my Daddy? Why isn't he with you?" my brother asked hysterically.

My heart was pounding and I began to shake uncontrollably. Papi wasn't here. He must be lost... or worse! Oh I knew we should have gone with him! Kevin was looking around as well, he began to breath unsteady.

"Rosy whats going on? Where is Daddy?"

I instantly grabbed his shoulders to make him calm down and stop moving in circles. "Kevin calm down. I'm sure Dad is around here somewhere." I looked at the forest and made my decision. "I'm going to find him. Let find a midwife to babysit you and-"

Kevin moved out of my hands, crossed his arms, and stomped his foot. "No Rosy! Let me go with you. He is both our Dad and we should find him together. Remember what grandpa said, 'A family that lives together, stays together.'"

I would have argued back, but he is right and the probability of finding a babysitter is zero... since I did reject the town's hero, aka Gashead.

"Okay then," I said nodding my head. "But you have to do exactly what I say if we are to find Dad."

Kevin salutes me, with great determination. "Yes ma'am!"

We packed our backpacks with our modern clothes and other materials for the trip. I don't want to leave anything personal behind, especially if it was from home. Still, we would wear our usual attire to avoid attention. I left plenty of food for the animals, hoping the search wouldn't take long and they wouldn't get sick or die. I shuddered to think any of our animals died. Kevin waited outside with Phillipe and I stood beside him after locking the door.

"Ready?" I asked him as I put my backpack on my back.

"Ready," declared Kevin as he placed his cap firmly on his head.

"Then let's go find Papi," I said as we both mounted onto Phillipe.

 _Deep Forest…_

Admiring the forest was something I couldn't enjoy, unless it was under a different circumstances. We called out Dad, but with no luck and to our misfortune, the night swept the forest into total darkness. I wish we had batteries for our flashlights. Thankfully, the moon was our only light source. Phillipe was leading us to where he was with Dad the last time. We past a fork and to my disgrace and perhaps typical cheesy horror movie choice, it had to be the spooky trail. No matter, finding Dad was important, so we kept moving. Kevin sat in front of me while I held onto him and rode on Phillipe. My brother called out for Dad and I had to tell him to not yel. I have a feeling something else would find us first. I remembered one of my cousins told me there were dangerous animals in forests like this one. She would joke that in the forest there were lions, and tigers, and bears... Oh my. After several hours of calling and looking for Dad, our search was beginning to diminish our hope.

"Rosy," groans Kevin, "What do we do now? We haven't found Daddy, I'm hungry, and I think we're lost."

I rolled my eyes with annoyances and whispered in his ear, "We're not lost Kevin. We just go back to where we came from and-"

"Rosy wait…LOOK!"

Kevin pointed towards the foggy forest and I narrowed my eyes for a better view. The sight made me gasp and Kevin looked at it with his mouth as wide open. The fog dispersed revealing a very gothic and dark castle. Talk about Dracula's castle. We got closer until we reached the main gate. There was something about this place that told me Papi could be here and there was danger as well. I furrowed and looked at Kevin.

"Where are we?" whimpered my brother as he looked at me in the eyes.

Phillipe snorts, but then he begins to buck as if something is scaring him. Kevin began to cry and grabs my arm. Phillipe was scaring him and any second now, we would fall off our horse and hurt ourselves.

"Kevin, hold onto the rains tightly!" I quickly dismounted Phillipe to calm the horse down. "Phillipe! Calm down boy! Steady...good boy." After the horse was finally calmed down, I helped Kevin down, who slowly releases the rains. He was scared to death. "Kev, you ok?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm ok." After taking a few deep breaths, his eyes widen and he rushes towards the iron gates. "Sis, look right there! It's Daddy's hat."

My eyes widen with shock as I cried out loud, "What?!"

I ran to the gates and a hat laying on the ground. I opened the gate and saw it was Dad's hat that he wore before he left on his journey. I rushed over to the hat and picked it up from the ground. I looked at the castle knowing he was here and he needs my help. I felt Kevin hold my hand and I looked at him. Kevin nods and faces the castle just as I did too.

"We'll go together Sis."

"Yeah." I looked at the castle and cringed at the sight. I wasn't very fond of haunted houses, so imagine how scared I was now. I looked at Kevin and squeezed his hand. "Remember, stay close to me and lets get Dad out of this…hell hole."

Kevin saluted to me and said, "Right! Ready?"

"Ready."

We both began to march towards the double heavy doors. However, I did not know that my adventure was about to begin as I slowly open the doors to the dark castle.

* * *

 _Whooohooo! Another chapter done and we're a bit close for Roselia to meet her prince, aka The Beast. If anyone can guess where I got the inspiration during the scene where Kevin came up with bad lies with Gaston, aka Gashead, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Grapejuice101, don't tell anyone since we talked about it._

 _Thanks for your support and please leave reviews! The more reviews, the more motivated I get! Thanks Grapejuice101 for helping me and editing my chapter, you're the best!_

 _Stay tune for the next chapter. Until then... bye, bye._


	7. Nightmare King

Chapter 7

 _Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your great support! Your recent reviews and favoring my fanfic gave me that motivation and inspiration to update sooner than before. Also, I do have a winner for the last chapter! Check down at the bottom of the page to see who won. Please again do not forget to favorite, follow, and review this story! Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle)!_

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Beast's castle (3rd POV)_

Lumiere rolled his eyes as Cogsworth continued to scold him like Lumiere was a child. For the past hour, Cogsworth has been telling the candlestick what he did wrong for the past 24 hours.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" mocked Cogsworth as he continued lecturing Lumiere of foolishly letting in a strangers in the castle and serve Martin without their Master's consent. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch."

The clock makes gestures as he ridicule the terrible choices Lumiere did to anger their Master. The golden candelabra on the other hand looks away, huffing and not caring what Cogsworth thought about him. He did what any Maître would do, serve their guests with the best and kind service. It wasn't his fault they were caught and the poor man is suffering in the dungeon.

"I was trying to be hospitable," argued Lumiere.

He simply couldn't understand why Cogsworth didn't share the same ideals of being a kind host. It has been years since an actual human came to the castle. Sadly, it is not likely they will have another human guest coming over to visit any time soon.

 _Somewhere in the castle (Roselia's POV)…_

"Hello," I whispered as I slowly opened the humungous doors.

I wasn't kidding when I refer this place as Dracula's crib. This place was the real deal of a typical haunted castle. Not even a movie studios can pull this off. The castle was extraordinary creepy, unusual... did I mention creepy? The place was pitch black that we couldn't see a thing. Would it kill anyone to turn on the lights in this place? At that moment, I wished the only flashlight I had with me did not have dead batteries. The other flashlight I had disappeared with our missing car unfortunately. I nearly gasped with fright when I saw the decorations of the castle. Really old furniture all around; some of them broken. Gargoyles perched at every corner, staring and snarling down at us. Someone here must be really gothic if they had gargoyles at every corner. A thought suddenly came to my head. It was strange and perhaps stupid that the doors were unlocked. Who would leave their homes unlock that anyone could come in as they please? But under these circumstances, I'm not complaining. Papi must in trouble and if his hat was laying on the stony bridge, then he must be here. I knew someone was still living in this place, because there were a few candles lit in the main foyer. However, to me it seems that the place looks absolutely deserted. There were many cobwebs on various trinkets, the curtains that hanged were now rags and the floor wasn't even swept.

"Seriously, would it kill someone to clean this place up?" I mumbled to myself.

As I continued to walk through this dark castle, Kevin was very close to me, shaking through his shoes. I knew he didn't like the dark and the stone gargoyles and demons were of no help to ease his fears. We started to ascend the grand staircase and began to search through various hallways. Perhaps I should've brought a marker or chalk at least to mark the corners in case we get lost. Though now that I think about it, we would still get lost since there wasn't any light to see the marker or chalk. I started to hear Kevin mumbling either to me or himself. He was trying to convince himself that this wasn't a scary place. He kept on looking around to see nothing jumps at him. I shook my head and sighed. This is going to be a long night.

"This is great," he said, with a nervous chuckle, "I mean I really love this...excitement...adventures...danger lurking around every corner-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! "

Kevin gave a terrifying _loud_ scream. I jumped in shock when I heard his scream of terror. I turned to see him bumped into a very grotesque gargoyle that looked he was ready to gobble him up. He ran towards me yelling my name.

"ROSY!"

I quickly grabbed him and covered Kevin's mouth. I glared as I could hear his screaming echoed through the hallway.

"Will you be quiet and stop goofing around," I hissed at him. "We don't know who lives here. We cannot find Dad if you scream and let the owners know we are here."

I wasn't sure if I was getting through my terrified little brother. The boy was shaking from head to toe. As I slowly remove my hand from his mouth and letting him go, I motioned him to follow me as we continued our search for Dad. Kevin was now holding my hand, or rather squeezing it, and looking back and forth.

"Rosy," Kevin whispers nervously, "Do you think this castle is really haunted?"

I rolled my eyes at his question. I was about to answer him honestly, but an evil idea came to my mind. "Yes, it's with ghosts and witches and a big monster who eats little kids for lunch."

"Squee!"

The boy began squeezing my arm, making my blood to stop flowing. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him, as the sound of his soft shriek echoed the hallways. I quickly shook him so he would let go and stop squeezing my poor arm.

"Kev, chill out will you. There are no such things as ghosts or witches or monsters," I reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking at me with unease eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked down the hallway.

"I'm positive. Look, the sooner we find Dad, the better we can leave this creepy place."

As I continued to walk down the hallway in a much quicker pace, I could hear Kevin's meek little voice called out.

"Rosy wait up! Don't leave me behind for the monster!"

 _3rd POV_

Various silhouettes of living objects hiding in dark corners peeked at the two visitors. They chatter in low voices to each other, excited that a human girl appeared. After all these years… there is still hope since that day the man came to their household. Maybe this girl can finally make them human again! However, they wonder who that little boy was too, but the idea of the curse being lifted mattered more. Each one of the silhouettes went on their separate ways to spread the news. One tiny teacup peeked behind a curtain to see what the commotion was all about. When he saw the girl and the little boy, he immediately left to find his Mother.

 _Kitchens (3rd POV)…_

Chip was very happy…no, thrilled. At last, a girl came to castle to save them. What's even more wonderful that there was a young boy with her, someone Chip could play with. He had his brothers and sisters to play once in a while. However many of them didn't share the same adventurous instinct as he did. So, usually he ended playing by himself. He knew at the moment he caught sight of the pair, they were the same children from the small portrait the man had in his leather pouch. Chip hopped quickly to the kitchen and spotted his Mother near a bubbly warm tub.

"Momma. There's a girl and a little boy in the castle!" he exclaimed happily, though Mrs. Potts' reaction was different.

"Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories," she scolded her son as she hopped off the tub.

"But really Momma, I saw them and she's really pretty too," argued Chip, desperately trying to convince his Mother that he was telling the truth.

"Not another word from you, young man. Into the tub," she answers, lifting Chip into the tub. Suddenly, a feather duster named Fifi came rushing in with a bright smile.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" she explains, with a French accent to Mrs. Potts happily. As she rushed off to tell her friends, Chip peeks from the tub, spitting water and smiles at his Mother.

"See, I told ya!" he said with a short laugh.

Mrs. Potts was in complete shock. Could this be true and could she break the curse?

 _Back to the bickering pair (3rd POV)…_

As Cogsworth continued to reprimand Lumiere, the clock did not noticed the candlestick was imitating him like a child.

Cogsworth raised his voice as he stated, "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed—"

Before Cogsworth could scold Lumiere any further, he was intererupted by the voice of a young…woman?

"Papi? Papi, where are you?"

It was a whisper, yet loud enough for them to hear her. They turned their heads to see someone's back near the doorway. They gasped when they saw a cloaked figure that was the average height of a human girl. Lumiere turns to his friend with a smile on his wax face.

"Did you see that?" the candle asked eagerly.

Both ran to the door and poked their heads around the corner. To their surprise it really was a girl.

"A girl," whispered Lumiere.

Before Cogsworth could utter a word, they heard another voice called out, "Rosy, wait up!"

They ducked behind the wall and just in time as another figure ran behind her. Lumiere saw that it was a little boy who was no older than perhaps nine years old. The girl turns to shush the boy and whispers something to him, perhaps scolding him. The candle and clock slowly poked their heads out to see the girl and boy were quietly walking down the hall.

"It really is a girl!" exclaimed Lumiere.

"Yes, I know it's a girl! I can see that," replied Cogsworth annoyed.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Lumiere wasted no time, but to chase after them. Cogsworth followed after him and he was trying to stop the candelabra.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! What about that boy? For all we know, she might be a married woman," said the clock.

Lumiere didn't look back as he rushed after the humans. "Or perhaps she is a lonely widow. Now hurry up Cogsworth, there is no time to loose mon ami!"

Cogsworth and Lumiere sneaks up behind the two visitors and open the door that leads to the tower where Martin is being kept.

 _Hallway (Roselia's POV)_

 _Why do I have a bad feeling someone is following us,_ I thought to myself. I couldn't say it out loud, because I did not want to scare Kevin even more.

It felt like hours since Kevin and I advanced down a narrow hallway. Before we could go any further, something creaked behind us. Turning our heads, we saw a door opened all on its own. Kevin's faced paled and he grabbed my hand in an instant.

"G-g-ghost? I t-t-told you this p-place was haunted," Kevin yelped out with terror.

I didn't answer, but something told me that Papi was in there. I began to go in despite Kevin trying to hold me back. We entered in a stony entrance with some spiral stairs leading upstairs. To my surprise and perhaps a glimmer of hope, I saw a light of a candle ascending. It must be Dad!

"Papi? Papi is that you? Wait! Don't go, it's us! Will you just-huh?" I quickly chased after the light with Kevin in pursuit, but as we reached the top... no one was there. Wait, that's not right. I know someone was here. I did see a golden candelabra set in a small opening, but nothing else. Oh boy, now I'm beginning to think this place is haunted. Thanks a lot Kevin! But what baffled me was that we were standing in a cold stone…dungeon? I looked around, wooden doors closed, a small window and a few torches lit, giving the cold room an eerie feeling.

I looked down at my brother and said, "That's so weird Kevin. I'm sure someone was..."

Kevin pulled down on my arm and whispered, "Maybe we should go."

He started to pull me back to the door, before I called out, "Is someone there?"

" _Roselia?"_ a voiced cried, bouncing against the stoned wall.

I cried when I instantly recognized the voice. It was Dad! My heart leaped with joy and tears started to threatened to come out. The voice came from one of the cell doors. Kevin cried with joy and quickly let go of my arm and ran to the door peeking through the small opening with metal bars. Two arms reached and held him.

"Kevin? Hijo is that you?"

Kevin grabbed one of the hands and cried out, "Daddy!"

I quickly grabbed a torch from the wall and went towards them. Like a family who haven't seen each other for years, we hugged as much as possible despite the door separating us. Dad didn't look the same. He was very pale, with bloodshot eyes and…is that dried blood on the side of his head? How did that happen?

Dad grabbed my hand and asked, "Roselia, how did you find me? Why is Kevin with you? He should've stayed-"

"Daddy, now it is not the time. What happened? Your head is injured," I said as I tried to touch his head.

Dad looked at me with great fear as his eyes widened with terror. He shook his head and held my hand. Dad was about to say something, but began to cough roughly. I paled a bit, because I realized that he was really sick. Last time he was like this, he nearly died.

I looked down at his hand and stated, "Your hands are as cold as death. We have to get you out of here-"

Dad interrupted and said, "Roselia! No! You and Kevin must get out now!"

Kevin shook his head and declared, "No Daddy, you can't stay here."

"Forget about me! Both of you go!" I was confused and stared at him. Why was he scared and who did this to him?

"Someone hurt you, didn't they? Who was it?" I demanded angrily.

"No te puedo explicar ahorita. You and your brother must go NOW!"

I shook my head and stared at him with determination. "Dad, I swear we won't leave-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

A voice that sounded cruel and inhuman roared in the stoned room. Suddenly, I felt a hand…wait, a very enormous clawed hand grabbed my shoulder and spunned my around. My right arm felt it was being ripped off from its socket. The pull startled me and had a lot of force, that I accidently dropped the torch. I screamed and so did my brother as the torch flew out of my hand. The torch landed on a small puddle with a splash before the room was in total darkness. There was a small beam of light that lit the cold room from the outside of the open window. We were in complete darkness now.

"Run hijos! RUN," cried in terror my Dad.

I instantly shield Kevin behind me, frantically looking around. I tried to see through the dark. I manage to see a silhouette of a…thing. It wasn't human, more likely an animal. A monster? That cannot be right, because there is no such thing as monsters... right? But it's eyes, there were the color of a summer's sky.

"Who's there? Tell me who you are," I demanded.

"The Master of this castle," responded the thing. His voice was was gruff and cruel. It crawled swiftly to the other side as my eyes followed it. Gathering whatever courage I had, I decided to speak out my business.

"We are here for my Dad. Can't you see he's sick?! If you just let him out-"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here," the silhouette interrupted me.

My eyes widen with disbelief. Did he just interrupted me? I was trying really hard not to loose my tempter as I said, "Look, he didn't mean to trespassed. And besides, I never saw a sign that indicated this place was private property. How could he have known?"

"This is my castle," it growled at me. "I can do as I please."

Kevin looked up at me and noticed my hands were forming into fists. He grabbed my sleeves and said softly, "Rosy, please calm down."

I did not listen to my brother at all. "Look, what do you have to gain or to loose if you keep him here? Please sir, he was sick before and nearly died. If he stays longer here, he will have pneumonia! Don't you have a heart?"

"That is not my concern! He will stay here and rot as he deserves it!"

I could hear my Dad weekly coughing and Kevin gasped in shock at the Master's statement. I was literally shaking with anger and if it wasn't for Kevin hand that held my arm, I would have literally jumped up and attack this monster! However, Kevin cannot stop my mouth from continuing what I was saying . "Deserves it?! You ass-He is injured as well! Look at the dried blood on the side of his head! Did you do that to him?! What kind of monster are you?!"

The Master glared at me harshly. "That man assaulted me and offeneded me. He deserves to rot in here!"

"He more like tried to defend himself from you! You would've done the same if you were in his place!"

"Enough!" the thing roared, making me staggered and nearly squishing Kevin. "Hold your tongue girl! You have no right to speak to me like that."

I gulped, part of me wanted to argue but my sensible side told me otherwise. If I lose it, everything would go down the drain. I have to negotiate my Dad's freedom.

"Look, I am sorry. Forgive me, but please let him go…he could die in that dungeon. I'll do anything."

"M-m-me too," my brother said behind my back meekly.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner," the thing said. He began leaving but I had to stop.

"Come on, there has to be something for you to let my Dad..." Suddenly, a thought came to my head. "Wait!" The creature stopped, turned his head and stared into my eyes. I took a deep breath and gulped down my fears. I cannot believe I am doing this. I stared right into the sky blue eyes and said strongly, "Take me, instead!"

"WHAT," shrieked out my baby brother.

The creature's eyes widen with surprise when he heard what I said. "You! You would take his place?"

"Roselia! No! Don't do this for me," cried out my Dad as he reached for my shoulder. I ignored him and closed my eyes.

"If I did stay here, would you let my Dad go?"

"Yes," he whispered tenderly. "But... you must promise to stay here forever."

"No Rosy, please say no," cried out Kevin as he gripped my arm even harder.

My eyes widened at his proposal. Stay here forever? Not seeing a single soul or civilization? I was taken away from home and now I'm being taken away from my family?

"Stay here forever? Not a week?" I asked.

"Forever, or your Dad stays here with me," he said firmly.

I closed my eyes, knowing I had no other choice. I had to do this no matter what. I'll worry about how to get out of here later, even if it means sneaking out or jumping out of the window. But if I'm staying then I must see my captor.

"Come into the light," I said as I squinted my eyes.

The things remained silent before he began to approach in the light beam from the window. What seems to be shifting it's feet. It was a hind paw, following torn black breeches and the whole body came into view. My eyes widen. I gaped and shrunk back, nearly squishing Kevin again. What I saw before me what something I usually see on TV or in the movies. The creature, had thick brown fur, dark brown bull like horns with sharp fangs and claws and had a long bushy tail. What was more frightening, it was a mixture of different animals. The beast was shirtless saved for a reddish cape. I gasped as I covered my mouth and looked away. Kevin shifted and saw the beast. He looked as scared as me but remained quite. Dad shook me and I looked right in his eyes.

"Roselia No! Don't do this. I'm your father and I order you to leave right now!"

I looked at him and closed my eyes. I felt defeated and I started to stand up. Kevin tried to hold me back, but I pushed away gently. I gained my composure and approached the beast. Looking straight in the eyes, I nodded and lowered my head.

"I swear I will stay with you."

"Done!" the beast quickly said as he went to the cell to open it. I fell to my knees. I was shocked and couldn't move a muscle. I was staying here with this monster forever. I literally signed my death to this beast. Kevin moved away from the beast, ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Rosy, why did you do it," I heard Kevin whimpered in my ear.

Before I could reply, I heard the door opening and someone running towards us. Dad instantly took a hold of me.

"Roselia, you can't do this! Let me stay-" Before he could finish, the Beast instantly took a hold of him and Kevin. Out of instinct, I hold the Beast's cape and tried to stop him. Everyone was pleading him to stop, but the Beast wasn't listening.

"No, not yet! Let me say goodbye," I cried out as I tried to hold onto the cape.

"Roselia! Wait," cried Dad as he got a hold of my hand and tried to stay while the Beast pulled. Kevin, despite his size, was fighting as well.

"Rosy! Let my Dad and sister go, you big bully!"

Things got out of hand when Kevin suddenly bit down on the Beast's clawed paw. The Beast roared angrily, then in a flash he flings Kevin at me. Both of us hit the wall and saw the Beast approaching us. The Beast had one paw holding my Dad and the other paw was raised up, ready to swipe. He looked down at Kevin and bare his sharp teeth dangerously.

"How dare you bit me, you insolent boy!"

I instantly stood up to take the strike instead. I flinch and closed my eyes, waiting to feel pain. However, nothing came to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the Beast looked at me with surprise and was baffled.

"Don't harm my brother," I pleaded meekly. "You can punish me instead, but not my brother. Please, he's just a kid. He didn't know better."

The beast growled, looking at Kevin then to me. "The boy will stay here as my prisoner as well."

I gasped with shock and I could see from the corner of my eye, Kevin was shocked and scared. I tried to think of something for not making Kevin stay in this horrible place. "Wait, what? You can't do that! Can't we just-"

"He committed a crime towards me. His freedom shall be taken as punishment. That's my final word." Then he began to leave with Dad. Wait, hold on! Can't we say goodbye to our Dad first!?

"Wait!" I cried.

"Roselia! Kevin!" cried Dad back

"Daddy! Don't leave us!" Kevin started to run towards the Beast, but I held him back. Hugging him tightly, tears streamed down against my will. Was God punishing me?

 _Outside the Castle (3rd POV)…_

As the Beast dragged Martin outside the castle, the man was desperately trying to escape the monster. Martin wanted to grab his children and run away from this nightmare. They were heading towards a small carriage that was stuck to the ground. The man squirmed as he tried to get out of the monster's grasp.

Martin glared at the monster in fear as he pleaded, "No, please! Let me go! You can't leave my children in there! They need me!"

"They are no longer your concern," he growled, as he threw Martin into the carriage and closed the door. "Take him to the village."

The palanquin breaks the ivy holding it to the ground, then slinks off like a spider with Martin inside. Martin banged on the door, trying to break out, but it remained shut.

"Let me out of here! Please, don't let me leave my kids! Kevin! Rose," pleaded Martin, but his cries became lost as the further the carriage walked away from the castle, away from his only family. What he did not know were his two children watching the carriage walked away with their Dad.

The Beast returned quickly to the tower, towards the girl and the little bot. Everything wasn't going accordindly to his plan, but he still has the girl. As he began to be in thought and continued up the stairs, Lumiere's voice broke his concentration.

"Master?"

"What!" answered Beast angrily, making Lumiere jumped back in shock. However, the candle took a deep breath and began again what he was thinking.

"Since the girl and l'enfant is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer them a more comfortable room-"the BEAST growls angrily at leaves. Lumiere's flames were nearly blown out and he said in a high pitch voice. "Then again, maybe not."

 _Dungeon tower (Roselia's POV)…_

Kevin and I watched from the window a spider carriage leaving the castle grounds, knowing our Dad was in it. In my heart, I knew Papi was gone…just like Mom. We will never see him again! Kevin sobbed on my shoulder as I stroke his hair. That horrible Beast! I will never forgive him for this! The Beast came in and stared at us. For some reason he looked guilty. Good, he's a jerk! Well, I'm going to make him feel guiltier than before.

"You didn't even let us say goodbye. We'll never see him again. why didn't you let me say goodbye?" I asked as a few tears fell out of my eyes.

The Beast rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I'll show you to your room. But the boy stays here."

Kevin gasped and hugged me even tighter. No way in hell I am leaving my baby brother in this horrible dungeon alone. "Then I'm stay here as well."

The Beast glared at me and declared, "Your coming with me, that is my orders!"

"No! Kevin stays with me. He's my responsibility." Silence came between us and we stared one another, fighting to see who wins. No way I am going to loose. He will have to literally drag me out of this room, if he expects me to leave beast growles and turns away.

"Fine! Bring him with you then." He started to walk away, until he realized we were not following him. "What are you waiting for? You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?" He gestured around him to prove his point. I silently growled and shook my head. "Then follow me."

The journey back the creepy hallways became less creepy. Kevin and I followed the Beast behind and kept a long distance between us and him. Kevin was crying silently and I held him next to me. The beast would look back at us once in a while to make sure we were following him. I kept looking at the beast who held the golden candelabra I saw earlier in the dungeon. For a moment, I could've sworn it moved by itself. Maybe I'm losing it. This has to be a nightmare, and if it is, I hope I can wake up.

 _3rd POV)_

"Say something to her," urged Lumiere as he whispers to the Beast.

"Hmm?" the beast answered, raising a heavy eyebrow. The idea hit in instantly. "Oh. I...um...hope you like it here," he says looking at the siblings, mostly at the girl. He notice the girl, he believes her name was Roselia rolled her eyes when he tried to make a conversation. He looks at Lumiere for approval. He motions to the Beast to continue. They need the girl and the boy, especially the girl feel welcome here. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing," the Beast said firmly.

 _(Roselia's POV)_

Kevin looks up with intrigue though he was still sad. He asked in a shy voice, "What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" snapped the beast angrily at him. Kevin hid behind and I stood in defense, narrowing my eyes at the Beast. How dare he yell at my brother like that! "Neither of you are allowed at the west wing. Is that clear?"

I gave no answer, but soon regretted it when he suddenly puts down the candelabra and grabs my shoulders tightly, stopping my blood flow. The pull was so strong, that it literally ripped my hand out of my brother's hand. I could hear Kevin screaming in fright right behind me. I was terrified for my life. His ugly face was near to mine and I could practically could feel him…smelling me? I shudder and flinched. _Please don't eat me! Please do not eat me!_

"I said _is that clear_?" he hissed right into my face. I was so scared that I could even smell his really bad breath. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Y-yes," I responded meekly.

The Beast looked at me right in the face, like he was studying my face. He finally let go of my shoulders and I let out a relief sigh. What a creep! I felt Kevin running to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I held Kevin's hand as we continued to follow the creature. No sooner did we arrive at the room that we would have to stay. I hate to admit it, but the room was beautiful. It complete with vanity, a large window, a wardrobe and a pink canopy bed.

"This is your room. The boy will have a room of his own," said the beast, but I shook my head.

"No thank you. I'd rather have him stay with me," I said and ushered Kevin inside. I do not trust the Beast anywhere near my brother. The Beast narrowed his eyes, but said nothing else about the matter.

"Now if there's anything you need... my servants will attend you," he said tenderly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, before turning away from him.

(3rd POV)

"Dinner-invite them to dinner," whispered Lumiere

"You will... join me for dinner. Only you, not the boy," he said, growing angrily. When he saw the boy staring at him and the girl refuses to look, the Beast was furious. "That's not a request!"

With that he slams the door, puts Lumiere down and runs toward his chamber. The girl will break the spell... he hopes.

 _Bedroom (Roselia's POV)…_

At the monet he slams the door, my world came falling apart.

I turned to the door and screamed out, "Thanks for nothing you stupid jerk!"

My heart couldn't take it anymore. I quickly ran to the bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. How long I screamed, I don't know. However, it didn't make me feel any better. I was still hurt, scared, and depressed. Kevin on the other hand, curled up on the bed and began to cry and sob.

He looked at me with his red eyes and said, "Rosy... I want Mommy... I want to go home!"

I felt like crying when I saw the emotion of my brother. "Oh Kevin…come here," I said hugging him and take him to the bed, "I'm sorry... Please dont cry. Come on, lets be brave. Can you be brave for me?" We laid in bed and never let go of each other.

"I want Mommy..." Kevin whispers. I shushed him before I remember the lullaby my Mom sang or hummed to him to help him fall asleep. Slowly in the middle of the lullaby, Kevin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I looked down at Kevin to see the tear stains on his lightly red cheeks. I looked at the window to see a great snow storm began. I sighed when I realized that winter is finally here. I looked back at my brother and I whispered softly, "I'll keep watch Kevin and I'll find a way out of this. I promise."

* * *

 _Finally Roselia meets her future prince, aka the Beast! Yay! Your reviews are my motivation._

 _Grapejuice101, thank you for helping me and editing my chapter. Please read and review._ _ **I'm still waiting for anyone willing to make a cover for my fanfic.**_ _If things go well, I'll update soon._

 _ **Contest: The lines Kevin says when he got scared by the statue, if can guess which movie it is from, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Hint: it has to do with a certain guppy from another Disney movie.**_ _Oh I dedicate this chapter to_ _ **Mallie.**_ _She got the reference from the last chapter correct;_ _ **Despicable Me 2!**_ _Please remember to favorite, follow, and review! Until then... Bye bye!_


	8. No one is like Gashead

Chapter 8

 _Your recent reviews and favoring my fanfic gave me that motivation and inspiration to update sooner than before. I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle)!_

* * *

 _ **3RD POV Village Tavern…**_

The cold wind howled and the snow swirled magically throughout the night. Despite its beauty, winter can be deceiving and deadly. Everyone in the village was snuggled and safe by their cozy homes, sitting near a fireplace. It would be an illusion if one would say everyone was happy and at peace during the start of the icy winter. At this very moment, in a very warm and merry tavern called Le Pub. All the men we happily drinking their beers while the women were serving the drunken men. One of the triplets placed a beer on her costumer's table. As she turned around, she gasped and giggled when the costumer slapped her rear end. The men's' eyes looked hungry and lustful at the barmaids.

Le Pub was the place for enjoyment and laughter. However, one man wasn't at bliss, but in deep misery. Gaston sat in his throne like chair that was made of various animal skins and antlers. The town's hero wasn't celebrating what could have been his honeymoon with his bride to be. He, unlike his friends, was fuming instead of enjoying the warm lounge filled with his kills and trophies. That anger targeted to one person that slipped from his strong grasp, _Roselia Gonzalez_. He could see her face sparking in the hot fire. Her brown hair swirling around, hey eyes glittered, and her smile shined like heaven. He could hear her voice, laughing and taunting him 'I'm just so not interested at all,' she said to Gaston. The one girl, who was like the ultimate prize slipped from his fingers. How dare she refuse him! She was supposed to be in love with him, like all the other girls in the village. The man stares hard at the flames consuming the logs in the fireplace and he begins to rant, particularly to no one.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gaston!"

As he bangs on the arm of his throne, Lefou heard him as he approaches with two bottles of beers. He tried to talk to Gaston after the rejection, but he knew better than try to talk to him then. Lefou is not that stupid… most of the times. Lefou nods and began to comfort his friend.

"Darn right," he stated as he handed one bottle to Gaston.

He looked at his own beer bottle with glee. He could taste that liquid in that glass. Unfortunately for the little man, Gaston snatches both bottles of beer, leaving Lefou with nothing to drink. Of course, no one can complain to Gaston.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear," Gaston ranted.

He saw Rose's face in the fire again. It was laughing at him now. 'What's the matter Gashead? You a loser because you finally got reject by a girl?' Now his anger was through the roof. He could not get her face and voice out of his mind. He threw the two beers into the fireplace, causing a small explosion, which luckily didn't end up the tavern to be gulfed in flames. Rose's face disappeared as the beers hit the fire. Lefou gulps as he could sense the aggressive nature of Gaston surfacing. Maybe another beer will cheer him up. It always works for Lefou.

"More beer?" Lefou asks with a nervous smile, hoping another drink will ease the hunter's anger and misery.

Gaston shakes his head and turns his chair way from him. Not even 100,000 beers can help him. Lefou follows Gaston, not giving up to cheer up his friend. He still can't understand why Gaston would fawn over the tomboy. Secretly, Lefou wished Gaston picked anyone, even one of the triplets to be his bride and not Rose. Rose is too weird, even though she is a beauty in her own way. Lefou looked over to one of the dart boards that was hanging on a wall. That board was a painful and embarrassing reminder to him. And it was all thanks to that girl when he met her for the first time.

 _Flashback…_

 _Lefou concentrated with one eye on the bullseye dartboard. 'Just this one shot and I win that loot,' he thought to himself. With dart between his pointer and thumb and his tongue sticking out, Lefou was about to throw it when he hears people coming into the tavern._

 _"Kevin, why don't you go to the bookstore for a little while. Roselia and I will be there in a minute," the man said to the little boy._

 _Scowling for losing his concentration, Lefou turns and looks to see a man and a young woman sitting on one of the far end tables. A little boy smiled as he ran out of the tavern in a flash. Lefou raised an eyebrow and realize it was the foreigner and his daughter that mysteriously came to town two days ago. He can see the old man whisper prudently to the young woman. She whispers back, and looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. As they secretly converse, Lefou couldn't help but stare at her short-layered hair. What is wrong with that girl? Lefou thoughtful wonders, 'why on France would a girl have short hair, it was rather a mystery to his understanding.'_

 _He remembers his pals telling him one night when they came across the old man. What was his name, Marvin… Marlin...Martin Gonzalez? The name was very Spanish, must be from Spain. His daughter had a Spanish name too, something to do with a flower. Lefou smirks remembering her name at last, Roselia. The name was rather too pretty for an ugly girl like her. He couldn't disagree with himself otherwise. One pal told him both were wearing strange clothes, claiming that it's what they wore where they came from, though, he never heard of such fashion, especially if a girl wore pants. For goodness sake, a woman wearing pants? He snorts at the thought; pants were meant for men not girls. It wasn't right and he now thanks God for having the girl wearing a dress right now._

 _"Come on Lefou, it's still your turn," one of his friends said._

 _Lefou turns back to his game, he was joined by the usual group when they came in the tavern. He smirks knowing he would hit the bullseye and not be teased for being a bad player. Swoosh! The dart was thrown and to his dismay, it landed on a white single area. Lefou groans and the four men laughed heartily._

" _Having bad luck Lefou?" mocked the short man with the brown hat._

 _The middle size thin man elbows him with a smirk and said mockingly, "It seems Lefou will always be a bamboo."_

 _Everyone laughed but Lefou frowned. He haughtily turns and yells out, "Knock it off! I was distracted by…_ ** _those two_** _over there."_

 _The little man motions with his thumb at the pair behind him. The large husky man slowly made an exasperating face._

" _Oh, boy it's that crazy old man and his tomboy daughter," he said as he rubbed his head._

" _What are they doing here?" asked the short man._

 _The elderly grey haired man strokes his beard in thought._ " _If I remember correctly," he started to say, "I believe they are here to buy a horse from the miller. The miller's wife told me so, though she wasn't too happy about it."_

" _Huh, who wouldn't be," snorted the thin man, "I wouldn't tangle myself with those foreigners, especially that crackpot head Martin."_

" _You said it," nodded the short man," I first came across him the day he barged into town with panic. He said something about his…_ ** _car_** _being stolen?"_

" _What's a car? "asks Lefou scratching his head._

 _The short man rolls his eyes and shrug._ " _How should I know? I just ignored him because I had to deliver Gaston's new boots for the hunting season. Now let's forget about those abnormal people. Lefou how about another shot?"_

 _The group resumed their game, but before Lefou could throw, they all heard someone clear their throat. They turned and to their surprise and dismay was the girl they had been conversing about. The girl stood there looking at the dart board with interest._

" _Um… Hi guys, are you playing darts?" asks Roselia, looking at the men._

 _Her eyes fell on Lefou as everyone else looked at him. Lefou was speechless but if he had to talk to her just to get rid of her, so be it._

" _Well, what's it look like?" he asked, irritation could be detected in his voice._

 _The girl wasn't taken back by Lefou's snapping response. Roselia stares at the dart board with great interest, stroking her chin in thought._

" _May I join you in this game?"_

 _All the men looked at each other in shock. Did a girl ask to join and play? Not before long, Roselia jumped in shock when they started laughing hysterically._

 _"You are asking to play darts? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," said the short man._

 _Roselia's eye twitched as she said, "What's so wrong for me to play?"_

 _"Because you are a girl! Girls do not play darts," exclaimed Lefou as he held his stomach with laughter._

 _Roselia was beyond pissed. She glared at the man as she slowly crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"Are you saying I cannot play darts because I am a girl?"_

 _Lefou smirked as said, "That's exactly what I am saying."_

 _Roselia looked at the board and softly smiled to herself. Oh, these boys are going to pay big time._

 _"Ok, how about a deal? One game, five rounds. Whoever gets the most points wins. I bet 10 gold coins from each of you that I can hit the bullseye in all five rounds," she said._

 _Lefou and the men stared in shock at Roselia. She was betting them? How crazy can this girl get? Lefou step forward and asked smugly, "Well, 10 gold coins seems great, but what's in it for us if we win?"_

 _Roselia raised one of her eyebrows and asked, "Alright, what do you want?"_

 _Lefou look at her Dad and saw something shiny on his wrist. He smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted._

 _"If you lose, I want that bright thing around your Father's wrist," he said._

 _Rose looked behind her and her eyes widen with realization. Lefou wants her Dad's wrist watch. No, she can't bet on that! Her Mom gave that watch to her Dad on their 20th anniversary._

 _"Um, is there something else we can bet on? Other than the thing?"_

 _"Well, you could be our barmaid for a whole week," said Lefou as the men laughed. Some of the men looked at Rose with lust and licked their lips. Rose shuttered as she had a good idea why the men wanted her as a barmaid._

 _"Fine, we can bet on the wrist watch. I will be right back."_

 _As Rose walked back to the table to retrieve the watch from her Dad, Lefou looked at his friends and asked, "What is a wrist watch?"_

 _After a few minutes of convincing her Dad, Rose place the watch on the table. As she placed it, the other men each placed 10 gold coins next to the watch._

 _The man with the red beard handed Lefou the darts and hissed, "Do not lose."_

 _Lefou gulped and nodded his head. He took a deep breath and raised one of the darts. He closed one of his eyes, slowly moved back his hand and released the dart. His landed above the bullseye. After four more rounds, Lefou got close to the bullseye. He smiled, knowing this game was his._

 _He looked at Rose and said, "Your turn girly."_

 _Roselia smiled sweetly at him before retrieving the darts. She got in the position at prepared to throw her first dart. Lefou looked at his friends with a smirk, knowing he won the game. He will win the… watch and he will be a hero. He looked over at Roselia, waiting to see when she will release the dart. Roselia pulled slightly back and threw the dart. Everyone in the tavern was quiet when the dart landed… on the bullseye! Each mouth was open in disbelief when another dart landed on the bullseye. Lefou started to sweat and shake when Roselia's third dart land on the bullseye. He was biting his nails when the fourth one landed on the bullseye. Roselia grabbed the fifth dart. She did not waste time as she threw the dart. No surprise, the fifth and final dart hit the bullseye._

 _Lefou felt like he was going to faint. He lost, and he lost to a girl! The tavern was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Rose smiled at the dart board. All those years of playing at the arcade with Jenna paid off. She walked over to the table to collect her Dad's watch and the cash. With the money, she can buy the horse and more farm animals for the cottage._

 _"Thank you so much boys. I apricate all the money you have given me. Let's do this again," she said._

 _Everyone was still staring at the board in incredulity that they did not noticed Rose and her Dad left the Tavern. The man with the red beard was the first to be out of his shock._

 _"You lost all that money… our money… to a girl!"_

 _Lefou was shaken as he stared at his friends' angry faces. Oh man, was he in trouble and embarrassed now._

 _Present..._

Lefou shuddered at the flashback. Not only remembering the great humiliation to his pride and honor, but of the beatings he received afterwards from the boys. How can a girl… A GIRL beat him. He despised Rose ever since. Maybe Gaston will "train" her when they are married. His train of thought was interrupted by his buddy's continuous depressive mood.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced," Gaston stated, lowering his head with defeat.

Lefou nearly fell in shock. Gaston, the hero and best man ever is giving up because one simple girl rejected him? No, he would not allow it! He needs to get Gaston's mojo back up.

"Who, you? Never. Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together," exclaimed Lefou as Gaston did not even give him a glance.

An idea hit Lefou's mind and knew what to do to cheer up his old pal. He looks behind at the others and everyone nodded, they all knew what to do. Lefou began to sing Gaston a special song that would certainly trigger the real Gaston persona to come back on his feet.

 _Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston_. _Looking so down in the dumps_

Come on, give me that Gaston smile, Lefou thought. Lefou force Gaston to smile, earning the poor man a big punch from the massive muscle hand. He lands on a table where the gang were sitting and continued to praise in a song, motivating cheers from the men.

 _Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston. Even when taking your lumps._

Even with his friends raising their beers and cheering for him, Gaston was still not in the mood. Gaston turns his throne again, facing the fireplace. He was tired of being reminded of his current despair and he just want to be alone. He almost saw Rose's face in the fire again, when Lefou ran up to him. Lefou then stands next to him, placing an arm around his neck.

 _There's no man in town as admired as you_. _You're everyone's favorite guy_. _Everyone's awed and inspired by you. And it's not very hard to see why!_

 _Maybe he needs other girls to get his spirits up again, thought Lefou. Lefou nodded his head to the triplets' sisters. The girls looked as Gaston and instantly started to swoon over him. Gaston raised his eyebrow as a small smirk slowly came to his face when he saw the sisters swooning over him. It's working, thought Lefou excitedly._

 _No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston_. _No one's next as incredibly thick as Gaston_. _For there's no man in town half as manly._

One man was flirting with one of the barmaids, which gave Lefou an idea. Lefou has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. He felt so embarrassed when the bar suddenly started to laugh and the barmaid was staring at his pink heart underwear. Lefou jumps up and wraps the man's black belt around Gaston's neck. For a small man, Lefou sure had the courage to do such an act, even for his stupidity. Gaston seemed not to be bothered and used his flexes to break it off. Lefou continues to dance around as he motioned to the beautiful portrait of Gaston above the fireplace.

 _Perfect, a pure paragon!_

 _Lefou rushed back to his friends' table. To even more funny and entertaining, Lefou jumped on his friends' heads much to their annoyance._

 _You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_. _And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!_

As the cronies slightly glared at the little man as he rushed back to Gaston, the whispered before coming up with an idea. Lefou did not realize they were behind him, until they grabbed him. The cronies pick Lefou up and like immature children, swing him around.

 _No one's been like Gaston, a king-pin like Gaston_

 _To make a point, Lefou used one of his fingers and tickled underneath Gaston's chin as he sang the next line._

 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston_

The song was merrily sung and Gaston began to feel a little better. After all, this song was about him. He joined in as he showed of his reflexes.

 _As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

Everyone together raised their bottles and cheered.

 _My, what a guy that Gaston!_ _Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips._

 _This is it! He is back, thought Lefou as he grabbed a beer. Gaston stood up from his "throne" as his ego was going back up._

 _Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips!_

Without even thinking, Lefou swung up his arm in dance and throws a mug of beer in Gaston's face. Lefou gasped in horror as he looked at his empty mug and Gaston's wet face. He hid the mug behind his back and had an innocent smile. His innocent smiled instantly dropped when Gaston glared and socked Lefou in the face. The little man flew up to the ceiling and Gaston took the opportunity to single handling wrestle the group of four men.

 _No one fights like Gaston, douses lights like Gaston._

Even if all the men tried to fight back, Gaston always had the upper. Poor Stanley got his leg bitten from the hunter during the wrestling match.

 _In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston._

Gaston didn't take long when he left all the men tangled on the table. He turns and see the Bimbetts sitting on a bench, singing to the crowd.

 _For there's no one as burly and brawny._

Gaston smiles wickedly and sneaks up behind them. Without a warning, he lifts the bench with the girls siting. This caused the triplets to squeal with fright. When they turn down to see their hero lifting them, they smiled and tried not to faint.

 _As you see I've got biceps to spare._

The people were in awe of how strong the hunter was. Lefou proudly steps up to continue the song that seem to be working for the hunter.

 _Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny._

Though, unfortunately, Gaston drops the bench on the poor man nearly knocking him out.

 _That's right! And every last bit of me is covered with hair_

Gaston was now feeling the happiness and joy any success hunter should be. The girls nearly fainted and squealed with delight as Gaston showed off his chest hair.

 _No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston._

He began to play with his fellow merry men. He tried, for the first time play chess with an elderly man. However, his patience wore thin when he was losing, causing him to knock off the game chess off the table.

 _In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!_

He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck and started crewing on it.

 _I'm especially good at expectorating!_ _ **Ptooey**_ _!_

 _Ten points for Gaston!_

He spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of Lefou. Gaston juggles several eggs, then swallows them whole.

 _When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_. _Every morning to help me get large!_

Lefou attempts the trick thinking he can nail this trick. He tossed the eggs in the air and opened his mouth. Sadly, for him all the eggs that he tossed up hits him right in the face. How pathetic he looked at everyone's eyes.

 _And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs. So, I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

 _No one shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston_

Gaston takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers.

 _Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston_

 _I use antlers in all of my decorating!_

He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the animals he has killed.

 _My what a guy! Gaston!_

The gang lifts Gaston and for reasons to make it all fun and merry, chases poor Lefou across the room. They instantly drop the chair holding Gaston on top of Lefou, pinning the poor little man. Oddly, it was dropped at the same place the throne chair was placed originally. But that didn't matter, as the crowd cheered for the recovery of Gaston's deep depression of rejection. The man stood up with open arms, embracing the cheer and of course feeding his enormous ego. But like all good moments, it didn't last long.

" **HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"**

A man stumbled through the double doors of the tavern. He fell hard on the floor with an OMPH! Snow quickly melted away leaving the poor man wet. Everyone remained silent, staring hardly at the stranger. When he began to lift himself up, they notice that the man was bruised, with lots of cuts on his hands and clothes torn. His hair was wild black and when he looked at them, his brown eyes were bloodshot. Everyone gasps to see that this stranger was none other than Martin Gonzalez.

"Martin?" called out the bartender with a raised eyebrow.

"What is he doing here?" whispered one of the barmaids.

Martin looked around wildly, looking for someone in particular. When his eyes fell on Gaston, he quickly ran towards him.

"Gaston please," he cried out.

The gang was ready to pummel the man before he can do Gaston any harm. But Gaston raised a hand signaling to stop and looked at Martin with a confused looked.

Gaston sighed as he said, "Yes Martin, what is-"

"Gaston! Gaston! I need your help! He's got them! He's got them locked in the dungeon!" Martin shouted out.

"Who?" asked the short man. The men looked at each other, puzzled.

"My children! Roselia and Kevin," snapped Martin angrily, glaring at the man. He turned back to the hunter and begged "Gaston! Gaston! Please-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Martin," replied Gaston smoothly, not looking at the least worried. "Whatever is the matter?"

Gaston looks straight into the poor man's eyes, noticing the dark circled, making Martin appear more savage as he breaths heavily, panting. Martin was about to speak when he stops himself and looks around before turning to Gaston.

"I need to speak to you alone...please?" Martin begged meekly, whispering softly.

"Martin, we are all friends here...you know that. Whatever you need to say, you can say it front of the whole men here. Right boys?" asked Gaston with a sneaky sneer, the men knew what Gaston was referring.

They snickered and replied together, "Yes we are!" However, Martin shacks his head and kneels before Gaston.

"Please? What I have to say is just between you and me. I beg you to listen...you are the only one who can help me."

Gaston was in thought, stroking his cleft chin before motioning to the gang away. The men retired to their table but they steer their ears to eavesdrop the conversation. Lefou was more intrigued as well despite his current situation under the heavy throne. But that didn't stop him to hear what the old man had to tell. Martin grabs a chair and sat down shakily.

"Now Martin, what is this whole locked my children in the dungeon mishap?"

"Gaston...before I can tell you, I need to know, do you really love Roselia?" Gaston was taken back at this sudden question. Where was the old man going through with this chat?

"Yes," replied Gaston with a raised eyebrow. "She is the most beautiful girl in town."

Martin at that moment didn't care the reason why Gaston loves his daughter, it was time to get straight to the point. He needs help to save his children and stop the monster.

"Then you would do anything for her... even if she was in danger?" asked the frighten Father.

Now this caught Gaston's interest. _His girl in danger? Who would dare hurt the most beautiful girl? No one hurts his girl!_

"Danger?! Martin, speak out now! What do you mean she is in danger?"

"Not just her Gaston, Kevin as well! You have to go and save them!"

"Yes, and the boy. Now where-"

"He is going to do terrible things to my kids, I just know it"

"Martin! If you don't tell me what-"

"They are imprisoned in this castle just outside of the village...in the dark forest!"

"Who Martin?" Gaston shouted.

Martin grabs Gaston's arms and scream, "A BEAST HAS THEM! A HORRIBLE, MONSTRO! A BEAST!"

Martin's eyes went wide as he realized he shouted his words, everyone in the tavern heard him. He looks around and the villagers stared at him hardly. Then like a domino effect, every person's frown turned to a smile. A smile that transformed to cruel laughter. Martin's shoulder slumped, his frown became deeper and eyes looking worried. He was afraid of this. Martin didn't really want anyone to know until Gaston believed him. Even Gaston looked like he was about to laugh also. Things went from bad to worse when the men in the tavern began to mock him.

Dick comes behind him and asks sarcastically "Is it a big beast?"

"Well, Yes! He was about 10 feet tall-"

"With a long, ugly snout?" A man asked magnifying his mouth with a beer steins.

"Si! Very ugly and-"

Another man grabs Martin's shoulders and asked "And sharp, cruel fangs?"

Martin was now getting mad and frustrated. "Yes! yes! Please don't mock me! I'm telling the truth...Gaston will you help me?" Martin pleaded kneeling before the proud hunter sitting in his throne of skins. Gaston rolled his eyes and looked at his friends. He was about to motion them to get Martin out of here when the Father suddenly shouted out, "I'll promise you anything, anything you wished!"

That caught the hunter's attention. Gaston raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping.

"Anything you say, Martin? Such as?" he asked as he leaned forward.

Martin looks down in thought. There must be something he can offer. A thought suddenly came to him. He cringed, knowing his daughter was going to kill him. _Roselia please forgive me._ Then he looks straight in the eyes.

"I-I give permission to court my daughter. If you save both of them, I will allow you to be with her."

The tavern went silent at this proclamation, especially from the crazy man. Gaston was shocked. Did this man allow him to marry his daughter? The same daughter who humiliated him earlier. He thought for a moment, not for long as he composed himself with a neutral look. Martin was still on his knees, begging for help. Gaston looks over at his friends again and they nodded back. They knew what the hunter wanted.

Gaston smirked and said to Martin, "All right, old man. We'll help you out."

Martin's pale face seem to lit with life at this answer. His smile grew bigger than ever. He quickly hugged Gaston, which made him cringe and motions to the men to remove him immediately.

"You will? Oh, thank you, thank y-WAIT? What are you doing?!"

Martin was suddenly grabbed by Gaston's gang and was dragged out of the tavern. They throw the poor man out on the cold snowy streets, making the tavern laugh harder than before.

Tom laughed as he said, "Crazy old Martin. He's always good for a laugh!"

That comment hit Gaston like bricks. The whole town already thought Martin was insane, and he made himself a bigger idiot tonight. Really, a Beast has Rose and Kevin. However, he might use this to his advantage.

He rubbed his chin as he thought out loud, "Crazy old Martin, hmm? Crazy old Martin. Hmmm? _Lefou, I'm afraid I've been thinking."_

Looking up from underneath the throne, Lefou knew Gaston does not like to think. It hurts his brain. The little man recoiled as he sang, _"A dangerous pastime-"_

"I know," Gaston interrupted. He suddenly grabbed Lefou by the neck and yanked him out. Lefou winced from the pain from his neck. Gaston pulled his little friend closer as he continued to sing, " _But that wacky old coot is Rose's father, and his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning. Since I looked at that loony old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to my Rose, and right now I'm evolving a plan!"_

He dragged Lefou closer and they started to whisper. The tavern tried to listen to the plan. How will Gaston use Martin and get Roselia to marry him?

"If I..."

Lefou nodded as he answered back, "Yes?"

"Then I..."

Lefou's eyes widen when Gaston told him the most important part of the plan. Can this really work? "No, would she?"

Gaston was getting sick of Lefou's doubting, so he glared and shouted, "GUESS!"

Lefou smiled, know this plan might and CAN work. "Now I get it! Let's go!"

To celebrate this festivity, the boys suddenly starting to dance in a strange waltz as they continue to sing, _"No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston. Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston."_

The tavern men and the barmaids joined in the celebration but holding up their mugs and saluted the town hero. Gaston will have it all, including claiming the most beautiful as his wife.

" _So, his marriage we soon will be celebrating! My what a guy, Gaston!"_

 **Martin's 3RD POV**

Martin was disillusioned. He looked back at the tavern to see in the window everyone was partying. They did not care about him or his kids. Even Gaston, who Martin thought had feelings for his daughter, will not help him. How can he be fooled by someone he could have trust? Oh, how will he rescue his darling children? His own flesh and blood? Martin promised his beloved wife of looking after them before their trip...how can he fail? He may never see his children. They might… they might hurt or killed by that monster. No! he thought angrily, he will not give up...he will rescue his children. Even if it kills him!

He glared back at the tavern and shouted out, "Fine, if you won't save my kids... THEN I WILL DO IT MYSELF!"

* * *

 _I finally finished this chapter! Yaaaay! But before I go on any further, I like to make an important announcement. I have declared my closest friend **grapejuice101** as my co-author for this story. You see, she had dedicated herself to edit and add many fine details to my chapters. It is only fair to have her as my co author and share the same credit. Thank you **grapejuice101** for accepting to plan and editing my chapter. You have stick to this story since day 1 and we plan together so many ideas for my chapter. I also want to give a shout out to **NicoleR85** for being the first to guess the reference of the previous chapter! I would like to thank also the rest of my readers for pointing out the Little Mermaid reference and following my story. Now try to find another reference of this chapter. In the beginning of the chapter, Gaston sees Roselia in the pit of flames. Tell me, what other villain intends to see their obsession in the form of flames? I'm excited for the new beauty and the Beast movie! Definitely will watch it! Please read and review, I'll appreciate it ;) Any talented artist willing to make illustration, please, don't hesitate to ask :D Until the next chapter, bye bye!_


	9. Dark Reality

Chapter 9

 _Your recent reviews and favoring my fanfic gave me that motivation and inspiration to update sooner than before. I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle)!_

* * *

 _ **Roselia's POV…**_

 _Man, I wish I wasn't here. It was another hot, I do mean extreme, hot day. Thank God it's Friday. A few more days till I can finally close a chapter on the most horrible trilogy of my life…high school. Not that I do not mind going to school; it's just the drama and the stress. I truly wished Jenna wasn't busy so we can head to the arcade. I was surprised that I would crave for a game of Street Fighter or darts. Sadly, she has a weekend retreat with her Youth Group. Although, that didn't matter now, since I have to face another stress in my life... my mom's lectures. Boy, I was getting tired of this. When will mom come to accept that I'm not perfect? I didn't get accepted to any university, so what? I can still go to a community college and transfer. Besides, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life._

 _Entering the front door to the apartment building, I quickly opened it and went inside. I had to climb a spiral of stairs to the last floor. Seriously, why couldn't it be the first floor? As I walked down the quite hallway, I was greeted by our neighbor Mr. Adams, with his golden retriever, Barney. I always wondered why he would name it after a lame purple dinosaur._

 _"Good afternoon! Back from holiday?" joked Mr. Adams as he locked the door._

 _Barney wagged his tail and was trying to set himself free as he tugged towards with the leather leash. The golden retriever was very enthusiastic to jump on me and even lick me. I backed away a little. It's not my fault that dogs make me feel uneasy. I know Barney is the friendliest dog, but I find dogs to be unpredictable. I gave a weak smiled at Mr. Adams, noticing he looked paler with his white and black jogging suit combined with white sneakers and his white hair._

 _"I wasn't on holiday, Mr. Adams. I was in solitary confinement," I replied with a weary look._

 _"It's nice to get a bit of time to yourself, isn't it?" replied Mr. Adams with a chuckle._

 _Barney began to bark as he tugged towards me, wagging his tail even more. Gulping, I discreetly walked against the wall to be on my way. Mr. Adams saw my distress and laughs heartily._

 _"Oh come on girl! You and Kevin know my dog better than anyone. All he wants is a pat on the head. Come on, I'll hold him on to the leash."_

 _I looked back at the dog to see his eyes glittered as his sloppy tongue hanged out of the side of his mouth. He looked like he was waiting for me to make a move. Reluctantly, I slowly raised my hand and I patted the dog's head. True to Mr. Adams' word, he was holding the leash and Barney licked my hand. Giggling, as the wet tongue tickled my hand. Maybe some dogs are not too bad. I said a goodbye to the pair as they left the building. I still wonder why on Earth someone would jog in the middle of a very hot day?_

 _As I reached the door to our apartment, which was number 50, I quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside. I slowly closed the front door, hoping not to make a sound. Maybe mom is out shopping or having a parent/teacher conferences with Kevin's teacher. I tiptoed down our small hallway and eagerly to reach the bedroom. As I touched my bedroom's doorknob, my heart dropped when I heard someone clearing their throat. Dang it, she's here. I am so busted, I thought. I flinched and cursed quietly as I turned my head. Sitting on the couch was the one person I was avoiding... my mother. There she sat straight with a very stern look. She was slightly tapping her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. If anyone ever saw us, one would say we would be sisters. But the only difference is, mom's hair is curly short and darker shade of brown, her eyes are light brown and she choice of fashion was better than mine. Aside from that, she always wear make up that was done perfectly._

 _I gulped as I turned a complete 90 degree and faced her. Mom looked at me straight into my eyes. I swear she can see through my soul. Taking a deep breath, I unconsciously squeezed the arms of my purple Jansport backpack and was deciding whether to speak to first or not._

 _"Mom I-"_

 _"Por favor callate! I haven't given you permission to speak!" snapped my mom angrily. It was about the report card again isn't it, I thought to myself. "Roselia, every minute you are getting worse than before! I haven't raised you to be like this! What happened Roselia? Where did I go wrong?!"_

 _Her yells deeply hurt my heart. I love Mom to the very core of my heart. It is days like these that she becomes someone else and we are truly strangers to one another._

 _"Mom…I know your upset about my grades, but I did what they ask me. I'm doing the afternoon class to make it up for it," I replied quietly, lowering my head in shame, silently hoping she will forgive me easily._

 _Mom is a woman who doesn't accept a but excuse and simply shakes her head._

 _"Roselia, I have given you everything you need. For the last 18 years, I feed you, I clothed you and I-"_

 _"Put a roof over my head," I finished for her, but soon regret my stupidity as she stood up furiously._

 _"Silencio! You don't take that tone with me young lady! I had enough of your laziness and poor excuses! All I asked from you is to study so can move on for a better life! But no…you rather do nothing, " she yells making exaggerating gestures. "I'm tired that you are not even making an effort to get good grades and even failed to be accepted to a university. If your not even going to attend your obligations, you might as well find work and pay rent for once. or better yet, kick you out and have you find a place of your own. Then you will understand the hardships of the real world!"_

 _"That's not necessary Mrs. Gonzalez," responded a young voice._

 _Both my Mother and I froze. My heart dropped as I recognized that voice. We turned around to see an old woman sitting on a wooden chair, sipping a tea cup. My eyes went wide as I realize it was that stupid old lady. How did she get here...wait, what? So Gaston... the little town... and... the beast... it wasn't a dream? My back began to sweat as my whole body started shaking with terror. My Mom was confused and startled by the old woman's presence._

 _"Who are you? And how did you get inside?" she asked, I knew she was on guard and or protection mode._

 _"Mrs. Gonzalez, have no fear. I am well acquainted with your daughter," replied the old woman with no difference. She sipped her tea and smiled mischievously towards me. I gulped and shook my head in disbelief._

 _"No...this can't be! I thought it was all a dream," I whispered to myself._

 _"Oh my dear, it's real and your not out of the woods so easily," replied the woman, she seemed to have good hearing if she heard my soft whisper._

 _"Real? Real what? Roselia who is this woman? What's going on?!" demanded my Mom as she was getting scared. The woman stood up and tossed the tea cup up in mid air where it suddenly pops into nothing. Both my Mom and I gaped at this. Witch! I knew she was a witch... or enchantress!_

 _"You mean to say, she hasn't told you of the mess she got your husband and son into?" she said as smirked at me. My heart sank as I started to get nervous. My Mom's head snapped to me and her eyes widen with horror._

 _"Martin and Kevin? What about them? Roselia," snaps Mom as she looks at me worriedly._

 _"Where is Kevin?"_

 _I couldn't speak...in fact I couldn't even move! I tried to struggle but my efforts were futile. The old woman just smiles at my Mom and continues to speak._

 _"My dear lady, your daughter had committed a selfish act. Because of this, she and your family are paying heavily for it. Of course it is to help your daughter to reformed. I'm sorry your husband and son had to tag along, but my magic caused your family to travel to the land of past magic."_

 _My Mom was shaking as tears started to form in her red eyes. "I-I don't understand...my husband is at my son's school picking him up right now. Kevin has a baseball game-"_

 _"No, no Mrs. Gonzalez. I am sorry to say this, but hey are both in the past. Roselia thought it was simply just a dream."_

 _Both the old woman and my Mom turned to me. The old witch sneers at me, while my Mom...I couldn't bare to look at her. She was starting to turn red and tears began to flow._

 _"It's not true... Tell me Roselia, it is not true," she said as her voice trembled._

 _I tried to find my voice and of course make an effort to move my jaw._

 _"M-M-Mooom, d-d-don-list-t-her-"_

 _"Roselia Elizabeth Gonzalez! What have you done to our family?!" cried my Mom in desperation._

 _Before anything else happened, the front door began to bang loudly. My Mom and I jumped in fear. The wood's crack echoed suddenly throughout our apartment as if we were in a cave. To my surprise and horror, the door burst open and a huge...monstrous silhouette charged inside. The shadow was none other than that horrible beast! Its eyes glared right into mine._

 _"You belong to me," it yelled at me._

 _It roared a terrifying roar and charged like lightning towards...my Mom! My mom screamed in terror as the shadow of the beast pounce her._

 _"MOM NO," I screamed._

 _Till this point everywhere began to blur, tried to move but to dismay, I felt paralyze. Everything began to fade into nothing, but not everything as the old woman approached me with a knowing smile._

 _"Mom... Where are you... Mommy..." I felt my face turning red as tears slide down my cheeks. I looked back at the old lady as I snarled out, "What did you do to my Mom? That monster... that beast killed her!"_

 _"Roselia, your Mother is perfectly fine. This is all a dream or a nightmare. You have your work cut out. I suggest you begin to look at life in a different perspective. You may find more than what your heart truly desires. Okay?"_

 _What my heart desires? What does this crazy old woman meant? I want to get home with mom and have a normal life-_

 _"Please don't call me crazy, it's not polite." My eyes widen with disbelief. Wait a flipping minute! How did she know that? I did not say it out loud... did I? She shook her head and said, "I can hear your mind and you have already found a way home. You just have to look harder." She leans toward me and knocks on my forehead. What startle me was that when she knocked, it sounded like parceling tapping against something hard, like a door."Now wake up Roselia Gonzalez!"_

 _ **Bedroom…**_

My eyes snapped opened as I gasp for air and sat up like lightning. My heart beat wildly and I hold my chest, breathing heavily. I felt sweaty and scared...what a terrible nightmare. Ironically, I woke myself into a real nightmare. I frantically looked around to see Kevin was sleeping soundly next to me. His cheeks were still red from his crying. I realized we were not safely sleeping in our cottage... we are prisoners for that terrible beast. I covered my face and tried to calm myself. I was still shaken from the nightmare.

Then I heard a tapping sound. It was the same tapping that I heard in my dream. I looked towards the door and was indecisive whether to answer or not. The beast...didn't he mention of servants before? But I haven't seen another soul in the castle. What if they weren't human? What if they are animals too? The tapping continued, tinkling as it knocked on the door. Taking a deep breath, I got off the bed and approached the door carefully.

"Who is it?" I asked shakily, as I reached the door's handle. To my surprise, the voice of an old woman responded.

"Mrs. Potts, dear," answered the voice who sounded apparently with a British accent.

I blinked, the voice did sounded 100 percent human. My heart felt relieved, finally! Another human being! Maybe she can help me and Kevin escape!

I quickly opened the door, expecting to see a woman face to face. However, to my surprise and confusion, there was no one outside. I furrowed and leaned out, looking both ways of the corridor. The corridor was dark and empty as a haunted house should be. If this castle was haunted, then could it be a ghost...Oh my god! My teasing Kevin about the ghost is haunting me now! Before I could close the door, I felt something hard and cold tapping my leg. As I looked down, what I saw really left me stupefied. Before my and hopping inside was a tea set. There was a tea pot, a tea cup and other cups that held probably cream and sugar. There was something off about them aside that they were moving by themselves. The tea pot and tea cup had faces like a human except for the others. The tea pot smiled at me as she came inside.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea," the tea pot, or Mrs. Potts, said kindly. I instantly began to hear fire alarms in my head as I back away from them. What the heck is going on here?!

"Who-wha-you-you-can-" I felt myself bumping against the wardrobe when it came to life too! The Wardrobe woke up with a gasp and chuckles as she looks at me with a smile.

"Oof. Careful!"

I stood there, staring at it as the wardrobe looked at me, this thing had sort of a human face. I stared at the tea set, they both looked at me. Then without warning, I screamed with terror! I couldn't stop myself no matter how I tried to be brave. The objects, however they did it, covered their ears...if they even had ears. My screams woke Kevin up as he sat up and looked frantically around. He froze as he looked at me and the living objects. His eyes wider than ever that was almost creeping me out. Instead from the reaction I expected, he grinned and jumped out of bed.

"Cool! Living furniture!" I slowly shook my head with disbelief. Before Kevin could move, I suddenly grabbed my brother's arm and ran behind the other side of the bed with Kevin objecting. "Hey! What gives I want to-"

"Kevin! They are alive and ready to eat us!" I said and I realize what I said was pretty stupid but I was too scared at the time to care.

"We won't hurt you!" I heard the wardrobe exclaimed.

"Dears, please come out. All we want is to serve you...make you feel welcome here at the castle," replied the tea pot.

I peeked over the edge of the bed, the only one I can see was the wardrobe, who smiling and waving with one of the...door hands? Kevin whispers that they were not bad but stubborn as I mule I stayed seated. Suddenly I heard a giggle of a little boy. I looked down and saw the tea cup coming from under the bed. It hopped and smiles with excitement.

"Hi! I'm Chip and I-"

"Ahck!" I squealed and pulled Kevin away and I was about to make a break through when the tea set and Wardrobe blocked my path. "Please don't hurt us," I cried out as I held Kevin close to me.

"No! No! Please Mademoiselle! Don't be alarm. We are friends of yours," cried the wardrobe.

"Yes my dear! We don't mean you any harm. Trust us," replied the tea pot.

I looked at them with a skeptical look. Kevin however was just gaped in wonder, especially when the little tea cup came out again from under the bed, giggling.

"This is so cool," Kevin whispered to me.

"You two at very funny! Are you playing a game?" asked the tea cup innocently.

"Chip!" scolded the tea pot, or Mrs. Potts as she introduced herself earlier. "That wasn't very polite. Come here at once now son."

Chip blushed with embarrassment as he hopped towards his Mother. I raised an eyebrow when she said son. Wait a flipping minute! That tea cup is a little boy? How is it possible that this tea pot could bear kids? It doesn't make sense and yet-you know what never mind! This world that we are stuck in never made sense anyway. I slowly moved back to the bed while they waiting patiently. I sat down on the edge of the bed, but still cautious. Well, there's no point fighting these things...for the moment. Perhaps I should play along until Kevin and I have an opportunity to escape. Kevin instantly sat on the floor and looks at the tea cup, or Chip, with interest.

"Hi there," my brother said as he waved his hand.

"O-okay I guess," I said meekly as I rubbed my head. " It's just that this isn't-I mean I never saw-oh! This is impossible!"

The Wardrobe leans by it's 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end and myself into the air, making me gasp.

"I know it is, but here we are!" said the wardrobe cheerfuly, smiling at me. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. Ahem, I'm Madam Armoire! Former opera singer and your lady in waiting." As she introduced herself, she stood and made a bow.

"I'm , Mrs. Potts, head housekeeper and they are my helpers," introduced the tea pot with a bow and the tea set bowed as well. " Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask my dears. Oh and this is my son Chip."

The tea cup looked shy as he peeked over his Mother. His adorable blue eyes staring at mines, man he is too adorable. Seriously, was I scared of that? Chip smiles and whispers to his mother though I could still hear him.

"Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?"

I instantly blush at that compliment. "Thank you... um... Chip was it? That's nice of you to say."

Kevin snorted and said, "Pretty? Chip you haven't seen the real her until it's too late. Then you won't think of her as pretty."

"Kevin!" I scolded and Kevin just giggles. I shook my head and looked at the living objects. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Roselia Gonzalez and this little trouble maker is my little brother Kevin... And I apologies in advance if he is annoying or is acting all wild."

"Hey! I do not," cried my brother as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Chip looked confused, but shrugged it off. He started to ask Kevin questions that you would ask a new friend you've met. Chip wanted to know everything Kevin like or does. The scene was very cute and everyone, including myself, gave a heartwarming smile.

"You should see me on a skateboard! I am going to be the next Tony Hawk," my brother said proudly.

My eyes widen and I froze when I heard what Kevin had said. He just said future things. They might think we are crazy like that stupid town. Mrs. Potts and Madame looked confused while Chip was intrigued.

"What's a skateboard?" the little tea cup asked.

"All right, now, Chip. That'll do," said Mrs. Potts, though there was a hint she didn't want to break up the kid's conversation.

She pours tea into the little tea cup while the others pour sugar and cream and stirring it, which surprises me that Chip didn't feel any pain or burn. Then, he hops over to me and looks up expectantly with a smile.

"Slowly, now. Don't spill!" warns Mrs. Potts. I was surprised they would offer me tea, especially in an alive tea cup.

"Oh! No thank you Mrs. Potts, I-um-I'm fine right now, "I said nervously. I like tea but I was more nervous dropping poor Chip and breaking him. Mrs. Potts smiles shaking her head... if her whole body was a head.

"Nonsense my dear, a good spot of tea will ease those nerves. I can sure you it is the best tea you will ever drink."

"O-oh okay then," I said reluctantly, picking Chip up very carefully. I looked at him and the cute tea cup grins, nodding for me to proceed. Okay, well, here goes nothing. I took a small sip and the tea was very delicious! I tasted some cinnamon and honey in the tea.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" ask Chip suddenly.

"Ugh...sure why not," I said to him as I hold him. Chip takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the

cup. Kevin and I stared with wide eyes. Wow, that was really impressive. Kevin, more than myself.

"Chip!" scolded Mrs. Potts admonishingly. Chip stops and looks at her sheepishly.

"Oops. Sorry," said Chip with guilt.

"It's alright. I thought it was cute," I said meekly as I placed Chip down next to his Mom.

"That was awesome!" cried Kevin with a giggle. "I can make bubbles too! Watch!" Puckering his lips, he made spit bubbles which wasn't pleasant to watch. Some of his spit accidently hit my arm.

"Kevin! Stop that, it's gross!" I shoved his shoulder to make him stop. Kevin pouted and grumbled, but Chip simply giggled as well.

Mrs. Potts shakes her head and looks at me, I just shrugged. Boys will be boys as they say.

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear," suddenly said. I blinked as if I was caught doing something.

"We all think so," replied Madame Armoire with a sad look. I looked both at them and shook my head.

"That wasn't bravery, that was stupidity!" I said bitterly, suddenly remembering why my brother and I were here in the first place.

"Oh no my dear, you shouldn't say that," said Mrs. Potts, "What you did was indeed very brave. After all, you did it protect your family."

"Protect my family? I'm sorry, but it wasn't enough Mrs. Potts! My brother is here instead being with my Dad! We lost everything! Our Dad, our freedom and...our dreams. We can never go back home. Our Dad... he is all we have left and now..."

I felt tears when I mentioned our dreams, which is getting back home to Mom. Dad must be worried sick. Kevin should be with Dad figuring out a way to get home to Mom and the 21st century. I felt Kevin hugging me as I held him. I knew he was thinking about the same thing. I could feel his tears hitting my blue outfit. Both Madame Armoire and Mrs. Potts look at me and Kevin with sympathy, while Chip looked really sad.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." I wiped away Kevin's tears before giving Mrs. Potts a sad smile. At least she is very supportive an caring. She suddenly gasped as she remembered something. "Oops! Look at me. Jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!"

Mrs. Potts and the tea set hopped away from the room. Chip Looked at us before following his Mom. He looked back at us and smiled.

"Bye!" he cried and we waved at him.

"See you later Chip," cried Kevin.

I had a feeling Kevin would be spending time with Chip pretty often. I began to stand up when Madame Armoire suddenly spoke up.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" she asked with enthusiasm.

I raised an eyebrow at her question. I don't remember compromising myself to dine. Then it hit me, of course that jerk of a monster said I would go out to eat with him! Then another thought came up in my mind. The Beast never mentioned Kevin of joining us for dinner. It was just myself and that beast. Did that monster plan to starve him? Of heck no! He will not let my baby brother go hungry. I will not let that go.

"Let's see what I've got in my drawers," continued Madame Armoire with excitement. The doors fly open and moths flutter out. I gasp as I shooed them away, while Kevin tried to catch one.

"I got it! I got it!" he cried as he tried to grab one moth.

Madame Armoire looked embarrassed as she slams her doors shut. "Oh! How embarrassing." She chuckles awkwardly and then clears her throat as she got serious for business. One door opens and the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a pink dress...yuck! I am not a dress type person, especially girly pink ones. Sure, I am wearing my blue dress... but that was just so I can blend in.

"Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!" I quickly extended a hand to stop her and shook my head.

"That's nice of you Madame Armoire, but I'm not going to dinner," I said kindly to her and then muttered to myself, "Besides, I don't wear dresses, never have and never will." Luckily she didn't hear me as she gasp with horror at my first statement.

"Oh, but you must! The Master will be cross!"

"He maybe your Master, but he is not mine! Besides, what about Kevin?"

Suddenly, we heard rapid footsteps coming outside the door. A wooden clock waddles inside and clears it's throat.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served," the clock says, as he bows down and smiles at me. I narrowed my eyes and approach the clock. Being my pride and stubborn self, I'm going to send this jerk of a monster a message.

* * *

 _I'm back with another chapter yay! Now since the semester started, updates would be slow as usual but I've got my mojo back ;) I want to give a shoutout to PirateWizardTheif and Sarah732 for guessing the Hunchback of Notre Dame reference from my previous chapter hehehe! Now try to find reference from these dialogues: " **Good afternoon! Back from holiday?" " I wasn't on holiday, Mr. Adams. I was in solitary confinement," I replied with a weary look."It's nice to get a bit of time to yourself, isn't it?"** and the second one **, "**_ ** _For the last 18 years, I feed you, I clothed you and I-"_ _"Put a roof over my head."_** _Both are non Disney and involved rebellious characters. Though one is a non Disney princess lol! I'll try to work on the chapter very soon! Please read and review. Until Then bye, bye!_


	10. Not A Request!

Chapter 10

 _Wow…I updated sooner than I usually am capable of…man I should pat myself on the back I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle)!_

* * *

 _ **Dinning room...**_

Blazing, cold and furious blue eyes watched the flames dance dangerously in the fireplace. The crackling of wood was the only thing that can be heard in the lonely dining room. He could hear movement in the kitchen, like a sound of running feet and pots banging together. The servants will soon come in with dinner prepared for him and his prisoner. The Beast's eyes flashed when he remembered who his special prisoner was. Roselia...Roselia... That name was ironic and very tormenting as it alludes to the very flower that holds power over him. In fact, his fate does lay in the hand of the very girl who owns that name. A girl, who had caused so much trouble for the first time in his life. The very same girl, who could save him from this curse. How their meeting was a disaster, but the Beast didn't care. He just hopes this dinner will work.

As he continued watching the flames of the fire, his vision before him suddenly changed. His heavy eyebrows furrowed as the flames took shapes of human silhouettes in a very elegant throne room. He suddenly could hear faint whispers that belonged to his servants and one in particular that was him...when he was human. Suddenly, the vision speed up by the sound of a bang of the door and a furious yell of a proud prince. His eyes narrowed as he saw the silhouette of an old woman before changing into a young lady. Screams followed and chaos swirled the flames that changed into the image of the girl's face. The Beast jumped back a little but restrains himself. His heart was experiencing a variety of emotions when he saw her beautiful face. Roselia's dark brown eyes stared right into his blue eyes. It was the same look of fear and anger that he had recognize earlier when he escorted to her room with the boy. That boy... the Beast remembered how protective the girl was when the Beast threatened the boy. The determination and the love of a sister to her brother. The Beast recalled how she stood in front of her brother when the Beast lost his temper and almost strikes the boy. That didn't intimidate him and the Beast began to growl as the flame burst the image of the girl.

Suddenly, the Beast's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his servants entering the dining room. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts both came in with the rest of the kitchen staff, helping to place the most delicious feast on the long table. As the Beast waited, he began to pace with impatience, waiting for his prisoner to join him for dinner. After they were done, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts joined their master on the mantle of the fireplace, watching him nervously, hoping he doesn't go into one of his violent fits. It was about five to ten minutes when the Beast was growing more impatient for Clogsworth to escort the girl.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down." The Beast turned to the candelabra and the tea pot to yell out, **"Why isn't she here yet?!"**

Both of the servants flinched at the sudden outburst of their master. Mrs. Potts, who knew the master since he was a baby, never felt fear in speaking out to him.

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. Both the children lost their father and their freedom all in one day, "said Mrs. Potts with sympathy, "The poor boy is still weeping and Roselia is trying to console him. Poor child, the girl is doing all in her power to give him the security and love he needs of a mother."

Mrs. Potts looks at Lumiere sadly as he nods back at her. They know how scared Kevin is. Especially, since he is just a child. The Beast's head snaps towards his servants. His eyes flashed a mix of anger and jealousy.

He glared at them as he yelled out, "Are you telling me that the boy is more important than me?!"

Both Lumiere and Mrs. Potts looked alarmed at him. Surely they didn't believe their master would be jealous of a little boy.

"Non, non Master!" said Lumiere frantically, "We are not implying that. It is natural for the girl to be very protective of the boy. They are siblings and she is the oldest, so it is the mademoiselle's responsibility to look after him."

"Indeed master," continued Mrs. Potts, "You would have done the same thing if you had younger siblings."

The master rolled his eyes as he went back to pace back and forth. He was starting to regret of ever imprisoning the child...the boy is just going to be in the way. He should have just sent the child away with the old man. That way, the girl won't have to be with her brother all day and night.

As the Beast continued to pace back and forth, Lumiere suddenly asked a question. "Oh I almost forgot, Master, will the boy be dining with you and our guest tonight?"

"No! He is to stay in his room tonight! He deserves to go without dinner!" The Beast said gruffly, narrowing his eyes in the fire. He still remembers the painful bite that runt gave him on his arm.

"Oh come now master," scolded Mrs. Potts, looking crossly at him. "You can't let the boy starve!"

"Then give him bread and water then!" snapped the beast back.

The tea pot shook her head as she said, "Nonsense! I will serve him the hot soup our Chef Bouche prepared for you and Roselia. The child needs nutrition after all."

"Master please! Mrs. Potts is right... think about it! You have to win the girl's heart. How would she feel if you let the boy starve to death?" pleaded the candelabra.

The beast growled dangerously at them. Both Lumiere and Mrs. Potts stood their ground as they looked at their master with a pleading and yet determination faces. The beast didn't want to give a prisoner, especially a biting runt, privileges. He deserves to rot away as punishment. However, both his servants have a point. He will lose the girl if her brother dies. The Beast shook his head and sighed with defeat.

"Fine! The boy can have dinner. But in the room. I don't want him here in my presence. Is that clear?" Both the servants smiled happily and nodded as the master continued pacing.

As he continued to pace, his mind went right back about the girl. How can he impress her tonight? What are her expectations? Will he love her and will the girl love him?

"Uh, master," interrupted Lumiere, "Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

The Beast became irritated by this question. Was his maître' an idiot or just playing one?

"Of course I have! I'm not a fool," snapped the Beast.

"Good. You fall in love with her," Lumiere says as he lit one candle hand and then the other, "She falls in love with you, and-Poof!-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

The Beast snorted at this. Lumiere made it sound easy, but the Beast wasn't naïve. He knew they both can't fall in love from morning till dusk. It's not like the fairytales he heard when he was a child.

"Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere. These things take time," argued Mrs. Potts cautiously.

"But Mrs. Potts, we do not have time. The rose has already begun to wilt," replied Lumiere.

The Beast gives a hopeless sigh. It's no use; he can never make a girl fall in love with him, especially this girl. He pictures Roselia's feature; her skin was light tan, her dark brown hair, soft pink lips and her eyes... were the eyes brown or a hint of honey color? He couldn't remember, but what he does remember was her scent. Being turned into a Beast, his senses became stronger. The Beast can hear, see and smell better than he was human. He remembered when he grabbed the girl when she did not answer him about the West Wing. Her warm body was close to his fur. Her face and her hair nearly touched his snout. When he was close to the girl, he could smell her scent, a scent so intriguing and addictive that he couldn't stop continue to smell it. He remembers her scent was that of sweet flowers in the spring. He quickly shook his head to abolish those silly ideas in his head. He needed to return to reality.

"It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!" growled the Beast at his servants.

Both servants looked at each with a confused look. How can they convince the Master that Roselia is their only hope left? Lumiere shrugs his shoulders while Mrs. Potts turned back to the master with a smile.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that," she said with a smile.

"I don't know how," grumble the Beast, admitting his own faults. Mrs. Potts wouldn't have none of his giving up moments and she hops down the mantle and goes on top of the long table.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman," advised Mrs. Potts.

The beast, knowing when Mrs. Potts was really serious, does as he is being told. He sits up, and then straightens his face very formally. Lumiere joins them soon with more advice.

"Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile," Lumiere says with encouragement.

The Beast looked reluctant but does his best with a smile. Unfortunately, barring his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin didn't convince Lumiere and Mrs. Potts of a good impression. They decided to continue to coach him in a nice way so he wouldn't feel bad.

"But don't frighten the poor girl," continued Mrs. Potts kindly.

"Impress her with your rapier wit," Lumiere added.

"But be gentle-"

"Shower her with compliments-"

"But be sincere-"

At this point, the Beast couldn't handle not one more advice. No matter how hard he may try, he forgets and always makes a mess. He started to feel a migraine forming as he held his head with both paws and closing his eyes with irritation.

"And above all..."

"What!" growled the Beast.

"You must control your temper!" finished both Lumiere and Mrs. Potts sternly.

Before the Beast can snap back at the hopeless situation, the handle of the double doors jiggled. The door suddenly creaks open. Beast wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly. _Oh no... she is here...what must I do_ , thought the beast nervously.

"Here she is!" whispers Lumiere with excitement as he gestures the Beast to smile.

He takes a deep breath and with so much concentration, manage to give a small smile that wasn't too terrifying and silly. I hope this works, thought the Beast nervously, _I hope the girl will be impress_ , he prayed thoughtfully. He waited and for the first time, he felt the warmth of hope that everything would go alright. However, things were going to take a sour turn when Cogsworth entered instead with a sheepish smile.

"Uh, good evening," he greeted meekly.

The Beast's smile instantly dropped. His eyes narrowed as he saw that there was only Cogsworth at the door and no one else. Where is Roselia? The Beast looks at the clock from expectant to mad.

"Well, where is she?" he growls at the nervous clock.

The clock fiddles with his wooden hand with now a scared look and gulped. What nobody knew was that he was trying to buy time with the message the Mademoiselle Roselia wanted to send to their master. He was still nervous as he recalled what Roselia told him.

"Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of… She and the boy were… the boy, he said… ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah...," Cogsworth couldn't stand it any longer! He couldn't bare the murderous look his master was giving him, he decided to just say it now, "She's not coming."

Everyone froze in the spot, not one could believe what Cogsworth had said. The Beast felt a rising heat of anger from the bottom of his stomach and up to his throat. All the servants backed away, knowing what was coming.

"WHAT?!"

The beast doesn't remember when he burst out the doors or when he jumped over the stairs. All he knew was this unexplainable fury in his heart that gave him impossible strength and speed. His temper clouded his judgement. He could hear his servants give chase as Cogsworth desperately pleads for him to stop.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" cried the clock as he and the other servants chased after the Beast.

No one can stop him as he finally reached the East Wing and the door of the prisoners residing in it. With all his might, he banged on the door that shook the walls.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

The servants sighed and shook their heads with disappointment. The beast could hear the girl's scoff coming from the other side of the door.

"I never agreed eating with you in the first place!" Roselia called back.

This made the Beast's hair bristle as he bares his fangs and without thinking continued to yell.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!"

Roselia scoffed as she replied, "Ha! I dare you to do it if you have the guts!"

"Yeah you stinky fur ball!" cried out the little boy bravely, "Leave us alone will ya?!"

"Kevin! Let me handle this ok?" replied Roselia with annoyance.

The Beast was so furious that he cried out, "I will drag you by your hair if you do not-"

Before the Beast could continue to speak, he hears Lumiere clear his throat. He stopped talking and looked down at the candelabra with annoyance.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections," said Lumiere.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman," pleaded Cogsworth.

The Beast couldn't believe his ears, were his servants siding with the girl and not him?! She's the one who is acting like a child!

"But she is being so...difficult!" hissed the Beast with spite, gesturing at the door and narrowing his eyes as if trying to see the girl on the other side. Mrs. Potts tried to ease her master's fury.

"Gently, gently," she reminded him in a soft and calm whisper. The Beast looked at his servants deadpan and decided once and for all to try out their advice.

"Will you come down to dinner?" The Beast asked dejectedly.

"Nope," replied Roselia indignantly.

The beast looks at his servants angrily and point to the door to prove his point. The servants were getting worried. This was not going good at all.

"Suave. Genteel," Cogsworth advised next with a strain smile.

"I will give her one last chance," the Beast hissed out.

Taking a deep breath and his dignity that he had left, the Beast bows at the door and talked in a very fake formal voice though it was very clear the strain and forced he is making.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." This is going too far, the Beast angrily thought, making his hair bristle more than possible.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please'," quickly added Cogsworth quietly. The Beast glared at the clock and then at the door.

"Please?" he asked dejectedly.

This made his servants gap to hear their master say please to someone below his status. The master never said please before. There was a pause and the beast thought the girl would resign to come out but he was wrong when he heard the stern, hurt and anger voice of Roselia.

"Are you crazy? First you take dad away from us...held me and my brother prisoners...and now you invite me to dine with you? Your... nuts!"

That comment made the Beast lose it. "How dare you-"

"No! How dare you to think you can do whatever you want with us," Roselia interrupted him. "You think that you deserve someone's company after hurting them? That is just stupid-it-it makes no sense! You even said that my brother cannot eat!"

"I'm the master of this castle and I order you to eat with me!" roared the Beast, his servants cowering behind, unable to control the situation.

"Let me tell you this once and for all...I wouldn't eat with you if you were the last living...thing on Earth! That's what you are, a thing!"

That really burst the anger of the Beast as he hits the door with more strength that made the wall shake and cracked. He could hear the frightening squeals of the girl and boy in the room as well as the Madam Armoire gasp. The servants pleaded him to stop but the beast will not listen this time.

"You can't stay in there forever!" he shouted.

"You just watch me! It would be even better if you leave and never come back!"

"Yeah you smelly fur ball! Go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self! HA!" shouted Kevin.

Though the last statement made everyone including Roselia and the Beast remain very quiet. After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Roselia spoke out.

"Ok...there's all kinds of things wrong with what you just said. But I couldn't agree more! I never want to see you or be near you again, you monster!"

That's the last straw for the beast. "Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" The beast turns to his servants and gives them a warning, "If she doesn't eat with me, then neither of them will eat at all!"

Before anyone can protest, the Beast runs down the hall in fury. He slams the door with a bang, causing a piece of the ceiling to fall right onto of poor Lumiere.

 _ **Servants (3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **pov)…**_

Mrs. Potts was shocked at the scene that just happened. A simple girl defied the spoiled prince and what's more, she even spoke out against him. Something that no one would dare do to the young monarch for all time. For the first time in her life, she couldn't help herself to feel proud for Roselia. It was about time their master was talked sense into it, but Mrs. Potts did wish it was approached in a different way. She shook her head in disappointment at Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Oh dear... That didn't go very well at all, did it," she stated rhetorically.

Cogsworth narrowed his eyes on the door and stomp his wooden foot to the ground. He was the head of the house hold. He needs to bring back authority.

"Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change!" commanded Cogsworth as he received a salute in response from Lumiere.

"You can count on me, mon Capitan!" replied Lumiere as he stood guard in front of the guest bedroom door. He started to hop back and forth in front of the door, like a solider. Cogsworth sighed hopelessly and started to walk away with Mrs. Potts.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up," he said with a dejected sigh.

 _ **The west wing...**_

The Beast burst through the doors of his private quarters, the West Wing. He continued his way, as the beast destroyed or tossed broken furniture away from his path. The beast was unaware he was starting to talk to himself, mostly out of rage from what happened at the disaster dinner invitation.

"I ask nicely, but she refuses. I even agreed to let the boy have a decent meal! What a... what does she want me to do-beg?!"

The Beast roared angrily as he threw a chair against the wall, reducing it to pieces of splinters. The Beast breathed heavily and was trying to think straight. Then his eyes moved towards a small black marble podium that contained two precious items that only him is permitted to be near.

First was a magic mirror, given to him by the enchantress. He remembers well how she mockingly stated he will need something to look at the outside world since he will be caged in his so-called splendor castle. It was a simple enchanted object. An ordinary mirror, silver in color, with intricate rose and vine decorations. An ornate lion-like creature encapsulates the handle of the mirror with its mouth. On the back of the mirror, there is a symbol that somewhat resembles a fleur-de-lis. All the Beast needed to do was command it to show him anything he wanted to see. The second and most value item was his magic rose...the hourglass of his curse figurative speaking. His eyes flashed as he saw what Lumiere stated earlier was true. The rose had already begun to wilt and a few petals had fallen. The rose always brought sadness to his heart and now he was feeling more desperate than before. The Beast closed eyes and sighed with defeat. His temper indeed did get the better of him. Thinking about the girl, the Beast grabs the mirror, it's reflection showing his hideous monstrous face.

He glared at the mirror as he commanded, "Show me the girl!"

The magic mirror shined and glowed green as the image of the reflection faded and instant he was looking at Roselia. She was sitting on the bed, stroking the hair of the boy who was lying down nest to hear. The boy looked depressed. His eyes were closed, like he was trying to fall back asleep. Madam Armoire was there with them and was talking to them, mostly the girl.

"Why the master's not really so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" pleased Madam Armoire. Roselia paused at this and glares at the wardrobe.

"A chance? How can you even suggest that? After what he did...you think he deserves one?!"

Madam Armoire was stunned at Roselia's statement. "Well I-we-"

Roselia did not let the wardrobe continue to speak. "No! I don't know why you people are even working for him. He is so cruel to you all, why do you even stay? You should all leave before he hurts any of you or worst..."

Roselia couldn't go on as she shuddered. For a moment, the girl stiffed and looked around the room as if suspecting something or someone was watching them, then she shrugged it. The boy started to whimper as Roselia comfort her brother and spoke softly in his ear. Madam Armoire was shocked at what Roselia's concern was leading to.

"Oh no Mademoiselle! The Master isn't that cruel to go to that extreme. He never laid a paw on us...trust me."

The girl sighed before continuing to stroke her brother's hair. "I wish I could, but the Beast is what he is. He is a monster both outside and in. He hurt me and my family... and I will never forgive him for that."

"But dear, the master is not-"

"Look, I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

As the image faded, the Beast stared at the mirror... He was hurt. Is that what the girl thinks of him? A monster? A thing? He puts the mirror away and shakes his head with disappointment.

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster." At that moment, another rose petal falls down and lands on the bottom of the bell jar. The Beast now felt more wounded after a hardship of battle. He covers his face with his paw, feeling an overwhelming depression. "It's hopeless."

 _ **Roselia's POV...**_

Man, what a nightmare. I never want to do that again. I felt forever since I yelled at that creature and I had my talk with Madam. I still felt my skin boil as I thought of the Beast. I hate him. I hate him with passion. Making sure no one was listening, I turned over and slightly shook my sleeping brother.

"Pssst! Kevin!" I whisper to Kevin as he turns over to my side on the bed.

"Yeah?" he whispers back.

I smiled at him as I stated, "We are going to escape this hell hole first this tonight."

Kevin's eyes widen as he immediately sat up. I knew he was about to shout in shock, so I covered his mouth. After he calmed down, I released my hand from his mouth. "But what about the talking furniture and... the monster?"

"Look over there..." We both noticed Madam Armoire sleeping as she snored heavily. I smiled wickedly at Kevin. "They can't stay awake all the time Kevin...We can easily get out of here and get back to Dad."

Kevin started to shake in fear as he grabbed my arm. "But-but the Beast… He can-"

"Don't worry, even monsters need sleep too. Before you know, we'll be hundreds of miles away. Trust me Kevin, he doesn't look that smart. Ok?" Kevin at first did not looked convince. After a few seconds, he nodded his head. "Good, now get some rest...I'll wake you up later."

Kevin nodded and turned over to sleep. I looked out the window and saw the snow swirled, that will not stop us to get back home. We maybe that Beast's prisoners… but he will never keep us here.

* * *

 _I got more inspired as I saw more extended clips from the new live action film! (Fangirl scream!) I can't wait for it! Please my readers! I'm beginning you to read and review my fanfic. Your reviews are what motivate me to keep writing ;) Also, any artist interested of making fanart based on my story, please I welcome you to do so. I want to give a shout out to a mysterious Guest who answered the second reference:_ _ **Anastasia**_ _and to Dinosaur Imperial Soldier for the first reference:_ _ **Chicken Run**_ _! Now guess the awkward quote Kevin says to the Beast. Hmmm, it's based on a favorite and awesome cartoon:_ _ **Go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self!**_ _Well I hope to gain more viewers for my story and I would like to give thanks to my co author grapejuice101 who does the best awesome job in editing and adding great details to my work, you're the best girl! Until then bye, bye!_


	11. Be Our Guest!

Chapter 11

 _In honor of the new movie that comes out today, let me present you my latest triumph of this recent update. My co-author and I would like for all of you to relax, pull up a chair as this update proudly presents…Be Our Guest segment! I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle)!_

* * *

 _ **Roselia's POV...**_

The door creaked loudly as I opened the door carefully, or at least tried, flinching from the sound. I quickly looked back with horror and saw Madam Armoire still snoring. I sighed with relief realizing that the door creaking did not wake her. She is defiantly a sleeper. I motioned Kevin to follow and we were finally escaping from this ungodly forsaken place. I remember we had our backpacks with Phillippe at the abandoned stables before coming to castle so the heavy luggage wouldn't slow us down. Now it would be easy to just go back to our horse, put on our hiking backpacks and just head off without nobody noticing. Easy as pie, as my friend Jenna would always say. I smiled when I thought about Jenna. It has been a long time since I thought about her and I miss her terribly, wishing she was here with me to talk to. She was always there for me, even in my really bad days too. Sometimes, I wonder what became of her in the future. One thing for sure, she would never forget me, or at least I hope not. We are best friends until the end. As my mind went back to reality, I cursed when I remember the endless corridors of this creepy place. I prayed that we would reach the main entrance real soon and not wander for days in this maze. For some reason, my gut was telling me someone was following us...I shook it off and continued on our way passing by a great red curtain.

"This way Kevin," I whispered to him.

Third POV...

Unknown to the two siblings, three bright spots shine through the red curtain at floor level. They were lucky not to notice a certain candelabra grooving at his feather duster sweetheart.

"Oh, no!" Fifi said to Lumiere.

"Oh, yes!" teased Lumiere.

"Oh, no!"

" Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Both Lumiere and Fifi came out of the red curtain as they continued to flirt with one another.

"Oh no Lumiere! I've been burnt by you before!" giggled Fifi as she tried to escape her from her lover candelabra.

Lumiere was quick enough to take her in his arms carefully so he wouldn't burn her. Fifi giggles as she waits her kiss but was suddenly dropped to the floor with an oof. Fif sits up and was about to snap at him for dropping her when she saw his worried look. She follows his gaze and gasp as she see the two guest leaving.

"Zut alors! They have emerged!" Without a word Lumiere follows them, leaving Fifi stunned.

Roselia POV...

Kevin and I finally reached the grand staircase that leads straight to the main foyer. I gave a deep sighed of relief as we headed straight to the door. When we were half way across when I felt Kevin suddenly pulling me to a stop.

"Rosy-"

"Shhhhh!" I shushed at him, motioning for him to stay quite. I looked at him crossly and whispered, "Dammit Kevin! Not so loud. We can't let anyone know we are escaping. Do you want to get caught?"

Kevin shook his head but he was looking at me with a miserable look as he held his tummy.

"But Rosy...I'm so hungry," he whispers to me.

Sure enough, his tummy grumbles softly. I furrowed at him and realize that we both are hungry. I felt really bad for him, and despite really wanting to snatch a snack for him before we head out, I can't risk it. "I'm sorry Kevin, we can't." Kevin looked sad for a moment. He lowered his head and his mouth began to quiver. I sighed and knelt down towards him. "Look buddy, I promise the sooner we get out of here, the less probability we get caught and then we can get food. Now let's go!"

I started to pull him away, but he resisted. Man, for a kid, he is strong and rebellious. I noticed he began to sniff up in the air.

"Rosy...do you smell that?" I tried sniffing and sure enough I do smell something delicious. This made my stomach grumble and Kevin began to give me puppy eyes. "Please Rosy, let's get a snack without anyone noticing."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as we continued our tug of war. "Kevin, for the last time we can't risk our escape operation! We must get back home to Dad. I promise to-Hey!"

Without warning, Kevin licked my arm as I swipe it away from him. Then without a moment to lose, he started running away. I quickly went after him as I whispered or rather yell at him to come back. I was disgusted as I wiped his saliva from my arm. I knew where he was heading… food.

 _ **Kitchen (Third POV) ...**_

The kitchen staff, along with Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth, finally finished cleaning up the dining room and the kitchen. It has been a long night and sadly the results weren't in their favor. It had been disheartened that their guest, Mademoiselle Roselia, refused to dine with the master and savor their most special delicacies they prepared with such hard work. Not even her brother was able to try their desserts he would have likely enjoyed. However, this rebellious act against their master was very impressive and yet discouraging of ever making them fall in love and break the curse. Still, they have tomorrow to try again, they all thought as they went back in the cupboards, cabinets and shelves to sleep for the night.

Mrs. Potts was just tugging Chip to bed in the cupboard with the rest of his siblings who were already asleep. Chip yawns as Mrs. Potts helps him go in the cupboard.

"Come on, Chip. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters."

"But I'm not sleepy Mama," complains Chip sleepily, "And I want to play with Kevin."

"You can play with him tomorrow. I'm sure he is already asleep as you should be. You are already tired."

"No, I'm...not," Chip argues back but fell asleep before he even knew it. Mrs. Potts smiles as she shuts the door and shakes her head.

A banging of pots and pans caught her attention as she heard Chef Bouche, a chef who was turned into a stove, complained with distaste.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste," Chef Bouche complained with a sad look as he watched his most delicious culinary dishes just sitting and waiting in the pots and pans.

"Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us," responded Mrs. Potts with a weary look.

Cogsworth scoffed at this as he was cleaning his wooden hands with a napkin. Long night for us? They would have been closer to being humans again if the girl agreed to have dinner with their master.

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please'," he argued as he threw the napkin into the cabinet. Mrs. Potts shakes her head, she knew that wasn't the case.

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-"

"KEVIN! For the last time, I said come back here!" a girl's voice cried. Running footsteps were heard and then, a boy's voiced yelled back.

"And for the last time Rosy, I said that I am hun-AAAAH!"

The voices yelled as two figures suddenly barged and tumbled into the kitchen. Everyone jumped in shock and saw the two figures groaning as they sat up. It was none other than Roselia and Kevin. Roselia rubs her head as she looks around with wide eyes, shocked and scared.

"Jesus Christ!" she whispered with horror, they were caught.

 _ **Roselia's POV...**_

Stupid, stupid, stupid me, I scolded myself. Every living object were staring at us; Mrs. Potts, the clock who came to announce to dinner earlier, a stove and all the dishes and silverware. There was a long pause, I wasn't sure whether to say something or simply just slink away and make a run for it with Kevin. Speaking of who, Kevin sat up and was, for the first time, quiet and looking stunned.

He simply looks at me and whispers, "Oops."

 _Oops_? All my little brother could say was oops? It's his fault we got caught! Now we can't escape now! I shook my head slowly with a look that I just simply want to destroy him.

"Nice work Kevin!" I scolded through my teeth. Then I heard Mrs. Potts approaching us and turned to see her worried look.

"Oh dear, are you children alright?" I started to get up slowly and pulling Kevin up. Perhaps we will make a run for it.

"Ugh...yeah, we're okay Mrs. Potts... thank you. Sorry for the intrusion...we will...just be on our way, hehehe," I said with a nervous chuckle and pulling Kevin away slowly towards the door.

I was relieved he didn't resist and was cooperating to make our run through. However, Mrs. Potts simply hopped to block our path with a kind smile.

"Oh no dear, you weren't intruding at all. We were just finishing cleaning up," she said with a kind smile.

"Yes Mademoiselle!" replied the clock with a happy smile, "Splendid to see you and the young boy out and about. I believe I haven't properly introduced myself earlier. Ahem, I am Cogsworth, head of the household."

Cogsworth first gave his wooden hand to Kevin who reluctantly shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," replied Kevin as he shook the clock's hand, "My name is Kevin by the way if you forget."

Cogsworth then extend his wooden hand at me. I knew from my observation and a very unpleasant experience with a certain gorilla, Cogsworth wanted to kiss my hand. I really hate this century. Well, I guess it is a custom in this era and he doesn't seem like a bad clock...person. So, I knelt down and gave him my hand. Just as he was about to lean over to kiss my hand, a golden candelabra suddenly butts in between us taking my hand. I gasp, as I never met him before, or have I? Then it clicked me. It was the same golden candelabra that jerk of a monster was holding when he led us to our room. Now that I get to see better, I noticed that his face was on the candle and boy did he had a big smile. To my dismay, I noticed one of his candle arms holding my hand and it was still lit. I tried to not get first degree burn from this guy. Cogsworth looked shocked at first and then he was annoyed when he realized who pushed him.

"This is Lumiere," he unenthusiastically said as he gestured towards the candelabra.

"En chante, Cherie," Lumiere said enthusiastically with a French accent.

Then he started kissing my hand nonstop. I looked at him grimly and tried to take my hand off without getting burned and not hurting the guy. Please stop, I begged in thought, trying desperately to free myself. Funny, he reminds me of a certain cartoon skunk for some reason. Cogsworth seemed to notice my discomfort as he tried to pull Lumiere away from me.

"If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please," Cogsworth snaps at him as he finally shoved Lumiere out of the way, I personally sighed with relief, "...to make your stay more comfortable-Ow!" I flinched and saw Lumiere burning Cogsworth's wooden hand. Man, I hope he is okay. Just as I was about to speak, Kevin beat me to it.

"We are hungry...we just want a snack," he said meekly.

He looking down as he was starting to feel shy. Lumiere and Cogsworth looked at my brother before turning towards me. I suddenly realized that Kevin included me to receive some food too. I shook my head towards the staff.

"Oh no not me, Kevin is the one who is hungry and-"

My stomach grumbled loudly this time and everyone stared at me. I felt my face feeling hot and turning red as I looked at the floor next. Boy that was embarrassing, I thought. Mrs. Potts eyes lit with life and happily hops to the table.

"You both are? Hear that? They are hungry," she tells the dishware excitedly, "Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china!"

The fire on the stove roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention. I was stupefied to see that these living items are willing to make us food against their master's wishes. I did not want them to get into trouble… and really, Kevin and I just want a snack, not a full course meal!

"Oh no Mrs. Potts! That is not necessary! We don't mind a small snack and I don't want you to get-"

"Nonsense Miss Roselia, both of need the nourishment!" said Mrs. Potts with determination.

"Remember what the master said," warned Cogsworth. I nodded with agreement so that they can stop. Really, maybe just an apple so we can get the hell out of this nightmare place.

"Yeah! Cogsworth is right...please I don't want any of you to get in trouble in our behalf," I pleaded and Kevin nodded.

"Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let you children go hungry!"

"Oh, all right! Fine!" gave up Cogsworth," Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-"

"Wait what? Just that?" asked my brother as he held his stomach.

"Cogsworth, I am surprised at you," scolded Lumiere with a cross look. He then smiles kindly to me and my brother. "They're not our prisoners. They're our guests. We must make them feel welcome here. Right this way, mademoiselle and young monsieur."

He motions us towards another door, Kevin and I looked at each other. Should we go? How do we get out of this one? However, my stomach grumbled and ached again. I guess we should play along until an opportunity comes to sneak out. I nodded to Kevin and we followed the candelabra. We entered a dining room with a long table. I was hearing Cogsworth warning Lumiere.

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks," said the clock stearnly.

Lumiere rolled his eyes as he replied, "Of course, of course… But what is dinner without a little music?" Lumiere let go of the door and a yelp was heard. A splatter was followed with Cogsworth yelling "MUSIC!?"

I gasped as I looked back, but only saw Lumiere with a smirk hopping towards the long dining table. As he got on top of the dining table, the room suddenly turns dark. A spotlight was casted down on Lumiere, as he was standing next to a tray filled with matchsticks and a golden lid. This made Kevin and I jumped, and we blinked in confusion. How did he do that? And where did the spotlight come from? I knew Kevin was asking himself the same question as he looked at me with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow. We both shrugged and turned towards Lumiere. The golden candelabra smiles as he grabbed the lid and a match.

 _Ma chere, Monsieur and Mademoiselle. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax._

As he said this, Kevin and I yelp when we felt something behind us. To our surprise, it was two large chairs that seemed to walk by themselves and somehow made us sit back on them. They both made space so that we can be seated next to each other.

 _Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner._

Then, a group of trays with lids suddenly hops on the table with another spotlight on them. Seriously, where is it coming from? I did look around to find its source but nothing. However, I keep reminding myself, this place never made any sense to me. I decided to just go with the flow and returned my attention to Lumiere, as he begins to sing with music coming from the background.

 _Be... our... guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkins 'round your necks, invites and we provide the rest!_

The chair tried to wrapped a napkin around my neck. Afraid that the chair would choke me, I quickly took a hold of it and placed it on my lap just like mom did when I was little. The chair's arms put its hands on its 'waist' as if it were mad. I simply rolled my eyes and saw the other chair tied the napkin around Kevin's neck though he seems fine. I heard him say thank you and giving the chair a thumb up. The chair gave him a thumb up back, at least I think it did. Suddenly, a dish appears and pours soup in a plate, the steam filled our nostrils with the most delicious scent.

 _Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres. Why we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

Lumiere offers me and Kevin a plate of hors d'oeuvres. We both dipped our fingers into the...grey stuff and taste it. Our eyes lit as we savor the most delicious mousse we ever tasted! The flavor, was hard to describe but it was delicious that I let a satisfaction yum!

 _They can sing, they can dance, after all, Miss, this is France!_

A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large china collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. They did all sorts of this like rolling and dancing. They even did a miniature Eiffel tower. Wait what? I thought the Eiffel tower was built around the 1800? I shrugged it off, this...show was getting interesting, let's logic out of this. Even Kevin was trying to lean as close as possible to see this spectacular show.

 _And a dinner here is never second best!_

Lumiere hands a menu to me. I leaned over to Kevin so we can look at it. He smiled and pointed to certain foods on the menu.

 _Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

Lumiere gestures a parade of dancing plates going. As they danced by, Kevin and I didn't hesitate and dig in, savoring each of the delicious culinary dish. When a pie finally reached us, we gasp as a weary Cogsworth popped out covered in blueberry filling. Lumiere sets his torch to it, and it explodes. I covered my brother's face, making sure the fire does not hit him. Kevin and I gasp as the fire turns Cogsworth's face black with soot. The poor clock simply faints into the pie again.

 _Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding en flambé! We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!_

The Flatware appears on top of a fruit punch bowl as they performed a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene. I smiled as the flatware released their "towel" napkin and jumped into the punch bowl.

 _You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining!_

Lumiere was standing on a plate as it elevated and he began to juggle his candles. Kevin laughs and applauds at his tricks. I simply smile, watching Lumiere show off on a fountain stream of punch.

 _We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks_.

As Lumiere continues his trick, a group of beer mugs entered the scene as they joined in the fun. Kevin looked like he wanted to grab one of the beers to taste them. I grabbed his arm, making sure he does not do that.

 _And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!_

The mugs begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another. They were passing a beverage from one to the next. I couldn't contain myself and laughed at their adorable tricks. As for Kevin, he was having the time of his life.

 _Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest._

After Cogsworth wiped his face from the pie, he started to get nervous. The dinner show was getting too loud. If the master finds out about this, he will be furious! Cogsworth rushed over and tried to make everyone to be quiet.

 _If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest! Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

All the participant left the scene as the room grew dark except a spotlight and a stage fright Cogsworth. He looks at us, and begins to slink away with an embarrassed smile. Lumiere however, caught him on time before the poor clock could get away.

 _Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving! He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

"Get off!" Cogsworth snaps in a whisper as he blew of Lumiere's candle hands.

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly, those good old days are gone._

Lumiere sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. Cogsworth looks up and to see the salt and pepper shakers doing their thing. I was enjoying Cogsworth deadpan expression as a small pile of salt and pepper was forming on the top of his head. Kevin covered his mouth, trying so hard not to laugh.

 _Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

Lumiere dusts the salt of the head of Cogsworth, who tries to escape. Lumiere holds onto the clock's leg as the candelabra pretends to be dramatic. Unfortunately, he accidently released the clock, causing Cogsworth to fall into the green gelatin. Kevin and I snorted, trying to hold our laughter. Cogsworth wasn't amused and was growling at Lumiere.

 _Most days just lay around the castle. Flabby fat and lazy; you two walked in, and oops-a-daisie!_

Lumiere jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Cogsworth out of the mold. I simply followed the clock where it landed into a pile of dancing napkins, at least he's okay.

Kevin looked at Lumiere and asked excitedly, "Can you guys do that again?"

 _ **Kitchen (Third POV)...**_

Mrs. Potts was surrounded by soap bubbles as all of the kitchen was bustling with excitement. Every dish was being washed, napkins being pressed and bottles of wine rolling by. They need to be prepared and clean for their two hungry guests.

 _It's guests, it's two guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed!_

Mrs. Potts continues to dance around the kitchen as the staff joined her. It's been forever since they served anyone dinner, two humans to be exact.

 _With dessert, they'll want tea, and my dear, that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!_

Mrs. Potts came to a stop at a group of steaming pots. She managed to see a spot of smudge with the pot's shiny reflection and gasps.

 _I'll get warm, piping hot Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed!_

Mrs. Potts is cleaned off by a napkin. She hops onto the tea cart and rolls into the dining room, where she offers some tea to Roselia and Kevin.

 _ **Roselia's POV...**_

Mrs. Potts was at my side instantly offering me and Kevin tea to go with our dessert which was delicious cake-like cookie called madeleines. I thanked her for the tea but Kevin didn't want any, he is not the type to like tea.

 _We've got a lot to do. Is it one lump or two?_

"I'll take two sugar cubes please," I said as they placed the cubes in my tea.

 _For you our guest!_

Two flower vases danced towards us and one offered a beautiful pink flower. I took it with a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you," I said shyly, as the vase bowed and danced away.

 _She's our guest! He's our guest! They're our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request! It's been years since we had anybody here- And we're obsessed!_

I simply sat with an awe feeling at the most beautiful dance number that was made up of just all the dishes and silverware. Kevin turns toward me and whispers, "This is amazing isn't it Rosy?"

"Yes Kevin...it's just too wonderful," I whisper back.

 _With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going—_

The china and candlesticks perform an elaborately choreographed dance sequence, ending with a spotlight on Lumiere. He began to lead the dance and sang.

 _Course, by course. One by one. 'Til you shout_ _ **"Enough, I'm done!"**_

Lumiere gestures above us and we turned our heads up. What we saw made us gasp with excitement and wonder. A very beautiful chandelier glowed brightly with many silverware dancing around it. I simply couldn't believe it. I bet not a single Broadway musical in New York can pull this number off, and that's saying something!

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for let's eat up._

 _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Please… Be… Our… guest!_

A fantastic ending comes of the song, with silverware flying through the air, plates and feather dusters dancing. Cogsworth finally let loose and decided to join in with the fun. He became the focus of attention as he decided to join in the dinner celebration. However, Lumiere comes sliding in and sends Cogsworth flying out to the side of the table. As the show came to an end, Kevin and I leaped up and began to applaud non-stop. We cheered and clapped, Kevin whistled as I congratulated them.

"Woooh! That was awesome!" I cheered.

"Again, again, again! This was the best dinner ever!" yelled Kevin happily.

"Yes! The dinner was just perfect! And your song and dancing... it was so...so..." I tried hard to find the perfect compliment. Lumiere saw this and simply gestures for me to go on.

"So..." urged Lumiere for me to finish with a smile on his face.

"AMAZING! It was wonderful!" I said.

Lumiere gave the widest grin as he bows with the rest of the staff. I can tell that all the staff were proud and happy that we enjoyed every minute of it.

The staff began to depart as Kevin said thank you to everyone. They would bow and say your welcome. Some even kissed my hand and try to give a thumb up to Kevin. Lumiere and Cogsworth, who miraculously was ok from the fire and the shove, came forward and I smiled at them.

"Thank you so much! Both of you, and everyone else had been so kind. It wasn't necessary though. Whatever you guys had was enough for us." Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Mademoiselle, what we want is for you and the young Monsieur to feel welcomed," said Lumiere.

"Well you and Cogsworth were amazing!" said Kevin cheerfully, "You two are the best!"

"Thank you, thank you, young Monsieur. Yes, good show, wasn't it," chuckled Cogsworth as he began to applaud his fellow staff. "Yes, wonderful job everyone!"

Then he suddenly stops and looks at his own face. The tiny arms of the clock suddenly changed to show the time. It showed 11 o'clock, it was rather late.

"Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed," said the clock as he tries to shoo us away.

"Aw, come on!" complained Kevin, "With all the food and delicious dessert, I'm wide awake. I can't go to bed, not yet!"

However, Cogsworth continues to gestures for us to go back to the room, our prison. Now I'm starting to think of how to leave. Despite the servants being so friendly and welcoming, it does break my heart to leave. However, there is one thing that is endangering my brother and myself, the Beast. I was trying to think fast on how to escape. Then, an idea hit me, it was risky but it might work.

"Kevin is right!" I exclaimed and Kevin looks at me as if I agreed with him for the first time in history.  
"I am?"

"Yes, you are," I said to him, trying to hint for my brother to keep quiet. "I mean it is our first time in a magical castle."

"Magical?" Cogsworth wonder nervously as he chuckled, though I could tell he was very nervous. "My dear, who said anything about the castle being magical?"  
He tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past them. I raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled at the anxious clock. I noticed Lumiere looking unsure as well. To tell you the true, both seem to be...hiding something. Then Cogsworth turns to Lumiere with a cross look. He pushed the candelabra and pointed to him accusingly.

"It was you, wasn't it Lumiere," snapped Cogsworth.  
Then they suddenly began to fight, push and hit each other. I simply stood with a confused look. I swear, they are just like siblings bickering. Kevin on the other hand was enjoying this little fight.

"This is so much better than the WWE," he whispered enthusiastically.

I cleared my throat and said, "I, um, figured it out for myself." They both look at me with a raised eyebrow if possible. "Well, isn't it obviously? You and everyone else are talking objects. So, the most possible logic is that there is magic here, right?"  
Even though they didn't answer my question, they both stop their belligerent behavior. Cogsworth dusts himself off while glaring at his coworker. Lumiere sighed as he fixed his wax nose. I smirked as I decided to put my plan into action.

"Kevin and I would like to look around… if that's all right," I asked innocently.

"Great idea Rosy!" exclaimed Kevin with excitement.

Lumiere smiled as he bowed to me. "Oh! Would you two like a tour?"

Kevin jumped up and down with excitement. "Ye-"

I covered Kevin's mouth before he gave a respond and shook my head. I knew we cannot seem eager for a tour. It might be suspicious. Plus, it will be easier to ditch them, let them go back to their work, and we can get the heck out of here.

"No, that won't be necessary! You've done so much. I think we will explore on our own."

"But Sis, I want a tour," complained my brother. I glared at him and said, "I think they have more important things to do." I leaned down and hissed, "Besides, we have to get out of here. They will tell the Beast we escaped if they give us a tour."

"Nonsense." I held my breath and was scared. Please don't tell me that they heard what I just said. "It will be our honor to show you around the castle," said the candelabra.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Cogsworth suddenly said with concern as he leans to Lumiere and whispers something to him. "We can't let them go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."  
Oh boy, this is not good. Cogsworth will make sure we will be back in our room. We cannot get away with him being in charge. I sighed, knowing we must let them give us this tour. There is no way out. Maybe I can butter him up and make him agree with the tour idea. We can easily escape with him being distracted and boasting about this place.

"Perhaps you could take us on this magnificent tour Cogsworth. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle," I said sweetly, as I poke his tummy.

"Well, actually… Ah yes, I do!" Cogsworth said, who felt flattered.  
I instantly cheered in my mind. My plan was going well. Suddenly we all heard a barking and a red stool came running in. Kevin and I went wide eye as we saw that it was acting like a dog.

"Oh, allowed me to introduce the castles special footstool dog, Sultan" said Lumiere.  
Kevin smiled as he said, "Wow! Rosy, they have a dog here! Like Mr. Adams, only that is red and small! Hello Sultan!"  
Kevin began to rub Sultan as he began to wag his little string tail and barking happily. My anxiety with dogs slowly came back. I began to feel weary, but noticed it didn't have teeth. Sultan then went over to me and leans on my leg. I reluctantly patted its head and it began to wag its tail.

"He-hello," I said nervously but that changed when Sultan began to run around in circles with excitement. Everyone and myself laughed, maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Shall we begin Mademoiselle?" asked Cogsworth.

I nodded as we began our tour. As we began to walk, I began to concoct a plan on how to lose them and not get caught. Kevin happily was playing with Sultan while Cogsworth began to explain the Castle history. That raised many question about this place, them and of course the Beast. Perhaps I can ask him about it.  
I did not realize I was in my own thoughts, until Kevin called out, "Come on Rosy! Hurry up!" I smiled as I rushed over to the others. I am praying my escape plan will work. It must work… I hope.

* * *

 _This was not easy…grapejuice101 and I have worked so hard and made it just in time for today! Yes, the live action is finally in theaters, WOOOH! I will make it in my agenda to watch it this weekend with my love one of course. Grapejuice101 is definitely going also. I beg of you to review our latest update, keep this fanfic alive for us my fellow readers! Shoutout to Dinosaur Imperial Soldier for giving the answer of the last chapter, Invader Zim! I hope everyone would watch the movie and share thoughts into it. For the reference, when Kevin licked his sister's arm. Which Disney siblings ever had that little moment?Now I must leave you all but keep in mind, the West wing and wolf chase scene will be next! Until then, bye, bye!_


	12. A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 12

 _Another update is finally here! This particular chapter was challenging as the previous one but my co-author, grapejuice101, manage to assist to make it better for you my audience. I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle)!_

* * *

 _ **Roselia's POV...**_

This castle was pretty huge than what I thought it would be. Our group went through endless of corridors that had many antiques. I would usually see these in a museum back at home. There were many old tapestries, statues and many paintings. Some showed lanscapes, cities and villages. While others were oddly are portraits of human beings. Judging from their appearance they were from nobility or a royal member. That raised many important questions. _Did humans live here before the Beast? If so, how is it that the Beast came to be the owner of this castle?_ _Also, how did these objects became alive?_ I am starting to suspect that this monster was some sort of warlock, but then again, he would us turned Kevin and myself into something already. So, I might as well leave that idea for now. I had to admit, the interior of the castle was very impressive and beautiful. The ceilings were shaped as domes and I felt that it went on endless when I try to look up.

If we were in a different situation, I would have paid Cogsworth attention and learn more about this castle. Right now, I was browsing around to see where and when Kevin and I can make our escape. Cogsworth voice drone on and I rolled my eyes. I'm not sure whether my mind was going to snap whether of my impatience to leave or because of my tour guide. Lumiere would also add anything to his boring lecture and of course lighting our way. Kevin on the other hand, was rather playing with Sultan, chasing him from one end to the other. We now entered a corridor filled with suit of armors, all lined up against the wall on each side. They stood straight, holding their weapon as if ready to protect us.

"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal aminimalist rococo design," Cogsworth voiced drone as we walked through the armor corridor.

I simply browsed to see each identical suit of armor with interest. I could've sworn I heard a squeak of metal turning. Stopping for a moment, I turned back to see that each head of the armor was facing towards us, or rather me. My eyes went wide and quickly walked to catch up. This place is rather weird and creepy.

Cogsworth continued on, he was into his lecturing of the structure of the castle, "Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha!" Cogsworth chuckles at his own joke and turns to us to see if we ever got the joke. Lumiere and I looked deadpanned while Kevin simply stares at him as he continued rubbing Sultan's underbelly, if it ever has one. Cogsworth clears his throat and became serious after a fail attempt of a joke.

"Ahem, now then, where was I?" He blinks as he noticed all of the armors facing towards us and he stomps a stubby foot exclaiming," As you were!" They all snap back to face forward, I simply hold back a sniggered, that was sort of...funny. I was so intrigued with the situation that I did not notice my brother walking away from the tour.

 _ **Third POV...**_

Kevin was having a time of his life playing with Sultan. He found the dog footstool to be real smart like Barney. Kevin smiles as he remembers Mr. Adams letting Kevin walk with Barney at the park whenever he and his family crossed paths with them. _I wonder if Sultan is good at playing fetch or do tricks_ , Kevin wonders. He was rubbing Sultan's underbelly as the cute footstool was happily breathing and wagging his stringy tail when he heard something strange. A tinkling sound echoed through the hallway, like someone playing silver bells. Kevin looked around and saw nothing. He also noticed that not even his sister seemed to hear it as she was focused on Cogsworth's boring tour. Lumiere didn't seem to notice as well. Kevin stood up and Sultan whined about not being petted by him. Kevin ignored the footstool as he tried to focus on locating the source of the tinkling sound. The tinkling sound continued, almost as if it was calling him. He began to walk towards the sound, it was getting stronger and louder when he reached a staircase with two scaring bull like monsters pillars.

 _ **Roselia's POV...**_

I felt my eyes slightly closed as I yawned. I do like tours, but this one is making me tired. Well, at least Kevin is enjoying himself. I looked to my right… and there was no little boy next to me! I frantically looked around for Kevin. Where did that little troublemaker went?! Cogsworth continued, not realizing he was missing.

"Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-"

"Kevin?! Kevin, where are you?!" I cried searching around for him.

The clock jumped and blinked as he realized my distressed. Lumiere also noticed that my brother wasn't with us and began to help me look for him. Cogsworth began to panic, "Oh dear...where could the boy be?!"

"Well don't just stand there you pocket watch!" snapped Lumiere, "Help us look for him!"

"Kevin, where are you? This is not a joke!"

"Oh dear, this is terrible! We have to find him before the Master does!"

"Little Monsieur! Come out, wherever you are!"

Suddenly we hear Sultan bark and started running further down the hallway. We followed him as we reached a grand staircase with two large minotaur pillars. I sighed in relief when I saw my brother standing at the bottom. Though, I raised an eyebrow when I saw a strange look on his face. He wasn't blinking and kept staring straight up as if he was in a trance. Then he started to walk up the stairs. I heard Lumiere and Cogsworth gasp with fear. They quickly ran towards him and in an instant blocked Kevin. Kevin nearly stumbled and seemed to snap back into reality. I quickly ran up to him to make sure he doesn't fall.

"Kevin! How many times do I have to tell you? Never ever wander off!" I scolded as I hugged him tightly, "I thought something happened to you!"

Kevin simply stood there and kept looking up. I found this strange and I started to worry. He wasn't acting like himself, and he's not pretending either.

"Sis...don't you hear that noise?" he whispers. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely.

"What noise?" I ask in a soft whisper.

Kevin just looked up and I followed his gaze up the stairs to see that near the top. It was dark and had little to no light. Now I was starting to get curious as I looked down at Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"Say, what's up there?" I asked, deciding not to mention what Kevin told me. The two looked up and smiled nervously.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all," replied Cogsworth with no interest, "in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

Lumiere shook his head, but Cogsworth nudges him and he nods in agreement. I went wide eyed as I learned about the location of the forbidden room the Beast warned us not to go.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing!" I smiled, looking up. Kevin simply looks at me with curiosity and them back upstairs.

"Wait, the West Wing? This is the _**do not enter place**_?" he asked the clock and the candelabra.

"Nice going!" scolded Lumiere to Cogsworth, as the poor clock gasp realizing he made a big mistake.

"Miss, we should continue the tour. There is nothing up there, I promise you," said the frantic clock.

"If there's nothing, then why can't we go up and take a look?"

"Mademoiselle, the West Wing isn't a place that has much to see... _trust me_ ," Lumiere warned with concern. I simply looked at him suspiciously.

I crossed my arms as I replied, "Then is the Beast hiding something he doesn't want anyone to see?"

"Hiding? What a funny idea. The Master is hiding nothing!" argued Lumiere, getting more nervous than before.

I grabbed Kevin's hand as we passed the enchanted objects and walked up the stairs. "But then the West Wing wouldn't be-"

I slightly gasped when Lumiere and Cogsworth immediately rushed over and blocked our way. "Perhaps Mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"We already went to see those...remember?" I asked with a smirk.

"I am going up there," said Kevin as he let go of my hand and started to walk up the stairs again.

Lumiere and Cogsworth block my brother's path again. I raised my eyebrow at their strange behavior. They do know something. I walked next to my brother and crossed my arms.

Cogsworth gulped at my glare as he said, "Wait, there must be something you want to see more… like…"

"The gardens, or the library perhaps?" interjected Lumiere with excitement.

My brother and my eyes widen when we heard a library.

"You have a library?" I asked with great interest. Now I knew this castle had to have a library or a study room somewhere, but I was trying to distract them so that Kevin and I can make an escape. Though I am disappointed I won't get to see this library.

"Oh yes!" cried Cogsworth happily, "Indeed!"

"With books!" added Lumiere with enthusiasm.

He and Cogsworth lead us back down the stairs, or so they thought. As soon they were farther away, I pulled Kevin behind the pillar. He was about to speak, until I placed my finger to my mouth signaling him to keep quiet. I peeked out to see the two objects were still bickering about the splendor of the library. Sultan barked happily as he ran in front as if wanted to lead them to the library.

"Gads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades... of books!"

"Swamps of books!

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..."

As soon as they were gone, I sighed in relief. Finally, it's time to go home.

"Alright Kevin, let's get out… Kevin…" I looked behind me to see he was no longer there. Seriously, he is gone again! I need to get a bell on that boy! I started to look around and gasped when I saw he was already walking up the West Wing stairs.

"Kevin! What are you doing?" I hissed as I chased him up the staircases.

 _ **Dark distorted Hallway...**_

I swear, I am going to kill this kid for running off. I was running out of breath when I finally reached the top. Man, I will never understand why castles need 1,000steps of a stairway. I straighten up to crack my hurt back. I looked around the dark hallway and manage to catch a glimpse of my little brother slowly walking through the darkness. Oh Kevin, you are not going to get away that easily. Luckily, I manage to stop him just in time.

"Hold it right there mister! You are in big trouble!" I snapped as I held his shoulder to stop him.

Kevin jumped and blinked. He looked like as if he just woke up from hypnosis. Kevin looks up, his eyes reflecting worrisome and fear. My anger quickly dwindles as I realize he wasn't fooling around.

"What is it Kevin? What's wrong?" I asked.

Kevin grabbed my hand and asked eagerly, "Rosy, don't you hear it? That sound..."

"Again, what sound? Kevin I don't hear-"

"Please sis! Try to hear it carefully," pleaded Kevin.

I sighed and decided to try to hear this mysterious noise. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. At first I couldn't hear anything. Everything was deadly still and silent. Just as I was about to scold Kevin for working me up for nothing, I heard it. It sounded like something tinkled. I furrowed as I focused on this sound. It was a tinkling sound, like silver bells, only much high pitch and more beautiful...almost enchanting. What was more frightening was that it was calling for me. My whole body felt like a magnet, wanting to follow it. I looked down at Kevin, he smiles weakly.

"Now you believe me?" he said, crossing his arms. I slowly nodded my head. "Then lets go find it Rosy!"

"Kevin...I'm not sure if we should. First of all, we shouldn't be here. Second of all, we now have the opportunity to escape. Let's not mess this up." Kevin shook his head and looked at me with determination.

"No Rosy! We must look for it! I don't know why...but my guts telling me that we should follow that beautiful sound. I-I think it can take us back home."

I raised an eyebrow at this last statement, a way back home? Looking down the dark corridors, I can see a few candles illuminating a large door. Could it be? Can the answer of getting back home is at this forbidden room? What should I do? Should we leave or investigate? Perhaps the Beast is a warlock, and maybe he has something that can help us escape. Turning back to Kevin, I held his hand and took a big breath.

"Kevin, your guts has always gotten us into trouble... but, I think you may be on to something."

"So that means that you..." Kevin couldn't go on, putting on a big smile.

I nodded, "Let's investigate. But you have to listen and follow me. The sooner we get this done, the better!"

Kevin nods and together we started walking through the dark hallway. As we began walking through the dark hallway, I was beginning to regret my choice. What Kevin and I saw was frightening and made me uneasy. Everywhere you see were distorted gargoyle statues, broken vases, shredded paintings and all the mirrors smashed. I pulled Kevin to the side to avoid stepping on the broken shards. I looked straight into one of the broken mirrors, several shards reflecting my concern look and a pale face.

"Be careful Kevin, watch where you step," I whispered to him.

Kevin looked around, his eyes showing curiosity and fear. We both shuddered as we felt a cold air blowing softly. He rubbed his arms and took a shaky breath.

"Rosy...it-it's cold," Kevin said meekly, looking around the distorted hallway.

I nodded, finding it strange to feel the soft wind in here. Maybe one of the windows was open. We finally reached the large doors with a gargoyle handle that resembled the Beast. We both stopped and looked at the door. My heart was beating wildly and Kevin's breathing became heavy. I was about to touch the handles when I looked down at my brother.

"Are you sure we should do this? I just have a really bad feeling," I asked, Kevin nods as he squeezed my hands.

"Yeah, we have to go. I feel like this is the way to get back to Mom...I just know it," he whispered to me.

"Okay, then let's hurry," I said with a heavy sigh. Holding the cold handle, I took a deep breath and pulled with all my might.

The large door creaked and a very cold wind blew softly against our face. But what really caught us off guard was a stench of the room. That made me realize that the room we were about to go in was dirty and maybe something dead. I held my brother's hand as we entered the gloomy room. Looking around cautiously first, I noticed that the room was very dark. We carefully proceeded and try not to step anything sharp.

However, as we went completely inside, we both gasp at the ramshackle room that one would think a tornado hit this place. Everywhere we saw, all the furniture was tossed and broken, curtains were reduced to rags that hanged loosely on the ceilings, more paintings shredded, broken statues and... something caught my eyes that made me gagged and forced Kevin to look away. Not far from us laid the carcass of an animal. I quickly covered my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting. The Beast is dangerous, I thought with fear, an insane monster!

"Jesus Christ!" I gasped, "Kevin, don't look."

Kevin immediately obeys, knowing he wasn't liking this place. We quickly walked away to continue, hoping not to see more carcasses of animals.

"Ouch!" cried Kevin suddenly and I motioned him to keep it down.

He simply looks down to see what he stepped on. He bends over and picks up a wooden toy. It was a tin soldier complete with uniform and a gun. Kevin holds the soldier with interest and looks up at me with curiosity. I shrugged; maybe it got here by accident. It must have belonged to someone else. The only kid I knew who lives here is Chip, but he's a teacup.

I was not looking where I was walking. I gasped when I accidently knocked into a side table. I grabbed it before it fell to the ground. I took a breath of relief. Thank God, I got the table. Someone could have heard the noise.

Then, I felt someone was watching me and my body turned tense. I wasn't sure if it was the objects or worse the Beast, but I had to see who was watching me. Turning around, I gasp to see a very large portrait against the wall. Like the other portraits, it was shredded, though not entirely. I raised an eyebrow with curiosity, as I approached the portrait slowly. The portrait was of a man, judging from its blue uniform. The hair reached its shoulder that was color of auburn and the eyes...my eyes went wide as I became entranced just staring straight into them. The eyes were the color of a summer sky. I couldn't help it but I felt myself being charmed by those eyes. I know I have seen those eyes somewhere. Funny, the eyes were the exact color of the...Beast?! I blinked and shook my head. No! That is just silly…the Beast is a creature. Though the resemblance was scary. Lifting the folds to get a better view of the portrait. I manage to see that it was a young boy and very handsome. I felt Kevin walked next to me and look at the picture with curiosity.

"Who is it Rosy?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said with honesty. "But he is kind of cute."

My eyes widen when I realized I said the last part out loud. Kevin snickered and I glared at him.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Cute huh?"

"Kevin, stop it."

"If he is cute why don't you marry him?"

I sneered at my brother and whispered harshly, "Ok one, I do not even know the guy. Two, I told you I am not going to marry anyone, and three… Shut up Kevin!"

However, he kept teasing me by puckering his lips and making kissing noises. Before I can scold him anymore, a bright pink light glowed in the room making us stop our bickering.

The glow was very warm and calming. In fact, it made the whole distorted room feel...safe. At that very moment, I heard Kevin drop the wooden toy in his hand and gasp softly. His eyes reflected the soft pink glow and I was sure that he was caught by some sort of hypnotic spell. I too began to lose myself. My strong will diminishing by the second and finally, I couldn't fight this force. My body began to move on its own.

Kevin and I began to walk too towards the light. As we reached closer, I noticed that there was an open balcony to this room. That explains the sudden cold air we felt earlier. However, as the glow grew brighter, it felt warm like springtime. We stopped near the podium and we saw the source of the beautiful pink light. The first thing we saw was a glass bell jar and in that bell jar was a...floating rose? I quickly shook my head, trying to think of an explanation but the power of the glowing rose took hold of me again, making me care less of logic. I looked at this interesting flower. The rose was clearly floating, sparkles floated down like a fountain and saw a few petals on the bottom. Looking at it's petals, I had the temptation to touch it's soft, beautiful texture.

"What is it?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"It's so pretty Rosy," Kevin said in a daze, smiling stupidly. I nodded as we continued to stare at this enchanting rose.

"Yes Kevin," I responded, feeling my heart soaking like a sponge, "I-I'm feeling...happy! Which is a big deal for me."

"I want to touch it," said Kevin, pressing one of his fingers on the bell jar.

"Wait, what if it burns us? Or we get electrocuted...or something?" I asked, not knowing where I got that idea.

"I don't think so Rosy," Kevin said though his sounded unsure himself, "Let's just touch it and find out."

I didn't know where in my right mind was that I instantly obey and began to lift the heavy bell jar. Placing it on the floor with effort, the rose was free and it was still floating on the same spot. Though the wind from the balcony blew the fallen petals off the podium. I looked at Kevin, he nods at me to go first. Taking a deep and unsteady breath, I reached my shaking hand towards the glowing rose. Feeling a sort of static force near the tip of my fingers. Maybe I will get electrocuted, I thought stupidly, but who cares! It is making me feel happy! I think if I touch the rose, I might get sent back to our time period... back to Mom.

Just as my fingers were just centimeters from the rose, a huge shadow fell upon us. I stopped, my brother stood deadly still. At the same time, we both looked up to see something or rather someone, that made us wish never to see ever again. There stood the Beast in front of us, looking bewildered at us and we both look back at him.

"Good feelings gone," I whispered with horror.

In a flash the Beast leaped for the bell jar and slammed the bell jar to cover the rose. I yelped and realize I manage to move my hand away before it got sliced! Kevin went behind me and was shaking non stop. The Beast growls as it narrowed his eyes at me, I backed away. We are so dead!

"Why did you come here?" the Beast asks dangerously.

He was slowly approaching to us, like a predator cornering it's prey. I gulped as I held my brother's hand and moving back. Why did we come here?! What should I tell him?!

"I-I- well-we," I stuttered not finding an answer.

"We were just looking for an exit to escape!" blurted Kevin.

I snapped my head with horror at him. Did my brother tell this creature we were trying to escape the castle?! The Beast's eyes widen and snarled at us.

"WHAT?!" he yelled at us.

"Dammit Kevin! Why did you say that?!" I yelled at my baby brother.

We were now in hot waters. Kevin realized his big mistake and stayed closed to me from behind. I held my brother's hand as we slowly backed away from the furious monster.

"How dare you! You tried to leave and break your word," the Beast angrily replies, growling dangerously.

"I don't think that we owe you anything since you are holding us against our will," I said, feeling my anger rising.

"Both of you know the treachery your father committed against me! You gave your word to trade places with him," snapped the Beast, "Now, didn't I warn you never to come here?!" I nearly stumbled and held Kevin's trembling hand so he wouldn't fall.

"Hey! I didn't know this was the West Wing! Nobody told us," I said, knowing it was a lie, but didn't want Lumiere or Cogsworth to get in trouble, "Besides, I didn't damage anything!"

" **LIAR**! I saw what you were about to do! Do you realize what you could have done?! You would have damned us all!" The Beast slams a furniture, breaking it to pieces. Kevin screams and I gasp, ready to sprint away from him.

"Please, stop! You are scaring m- Aaah!" I felt a sudden huge grasp on my right wrist, to my horror it was Beast. I desperately tried to free myself as his grip was strong, and he was pulling my arm too hard.

"Let go me!" I cried, "Let go! You're hurting me!"

I looked into the Beast's eyes. His bright blue eyes were now clouded with anger. I was terrified for my life.

"Let go of my sister you big bully!" Kevin shouted behind me.

I saw him holding a wooden leg of a broken furniture chair. He started beating the Beast in an attempt for him to let go of me. Then without warning, the Beast used his free hand and pushed my brother. Kevin was thrown against a broken wardrobe, hitting his back. Kevin immediately was taken back and began to cry loudly.

"Kevin! No!" I cried out.

I pulled away from the strong grasp, making the sleeve of the dress rip. I did not noticed that my right sleeve was slashed or my arm was slightly bleeding. I was more concerned of my wailing brother. I quickly ran to my brother, holding him gently. He was alright, I think. He wasn't bleeding, but that hit might leave him a bruise. My brother continued to ball his eyes out as he held me tightly. I held my brother as I turned back to look at the monster angrily. He hurt my brother... **HE HURT KEVIN**! The Beast stood there, not knowing what he had done.

I angrily yelled at him, "You monster! How can you do that to someone who is helpless against you?! I hate you!" The Beast sudden look morphed back to anger.

"Get out! GET OUT!" He roared as he continued to trash the broken furniture around him. I held Kevin tightly as I ran out of the room for our lives.

 _ **3rd POV...**_

The Beast didn't know when his two prisoners entered his room. He was just outside on the balcony staring into the Black Forest. Longing for freedom and to end his torment. How embarrassing for him not to even detect at first hand the intrusion. Then everything went so quickly that he never stop to realize his grave mistake after pushing the young boy or ripping the girl's sleeve. As he finally stopped destroying things around him, he finally noticed the girl was running away while carrying her crying brother. His human side, or what was left of him, made him realize his monstrous act. The Beast realized how he could have hurt an innocent boy and scaring the girl. The girl…he has hurt her too!

"Wait!" He cried for them, but they didn't listen. "I didn't mean to! I-I never meant-can't you see," he whispers sadly, "I'm losing myself. I did not mean to do that... I'm sorry..."

He couldn't go on as he covered his eyes in shame. The Beast falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Roselia.

 _ **Third POV...**_

Lumiere and Cogsworth rushed to the stairs leading to the West Wing as quickly as their small bodies can carry them. They had feared the worst when they heard their Master's roar echoing endlessly throughout the castle. They both discovered too late that their guests were not with them and began to search for the girl and the little boy. When they were frightened by their Master's angriest roar, they knew exactly where the girl and her brother would be.

Reaching the stairs, Lumiere and Cogsworth saw Roselia running down the stairs holding her wailing brother. Both had tears in their eyes, but something caught the two co-workers' eyes that made their hearts sank. Roselia's right sleeve was ripped and below her wrist was a long scratch on the forearm that was bleeding.

"Oh dear God," whispers Cogsworth in horror. Roselia didn't consider them at any moment as she ran past them. Lumiere knew she needed help and had to stop her.

"Wh- Where are you going?" Lumiere asks with concern.

"Away from this insane place!" yells Roselia without looking back.

"I want my Mommy," cried Kevin as new tears spilled out of his red eyes.

"Wait Mademoiselle! Please!" cried Lumiere as he hops quickly after her.

"My lady, please don't go!" begged Cogsworth.

However, the girl would not listen as she carried her crying brother away. Both servants went into a panic, not knowing what to do. If they leave, especially Roselia, then they will never be human again.

"Cogsworth we can't let them get away!" panicked Lumiere.

As they continue to pursuit them, Cogsworth did what he recently learned when he tried to get attention from the staff. Taking a deep breath, he whistled through his gears inside of himself. The whistle was high pitch and clear. Whoever heard it knew that Cogsworth demanded their assistance. All servants looked out from their place to see the two runaway guests.

Cogsworth shouts from behind, "Please stop them! Don't let them reach the main foyer!"

Immediately the servants did as they were told. Many went after the two siblings, shouting and begging them to stay.

"Please come back! Don't leave," cried Mrs. Potts as Roselia rushed passed her and the other kitchen staff.

"Quickly Cogsworth! Let's reach the main foyer to stop them there!" urged Lumiere as the two headed over to the main doors.

As Roselia ran in various hallways that led possibly to the main foyer, the servants would either block them or try to hold them. The girl was very persistent and was quick as a fox. Holding her brother, she swiftly evaded the servants and tried to loose them. Meanwhile Lumiere and Cogsworth reached the main foyer and waited on the stairs determine to stop the girl and try to help them to convince them to stay. It wasn't long as they heard the wailing boy and the running footsteps of the girl. Both saw her running down the stairs and the servants desperately tried to stop her.

"Please Mademoiselle-"

"We beg of you, please stay!" Cogsworth and Lumiere desperately pleaded as the girl ran past them.

Roselia spotted her black cloak and Kevin's brown jacket hanging on one of the arms of the coatrack. She immediately shifted her brother as she reached over and snatched the clothes. The coatrack was in shock of the movement that he accidently lost his balance and fell to the ground. Just as she reached the doors, Roselia stops and turns to them. All the servants, who tried to stop them, stared in shock at the scared guests. Her eyes were red and cheeks were wet of tears. Kevin didn't look any better as he continued to cry loudly.

"I don't know why you all serve that lunatic," said Roselia in disbelief. "Here is a strong word of advice...Leave this place! Leave before it's too late."

Lumiere and Cogsworth stared at her, not understanding her.

"What do you mean-" Lumiere responded but he was cut off by the frighten boy.

"HE HURT ME AND MY SISTER!"

The two enchanted objects gasped in disbelief at the boy's comment. Mrs. Potts closed her eyes, knowing how bad her Master's temper was.

"I saw what was up there...your Master is truly a murder. Please get out of here. You are all kind...You don't deserve this kind of fate! Promise or not, we are leaving for good! Before we all end up being killed," said Roselia.

"Please don't go! It's too dangerous out there," Lumiere cried one last plea.

"It's more dangerous in here," shouted Roselia.

With that, Roselia and Kevin exited the castle letting the cold strong frost wind into the foyer. Blowing out Lumiere's candlehands, the foyer turned dark. Lumiere and Cogsworth tries to respond, but Roselia slams the door behind her. Both servants bowed their heads in sadness, knowing now that their chance of ever being free was gone for good. Roselia is gone and will never come back to break the curse.

* * *

 _Boy this chapter was intense! But grapejuice101 and I wanted to have our own interpretation how the Beast is losing his humanity day by day. He is becoming more animal and the Beast's judgement is clouded by immense anger that he always loses control of it. He realizes his horrible act towards Roselia and Kevin rather too late. However, that small humanity that is left is what is holding his feet to the ground and is willing to try to amend his error. That would be a big challenge for him. I want to give a shout out to_ _ **DisneyOUATgirl143**_ _,_ _ **StarBelle2098**_ _, and_ _ **Utau54**_ _for guessing the reference: Lilo and Stitch. Roselia and Kevin sibling relationship are loosely based on Nani and Lilo and of course mine. Now here is another challenge but I won't give hints. Read carefully the dialogue during the west wing scene with the enchanting rose. Also, what new elements did I add with the servants at the end? I watched the new BATB movie and to be honest: I have mixed feelings about it. It was nice and I did like it but it has its flaws that needed great improvement. That is all I can say my fellow readers. As for a comment from a mysterious Guest: yes we will add elements from the new movie, you just have to look for them. Hope you like this chapter because grapejuice101 and I worked really hard. Please read and review because I'm starting to feel my story is being less loved. Until then bye, bye!_


	13. An Unexpected Savior

Chapter 13

 _I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the songs, only Disney does. I only own my OCs and the fairytale twists (evil chuckle)!_

* * *

 _ **Roselia's POV...**_

We have to leave now! Everything went by so fast...I had many emotions overwhelming me that I just wanted to throw up. Kevin and I both ran towards the stable where we left Phillippe before entering the castle. I knew our horse wouldn't stand the cold, so we had to go back and take him there. The stables were not that hard to find. It was just around the corner of the castle, thank God for that!

My right arm was throbbing and feeling extremely warm. I looked at it, fearing the worse. I saw three claw scratch and it was bleeding though, but not a lot. Still, I can feel the pain and the stinging feeling from the cold breeze. The more reason I hated that Beast and I wanted to get away from this crazy place.

The cold, frost wind blew upon my face. In an instant I felt my whole body burning from it's deadly touch. Kevin shook non stop, but thankfully he was wearing his brown jacket. As for me, a cloak was not enough to keep me warm. I regretted for not taking out my trench coat from the backpack. However, getting out of here was our main priority. Going in the stables, both of us took our backpacks from the corner and quickly hitched up on Phillippe. With one arm, I held Kevin tightly in front and the other holding the reigns.

"Come on boy! Hiyah!" I shook the reigns as Phillippe snorts and neighs. He began to run out into the snow storm leaving the dark castle behind.

In a flash, we raced down the bridge and ran past by the grand gates. The storm was fierce and very cold. As we breathed, our warm breaths made puffs of clouds in the air, they billow and then vanished. I wasn't sure how long Phillippe was running, but what I did know that we were far away from the castle. The storm was calming down until later it stopped and I decided to slow down.

"Whoa Phillippe! Steady boy!" I called as the horse slowed down until he was walking. Riding through the forest I noticed that everywhere looked the same. I felt like we passed that tree three time already. Now that I think about it, were we heading the right direction? I just want to go back to Dad. I need to apologize for being a jerk to him and make sure he is feeling better.

"Rosy, where are we? I want to go home," asked Kevin, looking around as he shook from the cold. I held him tightly, to reassure him that he is safe.

"Don't worry Kevin, we are heading the right way. We will be back with Dad in no time," I said calmly. I didn't want him to worry or get scared anymore.

He looked right up at me and asked timidly, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," I replied with a smile.

Then I winced at the pain on my arm. I know for a fact that my arm will have a scar soon. Kevin noticed my winced. He stared down at my injured arm. My arm was now red. Kevin gasped as he began to touch my red arm.

"Sis you're hurt!" he exclaimed as he continued to touch it.

"No Kevin! Stop...I don't want you to get blood on your hand," I warned him.

"That monster hurt you... He did hurt you, right?" he asked as his face morphed from shock into anger. I pulled Phillippe to a halt and shaking my head. I look at Kevin with a smile. Kevin turn his head and looks at me with wonder.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl remember? I can handle anything," I kissed his forehead, "How about you? Are you ok?" I rubbed his back, knowing he did hit the wardrobe hard. I felt him wince when I tenderly touched his back.

"No way!" he says, shaking his head. "I'm a big and strong boy remember? Nothing can hurt me." I laughed weakly and hugged him. I knew he was lying, but I will let this one slide... just this time.

"Good, glad you are alright." I shifted my seating and held the reins tighter. "Now, let's not worry or remember about this misadventure, shall we? Let's go home!"

Kevin smiles and nods, holding my hand tightly. Before I could kick Phillippe's side, I thought I heard something. My heart dropped when my ears picked up a sound that I soon would never forget and will despise it. A howl echoed throughout the forest and everything went deadly still.

"W-what was th-" Kevin began to ask but I covered his mouth and shushed him.

Looking around with wide eyes, I search for those snarls that began to get louder. Then, I gasped in fight when I saw them coming out behind the trees. A pack of angry, hungry wolves emerged behind the trees. They had rough black and grey fur, their eyes glowed yellow that stared straight into my soul. Their snout snarled widely revealing sharp canine teeth and dripping with saliva. One of the wolves had a scar across his eye.

I began to shake in fear at the sight of the wild dogs. Kevin began to shake with fear too. Philippe was still, but I knew he was about to make a breakthrough. He isn't a dumb horse. Then without warning, the wolves ran towards us. Without even me ordering, our horse turned and ran for dear life. Kevin screamed as we raced across the forest. I held him tightly while trying to hold onto Philippe's reigns. The wolves got near as they snarled and tried to bite the horse. One suddenly attempted to jump on us. Philippe neighed with fright and we screamed. I was beginning to get in panic.

Without thinking I pulled the reign to the right and manage to shove the wolf hard on a tree. We raced for our lives, trying to lose the wolves but with no effort. I then realize my arm still bloody...the blood! They can smell my blood! That's how they found us. How can I loose these hungry wolves?! I tried going through harder trails, which was bad since we ended jumping and getting hit by branches. I felt my face getting scratched from the dead leaves and branches. Turning around, I saw the wolves trying to catch up. However, they stopped running and departed the other way, as if they were giving up. I smiled and gave my brother a squeeze.

"I think we did it! We lo-ACK!" I yelped as I felt my cloak being pulled and nearly chocking me. Then to my surprise and fear, I fell off the horse! My brother screamed for me and I fell hard on the snow. Looking up, I saw a piece of the cloak ripped from the branches. Trying to stand up, I couldn't see where my brother went with the horse. However, I heard Philippe neigh as I saw them coming back to me. I was about to get on the horse when I heard the snarls. I gasp with fright as I saw the wolves now surrounding us, their hungry eyes staring at us.

"Rosy!" cried Kevin with fear.

He was about to jump off of Philippe, but stayed still when I raised my hand and shouted to him.

"No Kevin, don't! Please stay with Philippe!" I begged to my little brother.

Despite wanting to move and run back to Kevin, I couldn't. I'm terrified at dogs, wild or house pets. They are all the same to me! Then came in prowling, cornering us near a grand black tree. I gulped as I tried to command my feet. Come on, you stupid damn feet! MOVE ALREADY! Sadly, they stayed planted in the white wet snow. As one of the wolves was about to pounce me, Kevin screamed for me.

"Rosy, run!"

I snapped from my freeze state. I jumped right away when the wolf leaped right to me. Quickly, eyeing a huge broken tree branched, I reached for it. Holding it like a bat, the wolves advance towards me. One of the wolves snapped at my foot. I swung the branch to keep them away from us. Then to my luck, I manage to hit one. The wolf yelped and backed away. I grinned and my mind went snap. Ha, take that you stupid wolf! I felt powerful.

"Oh yeah! Come at me if you dare! You want a piece of me?!" I yelled at them.

The wolves growled and tried to bite me again. I would hit each one, succeeding and my fear diminishing, I was invincible! Then, I noticed my mistake too late! I was not paying attention to see that one of the wolves snuck behind me. The wolf managed to bite the stick and tugged it with his jaw. When I yelped with surprise, my hands felt slippery and I accidently let go of the branch. The wolf tosses the broken branch away and growls dangerously at me. I gulped as my phobia returned. Now I was in trouble! Without warning, a wolf snaps near my ankle and I jumped away, leaving me easy prey as another one jumped and took hold onto my cloak. Pulling me to the ground, I screamed as my back landed back on top of the snow. I suddenly heard Kevin cried as some of the wolves began snapping at Philippe's feet. Kevin held onto Philippe's neck for dear life. Tears started to form in his eyes again.

"Kevin! No!" I cried out as tears started to flow down my cheeks. The wolf was pulling my cloak and nearly choked me. My heart stopped when the wolf with the scar on his eye slowly walked towards me. I realized that the wolf holding my cloak with his jaw was holding me down so that the alpha wolf can be the first one to kill me first. The alpha growled at me as he was about to pounce on me. I screamed with all my might, waiting for the worst. I closed my eyes accepting my faith. I am going to be killed by a wolf.

I waited for the pain, but it never came. I heard a yelp and I dared to open my eyes. I gasped at the sight. A huge, harry arm grabbed the alpha wolf that almost killed me. A fierce roar echoed throughout the woods, making it deadly silent. I turned and saw it was none other our captor, the Beast! Did he just… saved me? Why did he come out here and rescued me? The Beast tossed the wolf away, making it yelped as it landed in the snow. The Beast leaned closed to me, staring straight at the pack. He placed his arm in front of me to protect me. What the heck is going on!? The pack left my brother and Phillippe alone when they saw their alpha male landed on the ground. They started to corner us, seeing the Beast as a challenge and threat to their pack.

The Beast growls dangerously at them, as he leaned closely down to me. I could hear his heavy breathing and I could see in his eyes that the Beast was calculating his attack. I can barely hear my unsteady breathing, but for the first in my whole life I felt safe near him. This cold air must be messing my mind.

My attention returned to the wolves. They started to approach slowly towards us. Then, in a flash, the Beast leaped towards them. The wolves and the Beast lunged at each other. One rips a hole in Beast's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on the Beast's other body parts. I quickly went to Phillipe and my brother. My brother instantly jumped off the horse and landed in my arms. He held me tightly in a hug. I could hear snarls, snaps and the Beast's roar as the fight continued.

Turning around, the scene before me was horrifying. I've seen clips on the news of how a dog fight looked like, but this...was horrifying! The wolves was getting the upper hand and the Beast was getting ripped apart. However, the Beast manage to fight off the pack off of him. I noticed the scared eye wolf waking up for being unconscious and was slowly behind the Beast. He was in attack mode and wanted to kill the Beast for revenge.

"Hey! Behind you!" I cried, surprised that I was finally finding my voice and that I was helping the Beast.

The alpha wolf jumped towards him, but with a swift of his mighty paw, the Beast throws the alpha wolf against a tree. I gasped in shock when I hear a deadly snap sound. The wolf landed on the snow with a thump. It laid there without even moving. I knew from the moment that the alpha wolf was dead. The pack saw that their leader is no more. The pack whined and yelped with fear as they ran away from us. The wolves disappeared into the snow storm forest, never to returned and hurt us again.

Everything remained silent, except for the soft howl of the wind. I held Kevin's hand tightly as I stared at the Beast. The Beast was breathing hard, puffs of warm breath forming in the cold air. He kept staring into the clearing where the wolves ran off, making sure they never returned. Then, he slowly turns towards us. His scowled faced morphed to despairingly. I gasped when I saw his right arm bleeding with three claw marks. Just like me, I thought. What goes around comes around. But I couldn't find myself to feel satisfied at this predicament...he just saved us. He saved my brother's life. He saved me. I felt...sympathy towards him. The Beast suddenly reached out his paw and began to say something.

"I-I'm...s-s-sorry," he said and then fainted into the snow. The Beast said what now?! I placed Kevin down, holding hands we stared at the unconscious form of the Beast. Phillippe also stood there, gaping at what took place before the poor horse. The cold wind blew and the Beast's cape swayed, but he would still not move. He must have fainted from the blood loose or is tired from the battle. Kevin began to pull me away towards our horse.

"Come on Rosy, let's go! We can leave!"

I began to follow his lead until a small voice cried out. _**What are you doing?! The Beast just saved both of your lives! You can't leave him there, my sensible side begged.**_ _But the Beast did hurt me and my brother. He scared us to death, I argued with a frown. But he apologized remember?_ _**If he really wanted you and Kevin dead, then he wouldn't even bother to save you. Those wolves would have murdered you, Kevin, and Phillippe if the Beast did not follow you**_ , my sensible side cried. My eyes widen with realization. He did, didn't he? He risked his own life for me. I stopped walking and felt Kevin stumble. My little brother looked up at me with wonder as to why I stooped.

"Rosy? Come on, we have to-"

"We can't leave him Kevin... We have to help him," I said, turning to look at the Beast.

His form suddenly didn't look menacing but rather helpless in the snow. He might die out here. Kevin staggered and blinked at me. He was in disbelief at my statement.

"W-what?! Rosy, are you crazy? What are you talking about?! We have to get home, back to Dad! Remember?" he scolded, folding his hand.

My brother grabs my hand again and pulls me away, but I stubbornly refused to move. We were at a tug of war now. Kevin gave up with a sigh and let's go, shaking his head.

"Rosy, I don't get it! Why do you want to help him? He hurt you and me. We were his prisoners and now we a free. You wanted to escape since day one! Isn't that a reason to leave and get home?"

"Kevin...I know what he did was wrong, but the Beast did save us," I argued, furrowing. "For some reason he came back and stopped those wolves. I know we have to escape, but he could die if we leave him. Didn't you hear him say he was sorry?"

Kevin opened his mouth to argue, but stopped and went wide eye. Finally he sees my point. Looking at me, I gave a knowing look. He nodded, remembering the soft whisper of apology before the Beast fainting.

"Fine, we can help the jerk monster," he mumbled to himself.

"We have to take him back to the castle," I said, walking towards the unconscious form.

"How are we going to do that? He is heavy. We can't carry him all the way. He will crush me," Kevin said, following behind me. I rolled my and pointed to our horse.

"We'll help him get on Phillippe and take him. Phillippe is strong to hold him on his back."

I approached the still form and kneeled down. The Beast was alive, he was still breathing. I sighed with relief. Thank you God, I did not want to be responsible for someone's death. I took a deep breath as my shaking hand reached his cheek. I gasp to feel how soft his rough brown fur was and how warm he felt. I stroke it gently, hoping he could wake up.

"Hey Beast! Wake up! Oh come on, please wake up," I said gently, stroking his cheek.

Then he shifted and slightly growled. I jumped with fright at his movement. I nearly fell on my back. Luckily, Kevin manage to catch me and slightly pushed me back. The Beast's eyes slowly opened. His blue eyes shined with a twinkle, but they had a hint of despair and hurt. His eyes shifted to me and stared into my brown eyes. I began to feel scared of him like before, but I took another deep breath and leaned closer to him. Gulping, I touched his shoulder carefully.

"We-we need you to get on Phillippe, so we can take you home," I said nervously. "But you have to try to stand so we can help you."

I motioned my head towards Kevin, so the Beast knew my brother would help him too. The Beast laid there and said nothing. Then he groaned softly as he began to get up slowly. I quickly got up and began to hold his arm, but he shoved me away gently. However, he stumbled and groaned with pain. Thankfully, I stood next to him and caught him just in time. Kevin went to the other side and he tried his best to help out. The three of us walked slowly towards Phillippe. The snow was melting into my shoes as we walked closer to Phillippe. The horse snorted, straightened up to receive his new rider. The Beast got on the horse by laying sideways and he fainted once again. I hold Phillippe in front and with the other hand I held Kevin's hand tightly.

"Okay, let's go," I said and we began walking.

"I hope we don't regret what we are doing Rosy," warned Kevin.

I remained quite but mentally hope the same thing. The storm began to calm once again and we were able to see the forest clearly.

"How are we going to get back to the castle?" asked Kevin suddenly.

I stopped and slapped my forehead in realization. Oh my God...good question! I realize that we are far away from the castle and everywhere looked the same. I mean, we do not have a map. I can't ask the Beast since he's out cold again. Bummer! Please God and the Virgin Mary...give us a sign, I prayed hopefully.

"Good question Kevin...I simply don't kn-"

A sound of silver bells echoed throughout the forest. Kevin and I looked at each other, realizing it's the same sound from the west wing.

"Rosy! it's the magic rose...it's calling us," said Kevin happily.

I nodded my head, thanking God and the Virgin Mary for giving us a sign of hope. We followed the sound and before we knew it, we arrived back at our prison, the castle!

 _ **Castle's Den...**_

At the moment we reached the cold stoned stairs, the servants were already waiting by the door. They immediately opened the entranced and helped us to take the Beast inside. He was awake when we reached the castle though. He wanted no ones help and wanted to go inside by himself. Man, he is so stubborn.

As he got off Phillipe, he noticed something behind my back, my backpack. He was staring it for a few second, observing the strange bag I was carrying. I gulped and wasn't sure if he would interrogate me but that didn't happen. He simply looks away and proceeds to walking up the steps.

I was happy to be inside, away from the deadly frost wind. My feet looked like they had frost bite since I had worn only flat shoes. I quickly took out socks from my backpack and put them on. Kevin did the same, since his poor feet were purplish. Mrs. Potts wanted to tend to me but I refused. The Beast needs more help than me since he was worse than me. We did our best to help The Beast walk towards a den near the entrance of the castle. I held his huge arm as he seated himself on a grand chair. Then he takes his arm away from me and holds it, looking at his wound distastefully. The rest of the servants stayed with us to keep us company. I could have sworn they looked to be on their guard.

Kevin and I sat near the warm fireplace, getting all the heat we needed. The coatrack brought warm and soft blankets for us. Kevin immediately accepted the blanket and wrapped it around himself. We sat near each other, while the Beast sat in his chair behind us. I took Kevin's hat off and wringed it to make sure there wasn't any more water. After handing the coatrack the hat, I untied my hair bow to let my long hair down. I swore that I could feel the Beast's eyes staring right at me. I felt a little bit uncomfortable. Then we heard the rolling cart of Mrs. Potts entering and I saw that she brought a warm bowl of water and towels. I stood up and put them on the floor near the Beast. Mrs. Potts asked me earlier if I can clean the wound, and reluctantly agreed. Now I was starting to regret it, I wasn't sure how I was going to do it without getting killed. But I shake that idea off, the Beast saved us...he can't be all evil. Soaking the towel, I looked at the Beast who was holding his injured arm and groaning. He was licking at his wound and that was a bad idea, he can get an infection. Infection...then it clicked me! I still have a first aid kit in the bag. I was very lucky that I always carried the first aid kit with me and was proud of myself of not leaving it in the car that disappeared. Placing the towel near the bowl, I quickly went over to my backpack and searched. Everyone looked at me with interest, especially the Beast. I finally found my kit and opened it. I took out the hydrogen peroxide bottle for the wound to be rid of infection. As I brought it back, everyone eyed the bottle, the beast more.

"Dear what is that?" inquired Mrs. Potts. I gulped but kept myself steady. I can't say, 'Oh, this is medicine from the future. Also, girls are doctors too.'

"Its medicine I made back home...it will help with the wound," I said, lying on the homemade medicine part. The servants awed, thinking I am a talented nurse. I really need to go to confession when we get back to our century for all the lying. I turned to the Beast and asked him if I can clean his arm. He looked at me with a scowl, but reluctantly obeyed. Gently I washed the wound carefully and I felt the Beast almost struggling to get away. As I finished, the Beast swiftly took away his arm, cringing at the pain I assume he felt. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. That was nothing. Now I knew the next part was going to be unpleasant. Opening the bottle I poured the liquid into another rag. The Beast sniffed and made a face of disgust of the smell. He began to lick again his wound.

"No! Come on, don't do that!" I said, reaching out to him.

He growls at me as I flinched from his threat. Did he just growled at me? The servants backed away and Kevin was watching with a solemn look. I shook my head and tried to reach for his arm with the Beast dodging.

"Get that away from me," he said as he still acted like a child.

"Stop being a baby! You are going to infect it," I said firmly.

Sadly, he kept on dodging my attempts to heal him. I was getting tired of this and had to think how to get his arm. If I were Bugs Bunny, what will I do?

"Hey look, a witch!" I said pointed behind him.

The Beast instantly turns to see where I was pointing at, letting go of his arm. Then in a flash, I placed the rag with the hydrogen peroxide on his injured arm. I wasn't sure to be proud or regret it when the Beast let out a fierce roar! He instantly slapped away my hand as the rag fell to the ground. Ok, that was not necessary. My ears were ringing and my hand felt the impact, though it didn't felt broken.

"THAT HURTS! What a dirty trick!" he yells at me, and I could feel my hair blowing away from his loud angry voice. I cringed, but faced him with an angry look.

"If you hold still it wouldn't hurt! Besides, how was I going to help you if you keep dodging me?!"

"You should have least warned me, instead of lying to me about a witch! If you and that boy hadn't runaway this would happen," the Beast argued with a smirk. Was he smirking? Did he think he can play being smart with me?

"First of all, that boy is my baby brother Kevin! Second, you're keeping us here against our will! Obviously we are going to runaway!"

"Then you should have thought about it before accepting to exchange your Father's place," the Beast replied with a wicked smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. He did not played it's my Dad's fault card.

"Then perhaps you should have the doors locked if you didn't want anyone entering your home! Anyone could have walked in your castle, so do not blame my Dad." The Beast opened his mouth to retort, but stopped midway. He knew I was right. I gave my own smirk, as I crossed my arms over my chest. Ha, one point for me! Beat that Beast! The Beast thought for a moment to argue back.

"You forget I am the master here and I can do whatever I want!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "This line again!" I pretended to bow my head and said sarcastically, "Yes, you are the master! You know, that does not give you an excuse to be a jerk. You sure do make such poor decisions!" I shot back with a smirk. The Beast looked insulted and then sneers at me.

"I should say the same thing about you! You and the boy shouldn't have gone to the West Wing! I did warn you never to go there," he said gesturing to make his point. I looked down at that part, but then realize he doesn't know the whole truth of us knowing where the West Wing was.

"That is your fault actually. You should've showed where the West Wing was, so that you can't blame me or Kevin," I said calmly, winking secretly at Lumiere and Cogsworth so they knew they are safe. The two gave a soft sigh of relief. "Also, you should have a sign at your door to let anyone know not to go in."

The Beast wasn't through with me yet. He got really close to my face and said, "Well you should learn self control, since your such an impulsive, irresponsible, childish girl!" He crossed his arms and looked at me with a sneer. I was boiling mad. All my life I have been criticized and I will not let this Beast mock me as well.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" I said sternly back.

The Beast raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down. I won the debate...I never won in an argument before.

The objects, who were beyond frightened, came out from their hiding spots. Kevin simply looked amused and happy I won this debate. The Beast huffs and looks away. He is still acting like an overgrown baby. I simply took another towel and added the liquid medicine again. I approached him and gently sat down near him.

"Now please hold still," I said firmly, "It will sting a bit, but it will help fight the bacteria. I promise you it won't hurt later on. You can look away if you want."

The Beast looks at me and for a moment. His blue eyes shined with a hint of hope and sadness. He is such a little boy; in fact he acts like one. Slowly he holds out his arm and I gently take it. The Beast gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth as the rag is applied. I rubbed it gently as I saw the liquid sizzling and making small bubbles on his scratch. I may soon feel the same way when I use it on me. "By the way...thank you, for saving me and Kevin," I said tenderly. The Beast slowly opens his eyes, looking surprised. He looks at me and for a moment I could have sworn he would have smiled, but he regain himself.

"Your welcome," he responds tenderly too.

"It was very brave and heroic. I would have been death if you haven't stopped that wolf," I said, applying the bandages Mrs. Potts brought too.

"It was nothing," he said modestly. I blinked and I couldn't help but smile. After the bandages were applied, I began washing my own wounds and trying not to cringe from the hydrogen peroxide effects. The Beast smirks at this and slyly says, "And you complained about me acting like a child."

I couldn't help but smile weakly at him. It was hard to believe seeing the Beast in a light mood. As I applied the bandage on my arm, the Beast suddenly looked dark and sad. He stared at my bandage arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he said shamefully, "I didn't meant to hurt you or your brother...I-I just... I just lost control of myself."

"It's okay," I said, "I forgive you and so does Kevin. Right Kevin?"

I turned to Kevin. He on the other hand looked angry at the Beast and simply turns towards the fireplace. I know he isn't one to hold grudges, but I wasn't sure if he can forgive the Beast about earlier. The Beast looks at him sadly and bows his head. Then Kevin stands up and walks towards the Beast. They came face to face and everyone was quite. Kevin looks at him straight in the eyes and grunts.

"I forgive you... Mommy taught me to always forgive others and be good terms. That's what she said, right Rosy?" I nodded my head at him, but remained looking at the Beast. Kevin was not done speaking yet. "Thanks for saving us, though we would have handled it. I guess you can't be all that bad. But I'm going to keep an eye on you so you don't hurt my sister. Okay?"

The Beast was startled at the little boy's determination, but he nodded at this, "O-okay."

Then Kevin reach a hand for the beast to shake. The Beast wasn't sure what to do, so Kevin simply takes his paw and shakes it. I smiled and I knew what was coming.

"We started on the wrong foot here. So let's start over...My name is Kevin Sebastian Gonzalez." He released the Beast's hand and stepped aside for me to continue the proper introduction.

"He is right, we did start on the wrong foot here. We never properly introduce ourselves. My name is Roselia Gonzalez." I tenderly shake his paw. It was soft, warm and huge. My hand felt very small. "I don't think you ever told us your name?"

 _ **3rd POV...**_

The Beast blinked at the question. His name... does he remember his name. The answer to that was sadly, no. A wave of sadness and despair overpowered his heart. The Beast no matter how hard he tried, couldn't remember the name his mother gave him at birth. As his mother was brought up in thought, it tormented him that he can remember her; how sweet, loving and how beautiful she was. It was a blessing and at the same time tormenting to hold such memory. Now, ever since the curse, he lost so much memory and one of them was his name. Looking up at the ceiling, the Beast was in thought.

"You can simply call me Beast," he said solemnly. Both Roselia and Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Beast? Your name is Beast?" inquired Roselia. Her voice hinting she doesn't believe that word was truly his name. He nods and looks at her sadly.

"Yes, just Beast... Your name is very beautiful by the way," said the Beast suddenly changing the subject. Roselia was startled and blushed looking down shyly.

"Thank you... I was named after my Great Grandmother on my Father's side," she said, "Well my full name is Roselia Elizabeth Gonzelez but you can just call me Roselia. Please don't call me Rose. Only my Mother calls me that."

"And I call her Rosy," Kevin said proudly.

The Beast smiles weakly, feeling for the first time peace and perhaps hope. Kevin suddeny yawns and rubs his eyes sleepily.

"I better take you to bed. It's been a long night," said Roselia picking him up. Before she left, she looks at the Beast. "Thank you again and I hope you sleep well."

"You too, Roselia," the Beast said tenderly. Before Roselia could leave with Kevin, the Beast said, "I didn't thank you for not leaving me there to get eaten by wolves."

Roselia, laughs softly, "You're welcom." Then, she left with her brother up to their room. The servants stayed behind, but the Beast dismissed them so they can rest. As he was finally alone, he couldn't help but think about Roselia. She had done so much for him. One thing for sure, she is like no other girls, if his faded memories served him right, of the girls he met before the curse. Roselia was rebellious, stubborn, repulsive and yet...she was caring and protective. Perhaps she can truly be the one? Before answering this, the Beast fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Though I noticed the lack of reviews so please…please read and review! I feel that my story isn't getting enough reviews and perhaps not being interesting. Remember, reviews are my motivation ;) I would like to give a shout out to Guest, well, 2 Guest and I wish whoever is this mysterious anonymous reviewer get an account to receive full credit. It's easy and not much is asked to sign up. Now can you find any reference from a recent movie? Which other character does the scar wolf remind you of? I would like to give thanks to grapejuice101 for the edit and adding her own touch of magic to my chapters!Please update and review! Until then bye bye!_


	14. Rêver Pt1

Chapter 14

I don't own beauty and the Beast. Disney does!

* * *

Somewhere _in the Castle_

 _A waltz softly echoed throughout the halls and voices could be heard from a nearby room. The candles illuminated softly with it's golden glow, while vases full of red roses were decorated in each corner. Ok, what is going on? I was confused. I didn't know what I was doing or how I got here. Plus, I did not know what day or time it was. The only thing I knew was that the surroundings that seemed familiar and yet it was different. I looked around and I knew that I was in a castle, but is it the same castle my brother and I were lodging? Everywhere I looked, the walls were not deteriorated, nor the paintings were ripped to shreds. Instead, the walls gleamed with gold as if showing off it's wealth and glory, furniture were intact, statues were not gargoyles but of angels and the paintings displayed beautiful landscapes and elegant people in very fancy and old fashion clothes. I felt like I was in Cinderella's Castle, only better._

 _As I continued to tiptoe down the great hall, I suddenly stopped. My eyes landed on a gigantic portrait. The portrait was a family of three and they looked very high class. As I walked up close to a particular portrait, my eyes widen when I heard rushing footsteps. Oh man, if I get caught I will be in so much trouble. Quickly I hid behind an angel statue. I knelt down and hid in the shadows. I held my breath as I heard a voice belonging to a British man._

 _"Oh my! I am going to be late! His Highness will have my head if I am late to begin the grand ball!"_

 _I peeked over to catch a glimpse of the man, but he quickly disappeared when he entered through a large double door further down the grand hall. The doors closed with a loud thud and I was left alone again. Despite not seeing him, I did caught sight of the brown jacket he was wearing. My curiosity was getting the better of me again, quitely I walked over to the large double doors and pressed an ear. I definitely could hear a band, or perhaps, a large orchestra, playing a soft waltz before a large tap from a staff interrupted it. Voices suddenly stopped and I manage to hear whispers I didn't understand. Then, I could hear the British man clearing his voice to make an announcement._

 _"May I present, his royal highness of the Southern Province of Villeneuve, Prince du Sang Adam Durand!"_

 _The room went into a dead silence. I really wanted to see what was going on at the other side of the doors. Who was that man talking about? A Prince is here? Oh, is Prince Henry here too!? I would not mind meeting him._

 _At that moment however, I heard another pair of footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to see a group of three coming right towards me. It appeared to be a family, the parents overly dressed with ridiculous white wigs. They were followed by a girl, around the age 14 or so, which I presume was their daughter. She dressed in pure white and pink fabric and her light blond hair fell in ringlets with a small silver crown adorn on top of her head. Okay, now I am in trouble since i am an intruder. As I looked down, I was shock to see that I was still in my light purple night gown the wardrobe gave me for now! How embarrassing! I stood in shock, not knowing if they see me. Oh man, I am so dead. If they did, they would order for me to be thrown out or what not._

 _"I am so sorry. This is not what-"_

 _I stopped what I was saying when the man walked right through me! Holy crackers! Am I a ghost? Oh come on Rose, do not be ridiculous. I am not dead! To my surprise, the lady and their teenage daughter also walked right through me as the man knocked on the double doors. My eyes widen when the doors opened and I saw the most wonderful ballroom._

 _Before my very eyes, the most beautiful room glowed in it's golden glory. Everywhere I looked was nothing but beautiful marble shining by the thousands of candles from the golden chandelier. The pale moon can be seen by the many windows, which were half draped by royal blue curtains. Thousands of people stood within the room as the family entered to join them._ _The doors remained opened, I blinked and walked in as well. I guess I was glad no one can see me. There were thousands of guests, the majority were young teenage girls between the age of 13 and 15. All of the girl were wearing extravagant colorful ball gowns. Some were even wearing crowns on their heads. I passed through the crowd to get a better look upfront. Once I reached the front, I noticed a large throne near one of the grand windows. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why there wasn't anyone sitting in the chair. All of a sudden, another large door on a far corner opened. A figure began to approach the room. I could not see who it was. I am guessing it must be the Prince. Still wishing it was Prince Henry. I could hear everyone held back their gasp as one by one, the guests bowed down even low near the floor. Wow, these guys sure like to show their loyal to Prince...whatever his name was._

 _I looked ahead and manage to see the so called Prince for the first time. The sight of him made me staggered back. The Prince was a teenager, maybe 14 or 15 years old. He was taller than most of the teenagers, though he just needed a foot more to reach me. His hair was of color of auburn that was well groomed and curled. He had fair skin and his looks still indicated he had a lot to mature into his chiseled looks. The Prince wore a very regal black suite with gold trimmings and a white shirt. He wore those colonial shoes, complete with white stockings. Where have I've seen this kid before? I know I have seen him somewhere and those beautiful summer blue eyes. I simply felt my mind blowing when I realized where I recognized the Prince... He is the boy from the painting!_

 _The Prince walked pompously towards the throne, with his nose up in the air as if trying to make a point that he is the superior being in the room. I am starting to dislike this guy. Once he reached in front of his throne, he looks toward his guests with a distaste look._ _He raised a hand and said with an arrogant tone, "Rise!"_ _The guests immediately stood back up like obedient dogs. I simply blinked at what was going on. The young Prince cleared his throat and began to speak._

 _"My fellow and **lowly** subjects... tonight is the anniversary of the supreme reign my family has been for 100 years. As your Prince and future King of this province, let me remind you that I am the supreme authority. We will continue to raise taxes from the village for these glorious parties. I will not tolerate any talk or thinking of rebellion to the crown. Any treason against me will hold grave consequences," the boy said in a threatening voice. "Further more, I appreciate that you brought your beautiful daughters to my grand ball. I only allow beauty in my palace and above all wealth. If all goes well, I will find my future bride-to-be tonight. I will only choose the most beautiful lady as my wife. Now begin the grand ball!"_

 _As the Prince commanded, he turns to a pale and lanky music conductor who stood in front of a grand orchestra that was bigger than the L.A Philharmonic Orchestra. The Prince sat down as some of the guests began to dance to a waltz that was clearly...not very enlightened. The young girls began to try to catch the Prince's eye. Some were fanning and making googly eyes. Others approach him and bowed lowly to present themselves and try to show some cleavage. The Prince stood with a smirk, please at the attention he was receiving. He must think he is the best with all these girls throwing themselves to him. Who does he remind me of... oh, that's right, Gashead! I can definitely see some similarities between Gaston and this Prince. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I really hate these men in this century._

 _Then as he stood up he walked around the dancers and approached to a group of girls. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I was 100% sure he was flirting with all of them. The airheads giggled and nearly fainted as the Prince bowed to the waist and extended a hand to the girl I saw earlier. The blond girl smiled and accepted immediately as the young pair walked towards the middle of the ballroom. The guests moving away from them. The girl and the Prince danced around gracefully. The young girl couldn't take her off and one could tell that she was falling for the Prince. The Prince however, didn't seem to care nor show the same affection as he is too withdrawn of the attention he is receiving. I thought he even winked to one of the girls in the crowd. I believe I was right, because she fainted to the ground. My eyes were nearly popping out of my sockets at what happened before me. Seriously, is the Justin Beiber's past life? He thinks he can have every girl in this room! Man what an arrogant, spoiled and-_

 _"Narcissistic little brat isn't he?"_

 _I rubbed my temples, trying to relive myself of the upcoming migraine. "Tell me about it," I hissed through my teeth, but stopped and blinked._

 _Wait a flipping minute!? Who said that? Turning to my right side, my heart nearly stopped as my eyes fell on an elder lady dressed in an elegant silver gown and her hair done in a nice updo. She was looking straight at me, and I don't even have to be Sherlocks to figure out who she is._

 _"YOU!" I shouted, pointing at her accusingly._

 _"And a good evening to you too...Rose!" she responded with a smile. Oh, that horrible, wicked, no good, son of a_

 _"Please do not finish that thought," she said as she drank out of her champagne glass._

 _Wait what? How did she... Never mind. Man, how I want to strangle her! The lady's looks darkened and waved a finger at my face._

 _"Don't you threatened me young lady. You have no idea who you are dealing with. Besides, you can't even hurt me if you try."_

 _Ok, that's it! I am going to kill her!_

 _"Screw you Lady! I know what you are! You are a witch! I swear I am going to kill you for what you did to me!"_

 _I rushed at her with anger. I tried to grab her, but to my dismay and dissapointment, my hands went through her... Oh come on dammit! This is so not fair! The lady chuckled softly as she looked back at the young pair dancing. My eyes widened when I realized what she was doing. Is she ignoring me!?_

 _I was livid as I screamed at her, "Don't you ignore me!" She just smiled as she continued to watch the Prince and his dance partner. My face was red and my knuckles turned white. "Listen lady, I want to go home! Send me and my family back now! I'm through of this crap already!"_

 _"Hmmm let me think...no," the lady said cheerfuly. I growled and stomped my foot as a child. The lady looks unfazed at my behavior. "Very immature for a grown woman like you. Calling me a witch is not nice by the way and besides I'm not a witch, I called by something different. There is a difference between them. I'm beginning to think perhaps your worst than this Prince fellow over there."_

 _I looked at the Prince as he was continuing dancing with the blond girl. I was shocked to see his hand touching her butt. I grimaced and shook my head._

 _"Okay first all, you are a witch or whatever you are because you practic magic," I said to the woman. "I can see no difference whatsoever! Second of all, you have got to be kidding me!" I pointed to the Prince and screamed, "That guy is even worse than Justin Beiber. You can't compare me to him because I am not leech and gold mister."_

 _"But you are spoiled and immature, am I right?"_

 _I groaned with despair, I give up! I am seriously getting a headache. I took a deep and slow breath, and looked back at the witch._

 _"Okay...I can see that no matter how much I beg, you will not send us back to our timeline. Fine, if it something you want, name it! I'll do anything, but I have to get the hell out of here now," I pleaded to her. Perhaps negotiating will help me out of this place._

 _"You are asking help to get out of here? Oh that is simple my dear, just wake up!" I looked at her deadpanned and crossed my arms._

 _"I did not mean this dream, I meant... You know what I mean-"_

 _"Monsieur! I would take one of those delicious grey stuff," the witch interrupted me as she ordered a nearby servant passing out samples of the grey stuff._

 _I narrowed my eyes for this. Is she talking to... I smirked when I realize that perhaps if she is here with me in this dream, then no one can hear or see her too. I may not be able to touch her, but if can she see me and hear me, then she too is a ghost. Oh sweet revenge!_

 _"Hehehe, he can't hear you," I sang happily._

 _"Yes Madam right away!", the servant replied as he passed through me and served a small sample of the grey stuff to the witch._

 _I felt my mouth dropped to the ground. The witch laughed and she ate the grey stuff. What the- He the- And she did- WHAT THE HELL!_

 _"Hmmm, delicious," she said as the grey stuff passed through her lips._ _Oh come on! Why can't I at least taste the food in here too! I want more grey stuff too!_

 _"I don't need anything my dear," the witch began to say, making me frown. "But there is a way for you and your family to return home."_

 _Wicked witch say what now!? I was smiling from ear to ear. I can go home and be reunited with my Mom. My family can finally be together again._

 _"What is it? Please, I'll do anything!" I cried, feeling a bubble of hope. The witch was in thought and smiles at me._

 _"Well, lets start with you stop calling me a witch. I haven't told you my name by the way. I'm Alcina."_

 _I nodded my head. Alcina, got it! Memo to me, don't ever forget her name!_

 _"Now, the reason I sent you in this world was not only to help you mature, but you have a mission. Now, the law of magic restrict me to reveal any further revelations, but I can tell only one thing: you must help a soul in need," she explained as she whipped her mouth with her napkin._

 _I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to compute everything she is telling me. So I have to help a soul in need? What does that mean? Does she mean a soul as in ghost? Or perhaps someone who needs help to rescue? What is it? I need more information!_

 _"I'm not sure if I'm getting this through," I said, shaking my head. "So your saying that I need to help someone so my family and I can go home? Who is it? Where does this person live? I will be at their doorstep this very minute!"_

 _Alcina raised an eyebrow with interest. "Your asking me who? You should have figure that out by now."_

 _Ok now I am really confused. "Huh? What are you talking about? No, seriously who is the soul I need to help out? I need a name."_

 _Alcina ignored me and watched the Prince dancing with another girl. This time, it was a red head girl with a shimmering green gown. The boy flirst with the girl and seems entranced by the cleavage. The girl giggled, satisfied that she was seducing the Prince. I looked over to his last dance partner. My heart broke to see she was in tears as she watched the Prince with his new dance partner. I sighed at the scene, that guy will never find a so called bride._

 _"Who is this ass anyway?" I asked, not realizing I changed the subject unintentionally._

 _Alcina looks at me and syly grins, motioning me to come near. I followed and leaned so she could whisper in my ear._

 _"WAKE UP!" she yelled, as the surroundings suddenly shattered like glass and exploded.I screamed as I flew into a dark oblivion._

 _Bedroom..._

I screamed so loudly that I did not realize that I fell out of the bed and my head hit the hard floor.

"OW!"

"Goodness! What is going on?! What time is it!?" cried Madam. The wardrobe woke up with a fright by my scream.

"Rosy?! What?! Are you all right?" replied Kevin, sitting up and looking for me.

I groaned as I sat up from the floor. I could see a bump forming on my forehead. Damn you Alcina! I cursed as I rubbed my head. Kevin and Madam looked over with worried and curiosity.

"I am fine. Just a nightmare about... the wolves," I said.

Madam raised her eyebrow before she smiled and suddenly went back to sleep.

As I slowly crawled back into bed, Kevin looked at me and whispered, "Rosy, what really was the nightmare?"

"I'll tell you in the morning."

 _Somewhere in the palace hall..._

"The magic lady said what?!" Kevin asked loudly as I told him about the strange dream. I shush him, as I looked around to see if anyone was listening.

Kevin and I got dressed and were heading down the hall for breakfast. Kevin wore his usual outfit but as for me, I shuddered as I wore a green dress Madam gave me. My blue dress was very damaged and even if they fixed, it wouldn't look nice on me supposedly. I tugged on the ribbon in my hair. Dammit, I couldn't even sneak some jeans to wear under my dress. Now I feel totally naked and girly...yuck!

"Keep your voice down. Yeah, Alcina said I have to help someone in order for us to get home," I explained, walking slowly in thought. Kevin looked confused and held his chin in though.

"But who should you help?" he asked me.

"I don't know Kevin. She wouldn't even tell me where we could find this person. Not even a name."

"Do you think it's the Beast who needs your help?" asked Kevin suddenly.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Beast? Well maybe Kevin's on to something. I mean, our paths did cross his and were trapped here for now until the snow melts. Maybe he does need my help. But then again, he has everything he needs. Sure he is lonely and he is a monster but... the Beast has servants and a castle. He doesn't need help, especially from me. I don't think he qualifies as a soul in need.

I shook my head and said to my brother, "No, I don't think it's him. He seem to have everything in a magical castle. He's not a damsel in distress so to speak. Maybe she's talking about another beggar person."

Kevin sighed sadly as we continued to the kitchen. I looked at him to see he was down. I knew he wanted to get home as much as I did. I knelt down and smiled at him. "Now chin up Kevin. For now, lets eat and enjoy some time alone. But I need you to promise something." As I said this, I held his pinky into mines. "You must promise me that you will not tell the Beast or any of the servants about the dream. Also, not tell them about our lives. We do not want them to think we are crazy. Got it?"

Kevin nods and held my pinky tighter. "Got it," he replies. "I promise Rosy."

 _In the Den..._

The Beast groaned softly as the sun shined through the broken window. He instantly remembered the very strange dream he had last night. He dreamed that he was in a grand ball having one of his amazing parties. However, what's even more strange he was human. The scene that took place was too familiar, as if it was a forgotten memory. The Beast shook his head, no it can't be, looking back was very tormenting as it reminded him how much he had lost before the set of the curse.

He hissed when he moved his arm. He looked down to see his arm was in bandages. Then he remembered what happened yesterday; the girl and the kid entered the West Wing, they almost touched the rose, he scared and hurt them both, they ran away and got caught with the wolves. He remembered the alpha wolf bit his arm. The girl could have left him to freeze to death or be eaten by the wolves. But she and her brother brought him back to the castle, even when they realized they were still his prisoners. That girl was stubborn and he had never had someone argue with him. The Beast slightly touched his arm as he can still feel the girl's gentle touch. He can imagine her smile when she and Kevin "officially" introduced themselves to him. His thoughts were interrupted when a tapping sound was heard from the door.

"Who is it?" grunted the Beast.

"It is moi, Lumiere! I wanted to inform you that breakfast is ready."

The Beast rubbed his head, his arm still sting from the pain though not much as before. "Fine," he said with a tired growl, getting up from his chair.

"Also, I was wondering if you are to join mademoiselle Roselia and petite Kevin in the small dining room?"

Beast stopped in his track, his stomach suddenly feeling something fluttering. Mentioning Roselia suddenly made him feel unease. Maybe he can... no, he can't be near her right now.

"N-no Lumiere!" he responded, "I'll eat my breakfast here."

There was a pause before Lumiere asked, "Are you sure Master? What you and Roselia-"

"No Lumiere, bring my food in here."

"As you wish Master," Lumiere said.

"Wait!" shouted Beast though not roughly.

"Yes Master?"

"Please bring me some c-cl-clothes...I like to change into something clean." There was a silence and Beast could bet his servant was smiling on the other side.

"Of course Master! I'll ask for the finest outfit that can impress the young lady!"

The Beast was about to object that it wasn't why he need clothes, but before he could say anything, his servant was far away now. He sighed, deep down, it was true he wanted to impress Roselia. Perhaps, he can take a walk with her right? As he waited for his breakfast, the Beast tried to replay scenario, trying to find a way to speak to Roselia without losing control or making a fool of himself. He knew that he doesn't have much time. Can he make Roselia fall in love with him?

* * *

 _Hello everyone! I know I had disappeared for a long time but believe me...I have good reasons. Well I am more eager to continue writing my favorite fanfiction. I would like to make a note that I would only allow members to review my fanfic. I feel like the majority of the reviews are written by the same anonymous reviewer. Please don't take it the wrong way, I want to know who writes them so I can give shout outs. Thank you grapejuice101 for being my co-author. She rocks! So please, read and give me insightful reviews, share your thoughts and feelings :) Thank you! Until then, bye bye!_


End file.
